find my love
by Ohchonsa
Summary: cast : hunhan , otp 12, exo fic NC tersebar bagi chanyeol..luhan adalah langit biru yang selalu ingin dia lihat setiap hari, untuk sehun..luhan adalah bunga tulip putih yang hidup diatas lumpur, dan anggap kai.. luhan seperti mawar merah yang berduri, ini cerita luhan seorang gadis biasa dengan ketiga namja yang membuatnya belajar makna ketergantungan, cinta , dan obsesi..
1. Chapter 1

Cast: oh sehun,xiluhan,chanyeo,kai, exo otp12

GS tidak yaoi

Bakal nemuin banyak typo and jgn jdi silent read ya :)

baginya aku tulip putih polos diatas lumpur

untuknya aku seperti biru langit

dan anggapnya aku seperti mawar di ujung jurang

aku memang tulip yang akan selalu terlihat kuat meskipun diatas lumpur hisap

aku memang langit biru yang akan selalu bertemu dengan langit malam

aku memang mawar diujung jurang jika kau menginginkannya kau akan terluka dan terjatuh dahulu

Drt drt drt ...

Getar handphone dinakas meja membuatku terbangun dari tidur, ini masih cukup pagi untuk membangunkan orang yang bahkan baru tidur 1 jam yang lalu aku melirik jam yang ternyata sudah cukup pagi membuatku terkekeh pelan sebelum membaca pesan dari sahabatku

Dari: Sehun oppa

lu .. kau ada waktu pekan ini?, kafe biasa .. selamat pagi

Wed: Sehun oppa

ya.. kafe biasa sampai ketemu

aku menatap setengah minat pada pesannya tumben memang jika seorang Oh sehun si namja super sibuk tiba tiba memberi pesan dipagi buta begini, aku menghela nafas aku tau apa yang mau dia bicarakan pasti tentang undangan pertunangan park chanyeol sahabatnya sahabatku sekaligus mantanku 2 tahun lalu, undangan yang juga disertai paspor dan gaun untuku, aku memang bukan dari kalangan berada seperti mereka ayahku hanya pekerja wirausaha biasa jadi wajar jika dia juga menyelipakan paspor berarti agar aku tak menolak undangannya, dia memang selalu bossy kalau bisa jujur tak pernah berubah ..

aku mungkin bisa saja menolak dengan dalih sibuk kuliah tapi sudah kepalang janji jika salah satu dari kita bertunangan atau menikah kita harus ada sebagai pendamping, dia memang mantanku tapi bukan berarti dia mantan sahabatkukan..

2 taun yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk melepasnya pergi ketempat ibunya, ibunya tak pernah tau jika kami berpacaran beliau hanya tau aku dan chanyeol teman dekat, aku cukup bercermin jika aku bukan dari kalangan yang sama, hubugan kami hanya sekedar yah saling tergantung karena selama kami pacaran aku tak pernah merasakan hal hal yang mendekati "cinta" aku hanya menganggapnya kakak selama 3 tahun tapi tidak dengannya dia mencintaiku aku sangat tau..

aku selalu merasa jadi cinderella saat itu kita menjalani hubungan jarak jauh sampai saat aku kelas 2 sma ada orang lain yang datang diantara aku dan dia namanya kai orang yang membuatku tau arti kehilangan yang sebetulnya, awalnya aku bersahabat baik dengan kai perlahan hubungan aku dan chanyeolpun renggang diperparah dengan permintaan park ahjuma ibu chanyeol agar aku membujuknya untuk kembali ke ibunya,perlahan tapi pasti aku mencoba melepaskan chanyeol,meskipun aku harus dibenci olehnya aku memberi dalih aku bosan atau aku mencintai namja lain yang seenak jidat kusebut dia kai,

terakhir yang kuingat hanya tatapan terskitinya di skype bahkan aku memutuskannya diskype, jika kalian berfikir aku membenci ibunya mungkin benar tapi hei bung ini dunia nyata bukan drama korea dimana ada pria sempurna yang menjadi jodoh dari gadis biasa sepertiku sejak saat itu aku selalu berfikir positif jalan yang kupilih benar

..aku semakin dekat dengan kai dia selalu ada untuku kapanpun aku butuh orang yang menopangku dari kehilangan chanyeol atau karena aku memang mebutuhkannya kadang dengan jahatnya dia lebih memilihku dibanding pacarnya,iya dia punya pacar tapi hubungannya merenggang aku tau aku mungkin salah disini tapi dia meyakinkanku kalau ini bukan salah siapapun dia bilang pacarnya lah yang selingkuh dan akhirnya memutuskannya, sampai kami menjalin hubungan, kami menjadi partner dalam hal apapun dia juga yang mendapatkan firstkiss ku entah kenapa rasa penasaran yang selama ini kutampung jatuh ketangannya mungkin karena aku mencintainya..

tapi dibeberapa bulan kemudian semakin mendekati hari jadi kami yang 1 tahun aku sadar karma berlaku dia jengah dengan sikap cuekku tapi semakin posesif semakin cemburuan tapi terlalu tak peduli dengannya ditambah hal yang paling menyakitkan keluarganya tak setuju dengan hubungan kami, kai merupakan sosok yang akan melakukan apapun demi keluarganya demi ibunya termasuk melepasku aku tak bisa melakukan apapun meski awalnya aku mencoba bertahan dengan mengajaknya backstreet,keputusan yang kami ambil adalah kita akan putus jika masing masing dari kita sudah berkuliah, karena pada dasarnya kita memang masih saling menyayangi aku bisa mempertahankan hubunganku sekitar 3 bulan sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan melepasnya sesuai perjanjian kita,

mungkin memang hanya aku yang masih mencintainya dan dia tidak.. jadi hanya aku yang mengharapkan kita bisa kembali tapi semakin hari aku sadar itu mustahil kau tak bisa memaksa apa yang orang lain rasakan, tak bisa memaksa agar kai mencintaiku lagi,, sampai saat ini aku selalu berdoa agar tuhan mengangkat perasaanku untuknya,, aku tak ingin menyalahkan siapapun tidak dia atau keluarganya atau keadaan atau sifatku yang aku fikirkan hanya

" inilah karma yang harus kau tanggung xi luhan"

Sehun sendiri adalah sahabat chanyeol yang juga sahabatku jika kalian menganggap cinta adalah saat kau bertemu pandang dengannya darahmu seolah berdesir atau detak jantungmu berdetak tak seperti biasanya mungkin itu yang aku rasakan padanya sejak pertama kami bertemu 6 tahun lalu dibanding chanyeol mungkin sehun lebih hangat caranya pembawaanya selalu mempesona untuku tapi aku tak cukup gegabah dengan pemikiran itu berkaca dari pengalaman chanyeol dan kai dari situ aku tau kalau aku masih tidak cukup pintar untuk membedakan cinta atau ketergantungan lagian seingatku waktu awal jadian aku dan chanyeol, sehun tiba tiba pergi ke perancis untuk bertunangan dengan gadis pilihan orang tuanya, aku sempat sesak sampai aku ingatt jika aku masih punya chanyeol disisiku..

beberapa bulan yang lalu sehun mengabariku kalau dia pulang dan kuliah kedokteran disini dia mempercepat kuliahnya 2 tahun entahlah dia memang namja jenius, aku dan dia hanya bertemu akhir pekan jika dia tak sibuk, selebihnya dia masih jadi sahabatku meskipun aku ingin bertanya bagaimana tentang pertunangannya. Perasaanku padanya,,,aku tak tau jujur aku mungkin sedikit trouma dengan kejadian kejadian ini haha..jadi aku tak mau tahu.

Tersadar dari lamunan panjangku aku terbangun dan bersiap kuliah karena ibuku mulai mencak mencak diluar sana haha,,

Pekan ini sesuai janji aku dan sehun bertemu di kafe langganan kami aku melirik jam tanganku masih ada 5 menit lagi berdasarkan waktu perjanjian, aku memesan minum duluan bubble tea taro salah satu minuman favoritku, sehun juga, hanya dia lebih suka yang coklat sambil menyesap minumanku aku hanya melihat keluar jendela kafe, hujan turun cukup deras banyak orang yang berteduh dibawah tas kerja atau pohon, cuaca nampak bertambah buruk akhir akhir ini aku mulai mengeratkan jacket tebalku

karena mulai bosan aku mulai membuka smartphone membuka beberapa media sosial yang aku punya saat aku membuka instagram ada postingan baru photo kai kupikir dia baru selesai pendidikan dia terlihat bangga dengan seragam barunya dia berkuliah disekolah kenegaraan, aku hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya melihat beberapa komen teman temannya aku juga ingin tapi aku tak bisa aku sadar aku bukan siapa siapa lagi untuknya, disana kai terlihat senang dan bahagia berbeda dengan perasaanku aku sangat merindukannya sangat..

"lu...luhan "

Aku menengadah melihat sehun dan tersenyum semanis mungkin berharap bisa menyembunyikan kegetiran di senyumku dia balas tersenyum sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya pada celananya yang sedikit basah oh aku lupa diluar hujan " menunggu lama lu ? " tanyanya sambil tetap diacara kibas kibasnya " anio..hunnie yak.. celanamu basah..kau bisa kedinginan nanti " ucapku iba padanya yang memang kelihatan kedinginan " gwanchana hanya sedikit" ujarnya kalem sambil duduk dihadapanku " kau sudah memesan duluan lu ? jahatnya kenapa tidak menungguku ?" aku terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuannya " aku haus" jawabku singkat dia hanya mendelik sebelum memanggil pelayan memesan bubble tea rasa coklat kesukaanya.

" bagaimana kuliahmu sehunah?" aku bertanya sambil menyesap bubble teaku tak kuhiraukan tatapannya yang terlihat tergoda dengan minumanku " biasa saja, hei panggil aku oppa" aku memeletkan lidahku " andwee.." dia mengacak rambutku " dasar rusa kecil yang tak sopan..bagaimana kuliahmu hm?betah ?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan pelayan datang dan minuman itu langsung disambar sehun diminumnya dengan rakus, aku lagi lagi terkekeh "aku haus" ucapnya seperti mengutip kata kataku, setelah selesai dengan urusan meminumnya " kau tau ya aku mau membahas apa ?" ujarnya tiba tiba "hm..chanyeol yah" aku menaruh bubble tea ku di meja dan menatapnya " kau tak perlu datang jika tak siap lu " aku menggeleng " kata siapa aku tak siap dia kakaku hun dan aku sudah berjanji pada kalian ingat ?" dia menghela nafas sebentar " kau berbohong lu,, kau tak siap kau tak harus datang " "aku ingin datang sehunah,,percayalah aku baik baik saja,," "kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi " tak pernah seyakin ini hun-ah" " geuree..tapi kau tetap disampingku saat disana,,kau tidur diapartemenku pokonya kau tak boleh jauh dariku arraseo?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk nunjuk hidungku aku mendengus " kau seperti seorang kekasih yang cemburu tau ? " aku mendelik kearahnya " a.a..a..yak aku peduli padamu bodoh " jawabnya sambil tetap menujuk wajahku " ya..ya..ya..terimakasih musang jelek " dia mencubit pipiku keras aku membalsnya dengan menendang kakinya " kau menyebalkan" ujarnya kalem aku tertawa keras melihatnya kesal, dia mungkin namja yang datar tapi jika sudah mengenalnya dia bisa sangat cerewet. Kami memutuskan untuk menonton film setelahnya lalu mengantarku pulang kerumah, dia sempat mampir dan mengobrol dengan ibuku beberapa menit, sebelum pamit pulang karena pulang ke apartemennya tidaklah dekat bisa dipastikan tengah malam dia baru sampai, apartemennya memang ditengah kota sedangkan rumahku justru dipinggiran kota butuh sekitar 3 jam.

TBC

Baca dan preview yah ..

Kecepatan post tergantung preview


	2. chapter 2 : same ?

pesta pertunangan chanyeol 2 hari lagi dan rencananya pagi ini aku akan berangkat ke perancis dengan sehun hanya berdua, karena lay onnie sahabat kami yang lainnya sudah sejak seminggu lalu disana dengan kekasihnya suho oppa yang juga sepupu chanyeol, kadang aku iri dengan hubungan mereka yang terlihat selalu baik baik saja, kedewasaan suho oppa dilengkapi dengan keanggunan lay onnie how so prefect couple..

Aku masih sibuk packing baju, meskipun sedikit terganggu dengan dering handphone , itu pasti ocehan teman temanku di line, xiumin, dan tao mereka sedikit kesal karena aku baru memberi tahu mereka jika aku memilih ke perancis dan tidak ikut pergi liburan ke busan dengan mereka, aku memang tak memberitahu untuk apa aku ke perancis, karena jengah juga akhirnya aku membuka akun lineku yang penuh dengan notif mereka isinya hampir sama " kau harus membelikan oleh oleh jika ingin kami maafkan" atau " hati hati dijalan" atau " carikan namja perancis untuku" ouh untuk pesan terakhir tadi dari tao

Karena dirasa beres aku segera menemui keluargaku dibawah, saat sarapan ibu juga terus mengoceh isinya sama intinya "hati hati disana" aku hanya mengangguk ngangguk tanpa banyak bicara dan terus makan sekitar 5 menit kemudian sehun datang dia memeluk ibuku ramah lalu ikut sarapan dengan kami, aku sedikit melirik penampilannya celana levis biru dongker dipadu dengan kaos putih polos yang di tutupi dengan kemeja kotak kotak biru yang tidak dikancing oh tunggu rambutnya sedikit berbeda karena bagian depannya dia mohwk aku akui dia terlihat beberapakali lipat lebih tampan dengan potongan rambut itu ( bayangin rambut sehun di gaon chart awards)

" lu..muka mu merah ? kau demam" telapak tangan sehun menempel di dahiku " anio..haha..aku hanya panas karena nasi goreng ini hahaha.." aku menepis tangannya dan cepat mencari alasan berbohong, dia hanya mengangguk meski aku ragu dia percaya atau tidak, setelah sarapan kami berangkat, dibandara aku hanya diam karena semua hal diurus oleh orang kepercayaan sehun, di pesawatpun aku hanya diam memandang jendela

" melamun lagi eoh ?" sehun menyenggol bahuku sambil tatapannya terus didepan laptopnya " anio.. kau tau aku suka langitkan hehe.." sehun berhenti sejenak memandangku

" ya oklah.. whateve Blue..kalau kau mabuk udara bilang ya..jangan membuatku malu " aku memukul lengannya karena mendengar ledekannya

" kau tau jika aku muntah laptopmu ini yang akan jadi tempatnya" dia hanya tertawa kecil menampilkan eyesmilenya " kau sedang apa hun?" dari semenjak masuk pesawat sampai sekarang dia memang sibuk dengan pacar tak bernyawanya itu,

dia menghela nafas " dosen dosen itu terlalu suka membuatku berpacaran dengan tugas..menyebalkan " dia menggerutu meskipun tangannya masih lihai menari di keyboard " eum.. belum beres juga hun ? istirahatlah.. kau tak pusing sudah 3 jam memandang layar ? " " aku masih harus mengeditnya lu.. sebentar lagi " aku mengambil laptopnya dia terlihat kaget tapi tak berniat melarangku, aku mengclose pekerjaannya tidak lupa menyimpannya dulu dia memicing tajam padaku

" kau tahu hun.. aku merasa bersebelahan dengan panda, kau sudah mengerjakan ini berapa lama sampai kurang tidur eoh ? kerjakan lagi nanti dan istirahat sekarang.."

aku menangkup wajahnya meraba pelan sekitar matanya yang memang terlihat lebih gelap dibanding beberapa hari yang lalu, dia hanya diam menatapku aku rasa dia kaget dengan apa yang aku lakukan karena gemas aku menoyor dahinya

" tidurlah musang bodoh "

" yak xi luhan..asskdjeiyre" sebelum ucapannya berlanjut aku menyumpal telingaku dengan earphone kembali menatap langit biru lewat jendela tersenyum kecil karena sehun masih menggerutu tapi akhirnya dia menuruti permintaanku dia tertidur dengan menjadikan bahuku bantal aku sudah terlalu tahu tabiatnya yang workholic itu dia sering lupa makan atau tidur jika berurusan dengan tugas sama seperti chanyeol.. mereka memang sama jika boleh aku jujur.

Sesampainya di perancis aku dan dia langsung menuju keapartemennya, apartemen yang minimalis di tengah kota, di ruangan tengah aku bisa lihat sebagian kota paris, harus ku akui kota ini mempunyai magis tersendiri pantas saja disebut kota cinta..aku terkekeh menyadari apa yang aku pikirkan tentang kota ini.

sehun datang dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disampingku

" lu.. aku lupa memberi tahumu, di apartement ini hanya ada satu kamar..

"ok..aku bisa tidur di sofa, ini cukup besar untuk tubuhku " aku memotong ucapannya cepat,

" jangan memutuskan seenaknya, mana bisa kau tidur di sofa, kau tidur denganku dikamarku, aku tak menerima penolakan masalah tidur aku anggap selesai arraseo" sehun menangkup wajahku seenaknya

" yak.. kau juga memutuskan seenaknya,, gimana bisa kita tidur berdua "

" bisa.. ini zonaku,, " dia menoyor kepalaku

"shiroehh..sehun yakk ! " aku teriak didepan wajahnya " aku.. kamu.. oh gud kita .. aish.. " aku menatapnya horor ayolah bisa aja nanti terjadi sesuatukan,,

"kau pikir aku se pervert itu hah..? "

" kau tetap lelaki berdarah panas ah,,anio..aku takut "

" jangan berlebihan xi luhan, kecuali kalau kau memang berniat melakukan this nd that ayo aja sih.. " aku memukul lengannya keras .. namja satu ini ya tuhan..

" berhenti memukulku terus bodoh... ayo ke kamar " dia menarik larat menyeretku paksa ke kamarnya aku menggerutu terus bukan tidak percaya padanya sih,,hanya saja tidur berdua dengannya aku takut kurang nyaman nantinya

" hun-ah.. kau benar ya jangan macam macam " aku duduk di tempat tidurnya mengamati sekeliling ,

dia memutar bola matanya malas " luhan,,please.. ! dulu kita juga pernah tidur barengkan "

" itu beda.. dulukan bertiga " aku mengerucutkan bibirku

" jangan. Mulai. Beraegyo. Xi luhan " dia menekankan setiap ucapannya

" selama di sini kau tanggung jawabku bodoh, kau bisa taruh guling di tengah tengah kalau kau mau "

"ide bagus " aku nyengir menyadari kebodohanku karena ide seperti itu tak terpikirkan olehku "idiot " dia pergi kekamar mandi, aku sempat melemparnya dengan bantal karena kesal

"ah..sial "

" wae ? "

" kulkasnya kosong.. ayo makan keluar "

" ne.. " aku mengekor dia keluar tanpa banyak berkomentar, aku memang lapar setelah sampai tadi kita belum makan apapun selain susu kemasan , sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuku dia sudah seperti pacarku saja kalau dipikir-pikir

" mau makan apa ?"

Drt..drt..

Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya hpnya bergetar sehun menyuruhku memeriksanya dengan isarat matanya karena dia sedang menyetir , ada satu pesan masuk dari chanyeol

" dari chanyeol..katanya kau dimana? Dia ingin bertemu "

aku membaca pesannya tanpa menoleh padanya sesaat suasana mendadak canggung, dia menepikan mobilnya " ote ? " tanyanya aku tertawa canggung " baiklah " dia mengambil hpnya dari tanganku mengetikan beberapa kata lalu menaruhnya lagi " setelah makan kita ke tempatnya" aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum terpaksa ini terlalu cepat untukku bertemu dengan dia meskipun besok mungkin kami akan bertemu tapi aku masih saja tak siap melihatnya lagi, aku mungkin masih merasa bersalah.

aku memainkan smartphoneku bosan, sedangkan sehun terlihat asik membaca koran perancis, kami sedang menunggu di lobby kantor chanyeol, dia ada meeting sekarang dan kami memutuskan menunggunya selesai

" hun-ah..aku bosan " aku menarik lengan bajunya mencari perhatian " ayo jalan jalan sebentar " aku memaksanya

" chanyeol oppa eodigga ?" suara seorang perempuan mengintrupsi , dia terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan recepsionist , dia cantik rambutnya berwarna darkbrown lurus berbeda denganku yang hitam legam dan sedikit ikal di ujungnya, aku yakin setiap wanita akan iri dengan penampilannya yang anggun dan manis saat ini termasuk aku, masih sibuk dengan memperhatikannya sampai tak sadar sehun tiba tiba mengenggam tanganku, aku menatapnya yang dibalas tatapan datar tapi lembut darinya aku tak mengerti

" dia calon tunangan chanyeol " kalimat singkatnya sukses membuatku bungkam, aku merasa mencelos sekarang

"oh"

" namanya baekhyun, byun baekhyun "

" dia cantik " responku jujur sambil memperhatikannya

baekhyun menoleh kearah kami dan tersenyum, harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau dia sangat cantik apalagi saat tersenyum

" sehun annyeong " dia berdiri dihadapan kami, melambai tangan dengan anggun, sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis "nugu?" tunjuknya kepadaku

"xi luhan imnida, annyeong " aku berdiri dan membungkuk

"ah..luhan..kau sahabat chanyeol oppa dan sehun ne?"

dia merangkulku tiba tiba, aku terkejut " byun baekhyun calon tunangan chanyeol..ah senangnya bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang kita sahabat, karena kau lebih muda dari ku panggil aku onnie arraseo " aku hanya mengangguk

"ah..neomo kyeopta " pipiku di cubit dia " kau dongsaengku sekarang "

sekarang aku tau kalau gadis didepanku ini sedikit cerewet, aku bohong kalau aku tidak menyukainya meskipun terselip tak nyaman saat tau gadis dihadapanku adalah tunangan mantanku sendiri Sehun menariku duduk kembali, merangkulku posesif di depan baekyun

" yak.. kau seperti kekasihnya sehun-ah"

" terserah kau nonna"

sehun begitu acuh aku juga tak mempermasalahkan jika kami disangka kekasih karena memang sudah terbiasa dengan tabiatnya yang seenaknya itu

"kalian mau ketemu chanyeol oppa? "

"ne"

"kenapa menunggu disini bukan diruangannya, disana lebih nyaman "

" aku mau disini" aku hanya jawdrop mendengar jawaban sehun yang selalu singkat itu

"ish ya sudah luhan..ayo ikut aku " baekhyun menariku yang mau tidak mau menarik juga sehun wkwk

"yak kenapa kau ikut, aku hanya mengajak luhan" tudingnya pada sehun

" wae ? luhan kesini bersamaku nonna "

" lu..kau kuat bersahabat denganya..jinca"

Aku tersenyum geli melihat pertengkarang baekhyun dan sehun,sekarang aku di ruangan chanyeol, menuruti keinginan baekhyun agar menunggu disini baekhun terus mengoceh yang hanya di tanggapi datar oleh sehun, aku juga hanya tersenyum atau terkekeh dia gadis yang sangat hyper aktif.

" oh..kalian sudah datang "

suara berat yang maskulin itu mengejutkanku aku menoleh padanya dan langsung dihadapkan dengan permata onik yang selalu menenangkanku dulu

"oppa bogoshiposo "

baekhyun langsung memeluk chanyeol Aku terkejut tapi hanya bisa diam melihat mereka berpelukan, aku tak tau ternyata rasanya sesesak ini, chanyeol hanya diam tak membalas pelukan baekhyun matanya terus menatapku

" menunggu lama sekarang aku harus melihat kau berpelukan dengan tunanganmu yeol "

sehun mengintrupsi dengan cepat, aku sedikit bersyukur karena itu

" byun baek lepaskan ! "

baekhyun merengut lucu canyeol berjalan dan duduk di sofa tepat di hadapanku baekhyun mengekor dengan setia dan duduk disampingnya

" long time no see " ujarnya kalem padaku " annyeong chanyeol oppa " aku berusaha tersenyum dan menyapanya, sehun juga mengenggam tanganku, suasana yang sangat aku hindari terjadi.

" hei,,,gimana kalau kita makan bareng " baekhyun memberi usul

" ide bagus..khaza " chanyeol menjawab datar dia pergi diikuti baekhyun yang memekik girang

" gwanchana ?" sehun mengusap kepalaku lembut

" nangwanchana sehunna khaza.."

Tatapanku terus terarah pada punggung tegapnya, punggung tegap yang selalu melindungiku dulu auranyapun masih seperti pinus di musim dingin, segar seperti mint

"eoh..chakaman "

baekhyun merogoh cellphone di saku tas kecilnya sesekali menggerutu tak suka setelah beres dengan cellphonenya dia kembali merajuk pada chanyeol meminta chanyeol memohon ijin pada omma baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya, dia bilang kalau ibunya memanggilnya sekarang

"pergilah..aku tak ingin berurusan dengan neneku tua itu "

chanyeol berujar datar baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu menatap sehun dan aku untuk membujuk chanyeol aku hanya menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal sama sekali karena bingung harus berbuat apa, sedangkan sehun ? dia hanya diam tak mengubah ekspresinya

" aish.. gereu aku pulang tapi luhanah "

"ne.."

Baekhyun memeluku tiba tiba " tolong jaga TUNANGANKU ya.. jangan sampai dia melirik wanita lain"

bisiknya pelan,perasaanku atau bukan tapi seperti baekhyun mengeja "tunangan" dengan jelas aku hanya mengangguk bingung sehun menatapku meminta penjelasan aku hanya tersenyum baekhyun juga segera mengecup pipi chanyeol tepat didepanku, chanyeol sedikit tersentak tapi dengan mudah kembali datar aku sempat membeku untuk beberapa saat

" cih " sehun memicing tak suka

" berhenti melakukan hal tadi byun park " chanyeol menggeram pelan " andwee..annyeong chagiya..luhanah tolong ya jebal " dia segera berlari menuju pintu keluar

Didalam mobil chanyeol menyetir, sehun disampingnya dan aku duduk dibelakang suasana menjadi canggung untuk beberapa saat tapi mungkin itu hanya terjadi antara aku dan chanyeol, untunglah sehun pintar membaca suasana dia jadi lebih banyak bicara meskipun aku tau dia membenci itu gomawo sehunah

" so... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kai BLUE ya "

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 : confused ?

typo pasti bertebaran ya.. thanks ya yg udah review.. yang jadi silent rider semoga dibukakan hatinya untuk memberi review haha...

aku ngepostnya tergantung seberapa antusiasnya reader ya..kalau ternyata ga antusias yah ke akunya suka ilang mood buat lanjutin

oke/chaaa~~~

" so... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kai BLUE ya "

" aish..setelah sekian lama kita ga ngumpul, kau malah bertanya tentang orang asing chanyeolah " sehun mendengus mendelik kearah chanyeol

"aku hanya bertanya, kau tak keberatankan lu ?"

"ani..tak apa hun,lagian aku dan kai... kami teman yang baik " aku menunduk dalam kegetiranku sendiri

" yeah..aku bisa melihatnya " chanyeol tersenyum sinis menyindir kebohonganku dengan datar tapi sukses membuat seolah udara disekitarku semua ditariknya

" ah..sudahlah jadi mau kemana kita? Jangan sampai kau membawaku dan luhan ketempat yang tak jelas yeol "

"lu..kau mau kemana ?"

"eh ?"

aku mengerjapkan mataku menatap chanyeol lewat spion " kau mau kemana lulu... aku dan sehun akan jadi guide sehari untukumu di paris bagaimana?" entah kemana sosok chanyeol yang sinis padaku tadi, yang sekarang aku hanya melihat kelembutan lagi dimatanya

" hei..hei.. kau yang tinggal disini kenapa aku juga harus jadi guide, aku dan luhan secara tekhnis sama sama tamu dan kau tuan rumahnya "

" tapi kau juga sudah sering kesini musang bodoh "

" yak..berhenti memanggiku musang bodoh tiang listrik "

" sadar..kamu juga tiang sehun "

Chanyeol dan sehun masih berdebat tak jelas aku terkikik karena sangat merindukan suasana ini

" eiffel "

"eh" mereka kompak menoleh kearahku

"ya..yeol.. fokus oi " aku menunjuk kedepan karena fokus chanyeol sempat teralih tadi

" ah..ne..ne..kemana ?"

" paris lu ?" sehun bertanya meyakinkan

"ne.. apa tak apa? Aku ingin kesana sayangkan jauh jauh ke perancis tapi ga dateng ketempat itu "

"never mind " tanpa sadar mereka berucap berbarengan, aku tertawa lagi melihat keduanya, sudah kubilang sebelumnya jika mereka sebenarnya memiliki kepribadian yang sama.

Angin malam di paris cukup sejuk, aku menatap ribuan lampu lampu kecil yang mengelilingi menara yang terkenal didunia itu,indah... aku akui tempat ini sangat romantis, banyak pasangan kekasih yang duduk bersama, atau pasangan orang yang berumur yang terlihat menikmati coklat panas ditangan mereka, jika melihat kesudut perbelokan, aku bisa melihat seniman jalanan yang dengan mahirnya memainkan berbagai alat musik, atau seniman amatir yang melukis dengan lihai

suasana eropa kecil seolah menyatu disini aku duduk dibangku panjang diapit oleh sehun dan chanyeol sejak tadi aku hanya berfoto haha.. moment langkakan..sedangkan mereka hanya menatapku dengan -_- membuat aku mendengus dengan ekspresi itu karena merusak pemandangan di photoku

" hei..hei..senyum..sehunah..chanyeol ah.. senyummmmmmm" aku memberengut karena lagi lagi di photoku mereka tetap memasang poker face andalan coret sialan mereka itu

1...2...3... klik

"Yehet... dari ratus ratus photo akhirnya kalian tersenyum juga haha.."

Diphoto itu dengan backround eiffel malam hari wajahku diapit oleh kedua wajah mereka, sehun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya yang menurut aku terkesan cute tapi tampan,sedangkan chanyeol sedikit tertawa menampilkan deretan gigi putih yang dulu selalu dia banggakan, mereka mendengus melihat hasilnya

" aku terlihat idiot "

" aku benci eyesmileku"

" anio.. kau terlihat lucu yeol..kau juga terlihat cute..ahh neomo kyepta"

" aku tak suka dibilang lucu "

" cih,, aku lebih cocok dibilang tampan dibanding cute rusa bodoh "

" yak.. musang sialan berbulu domba aku tak bodoh ..terserah kalian ah.. aku kesalllll "

Aku berteriak beberapa oktaf menarik perhatian sekeliling chanyeol membekap mulutku kaget

" jangan buat kami malu " sehun menggeleng pelan mencubit pipiku yang di amini chanyeol

" biarin "

Aku meleletkan lidahku sebal mulai mengerucutkan bibirku kebiasaanku yang selalu tanpa sadar jika aku kesal

" tuhkan ! tuhkan ! berhenti memasang tampang itu yak..xi luhan "

chanyeol menunjuk wajahku tapi langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah sedikit mungkin karena dingin atau malu..ok abaikan aku mulai berfikiran aneh

" tak mempan " sehun berujar datar

Aku semakin memberengut pada sehun menatap mereka dengan deer eyes andalanku dulu, sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar " mau apa ?" aku nyengir kuda

" minuman hangat "

" ayo pindah tempat " chanyeol menarik tanganku lembut

" andwee..aku masih mau disini"

" yak..jadi maksudmu kau menyuruh aku atau dia beli minum gitu.."

"hehehe.."

" oh..look at sehun dia selalu seperti ini dan kita tak bisa menolaknya "

" tapi siapa yang akan pergi minum "

" pake kai baik buk aja..ote?" aku mengusulkan menatap mereka bergantiaan

" ani..itu kekanak kanakan.." chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dariku

" ayolah...ayo..oppadeul..jeballl " sekali lagi aku memasang deer eyes berharap mereka luluh

" gereu..yeol..ayolah aku juga haus"

"cih "

Kkai.. bayy..bukk..

" ah..shit " sehun menendang kesal karena dia kalah berarti dia yang bertugas membeli minuman ,aku dan chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah kusutnya

" tunggu disini.. "

sehun dengan langkah gontai berjalan meninggalkan kami, aku dan chanyeol sama sama mengancungkan jempol padanya tanda setuju.

aku memejamkan mataku menikmati angin yang bertiup santai

" apa kau bahagia?"

"ne.." aku menoleh pada chanyeol yang sedang menatapku

" bahagia dengan keputusanmu melepasku karena cowo brengsek itu ?"

" kai bukan cowo brengsek oppa"

"cih.."

" jangan bahas hal itu.. maksudku semuanya memang harus terjadi seperti ini ok jadi intinya jangan bahas "

" aku tau semuanya luhan .. alasan sebenarnya kau melepasku "

" itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan"

Kami terdiam lagi, tak saling memandang aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku darinya

" wae ?"

" aku tak punya alasan khusus oppa, kau salah satu orang yang kusayangi itu saja "

"dengan melepasku"

"ne"

" kau harus mengoreksi lagi keputusanmu, aku tak tau darimana kau bisa memandang aku akan bahagia disini...aku tak peduli jika semuanya tak sama lagi, kau melepasku karena alasan ibuku itu membuatku kecewa, kau pikir selama dua tahun ini aku bahagia? Kalau waktu itu kau merundingkannya denganku mungkin kita tak harus putus, mungkin aku masih bisa membuatmu mencintaiku sedikit lagi... Setiap hari aku selalu mengingatmu mencoba menghapus setiap jengkal wajahmu ,kau tau kau menghancurkanku perlahan dengan memilih kai,kai bahkan baru mengenalmu tapi kau seolah menyayanginya melebihi apapun, aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku kau akan bahagia dengannya tapi akhirnya aku malah mendengar kau putus dengannya, aku ingin segera datang padamu saat tau kabar itu, memelukmu karena aku tau kau akan rapuh tapi tiba tiba aku harus bertunangan dengan baekhyun, aku berusaha menolaknya tapi kondisi kesehatan ibuku seolah menahanku, aku benar benar menderita karena

...aku masih mencintaimu "

Aku menutup telingaku rapat rapat saat mendengarnya, aku tak ingin mendengar kata kata itu

" apa kau memang tak pernah mencintaiku luhan ? sedikitpun selama 3 tahun? ... Jawab !

" Aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku melihat hal lain yang jelas selain dia

" mollayo.. mianhae oppa, aku tak ingin membicarakan ini aku mohon " keadaan ini membuatku tertekan semua memori saat aku melepasnya, mengambil keputusan memilih kai karena aku kira aku dan dia akan kuat, dan aku benar benar ingin memarahi diri sendiri karena tak bisa mencintainya,malah menyayangi kai lakilaki yang akhirnya meninggalkanku .. kenapa hatiku begitu rumit tuhan..

" ani.. permasalahan ini belum selesai "

" oppaa..please..."

" kau berubah ..." ucapnya semakin parau membuat aku lagi lagi merasa tertohok

" semuanya memang berubah oppa mengertilah.. baekhyun gadis yang baik dia cocok untukmu"

" aku tak membicarakan dia "

" dia tunanganmu... dia mencintaimu.. cintai dia belajarlah,,,, lupakan aku"

"TAPI AKU MENCINTAIMU BODOH ..AKU MOHON..." chanyeol menunduk, tangannya terkepal menahan emosi, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, sungguh bukannya aku tak mengerti perasaannya, aku tau sesakit apa rasanya tak di cintai oleh orang yang kita sayangi, aku mengalaminya jauh dihatiku terselip keinginan aku masih sangat mengharapkan kai, aku berpaling mengangkat wajahnya matanya terlihat memerah tuhan..kenapa lagi lagi aku membuat orang yang aku sayangi menangis.. hatiku sakit sungguh

" oppa.. jangan seperti ini aku mohon "

" satu kesempatan luhanah.. malam ini tetaplah disampingku"

"besok kau bertunangan..lepaskan aku cintai baekhyun "

" jebal..." kami saling manatap dalam diam, aku bingung, aku menyayanginya melihatnya seperti ini, memohon padaku membuatku bertambah sakit

"lu..." dia masih menatapku penuh harap, aku menghela nafas berat

" malam terakhir ok.. malam terakhir aku milikmu setelah malam ini jika perasaanku tak berubah kau harus berusaha melepasku, cintai baekhyun dan berusahalah untuk hidup lebih baik"

" gomawo " aku terkaget karena chanyeol merengkuhku dalam pelukannya menyandarkanku di dada bidangnya, harum pinus langsung menyentuh indraku,aku menangis dalam diam aku merindukannya.. tapi aku tau ini bukan cinta..aku tau ini hanya kesakitanku melepas orang yang aku sayangi untuk orang lain,aku tak bisa membiarkannya terus seperti ini ...

Author pov

Sehun hanya bisa menatap nanar dua insan yang sedang berpelukan itu, langkah dia urungkan karena dia tahu ada yang harus diselesaikan diantara mereka..hanya ini diluar dugaannya, rasanya sesesak ini setelah mendengar keputusan mereka,dia berusaha tersenyum pada chanyeol yang meliriknya. chanyeol melihat sehun dibalik punggung luhan terdiam melihat mereka berpelukan, berusaha menganalisa apa arti tatapn sehun , 'mungkinkah sehun'

sehun mengisyaratkan untuk bereskan urusan mereka sampai selesai pada chanyeol, dia berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua

" apa kali ini aku juga harus berkorban ?"

TBC

kainya belum juga dimunculin nih..haha... karena emang belum saatnya muncul.. endingnya bisa berubah rubah sesuai suasana hati author bwehehehe review ya..dont be silent reader !


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok..Ok.. thanks banget yang udah review sarang pokonyaaa... yang belum review ditunggu ya,,**

**well.. hunhan atau chanlu ? ekhm..author juga sebenenya bingung mau ngeendingin siapa haha..#ketawanista**

**langsung aja ya..**

**chaaa~~~~**

Author pov

Luhan masih sesenggukan dibahu chanyeol, biarlah malam ini dia egois memiliki chanyeol lagi, melupakan baekhyun, melupakan kai..dan sehun tunggu..

"sehun lama ya oppa "

" dia tadi datang dan pergi lagi..mungkin dia tau ada yang harus kita selesaikan"

" eh..mana bisa gitu "

" sudahlah.. aku rasa anak itu baik baik saja, ayo..tanganmu dingin kita pulang"

"aku harus menghubunginya dulu sebentar"

" sudahlu..tak usah " chanyeol mengambil smartphone luhan mematikannya dan mengembalikannya lagi pada pemiliknya " aku tak ingin kita diganggu oleh siapapun sekarang "

" sehun bukan pengganggu yeol "

" akan jadi iya jika dia ada sekarang"

Luhan menghela nafas kasar biar bagaimanapun chanyeol memang tak akan berubah selalu seenaknya dan protektiv menolaknya? ..akan jadi debat tak berujung dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut denyut pusing karena kehabisan kata kata. Akhirnya dia hanya pasrah saja ditarik chanyeol menuju apartementnya

" kau sendiri disini oppa ?"

"hm " chanyeol berjalan ke pantri menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka

" kau mau minum apa ?"

" cokla panas ada?"

" ok tunggu sebentar blue"

Luhan menilik nilik apatemen chanyeol, ruangannya luas tapi nyaman warnanya didominasi merah marun, dekorasinya pas terkesan elegan khas eropa, apartemen yang sebanding dengan kepribadian chanyeol, di dingdingnya ada berbagai lukisan yang tertata apik dan ada beberapa photo seni yang terpajang,,ada juga beberapa benda benda unik sebagai dekorasi

" sudah menilanya blue "

Luhan menoleh dari acara mengamati berbagai properti di ruangan itu

" jangan panggil aku blue terus.."

Chanyeol meletakan coklat panas di tangan mungil lugan tersenyum lembut menatap gadisnya

" kau memang biru..mau bagaimana lagi ?"

Chanyeol membawa luhan kepangkuannya, luhan menurut saja duduk di pangkuan chanyeol, tangan kanan chanyeol menopang pinggangnya sedangkan tangan kirinya memgang mug yang juga berisi coklat panas, luhan terlihat cuek saja dengan perlakuan chanyeol

" aku tak pernah tau kenapa kau menjulukiku blue "

" kau selalu jadi langit biru buatku lu " luhan mengerutkan keningnya lucu

" kau mau tau alasannya?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban

" kau selalu memberikanku ketenangan lu.. gadis misterius yang sampai sekarang tak bisa kutebak jalan pikirannya tapi aku juga tak bisa jauh dari mu"

" apa hubunganya dengan biru ? "

" itu interpretasi dari warna biru"

" langit ?kenapa langit biru "

" kau suka menatap langit"

" hanya itu "

" ani.. ada beberapa hal lain tapi itu rahasiaku"

" yak kau menyebalkan" chanyeol tertawa menatap gadisnya lembut

" minumlah.."

" ne.."

Mereka terdiam Luhan memeluk leher chanyeol, menggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher chanyeol, serupa dengan chanyeol yang memeluk erat pinggang luhan seolah enggan melepasnya lagi, chanyeol mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana ini, persetan dengan pertunangannya besok malam ,dia hanya ingin luhannya ada disisinya seperti sekarang, cukup diam memeluknya menyesap aroma khas rambut luhan itu sudah cukup jadi endorphin buatnya,solah menghilangkan semua penat yang bertumpuk selama ini

Posisi ini membuat luhan merasakan sakit di hatinya, luhan bahkan merasa jahat sekarang karena hatinya tak disini.. pikirannya jauh menerawang kenangannya dengan kai

_Flashback_

_" ayo sini lu " kai melambai pelan pada luhan yang sedang menaruh gelas dimeja menepuk nepukan pahanya agar luhan duduk disana, luhan tersenyum mengangguk menuruti keinginan namjacingunya itu duduk dipaha kai dan mulai menyesapi aroma tubuh kai yang dia sukai.. aroma hazel_

_" aku merindukanmu lu "_

_" kita tiap hari ketemu loh.." luhan berbicara sambil tangannya membelai lembut wajah kai, kai memegang tangan mungil luhan menatap manik luhan yang selalu terlihat bersinar untuknya_

_" yah.. tapi tak dengan posisi ini hm..." kai memainkan rambut ikal luhan menyesapnya luhan terkekeh dengan polah namjacingunya itu_

_"aku juga merindukannya kok " luhan bersemu tapi tetap mengusap lembut wajah kai selanjutnya menyusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kai " merindukan zonaku"_

_Kai menengadahkan kepalanya membiarkan luhan mencium lembut lehernya menyesap aroma kai yang menguar lembut dihidungnya " yah..daerah itu akan selalu jadi zonamu mawarku"_

_"hm"_

_Kai menangkup wajah luhan, membiarkan wajah mungil itu sejajar dengan wajanya_

_" sarangheyo rose " ujar kai tulus_

_" nado sarangheyo..hazel " setelahnya kai mencium bibir luhan melumatnya lembut, bukan ciuman nafsu , luhan masih tidak membalas ciumannya mata mereka masih terbuka saling menatap sebelum akhirnya luhan menutup matanya membals ciuman kai.. ciuman yang semakin lama semakin panas kadang mereka melepasnya lalu menempelkan lagi seolah menciptakan tempo yang manis ,setelah dirasa puas mereka melepaskan paggutannya, menatap lawan masing masing_

_" good kisser"_

_"thanks haha.." luhan tertawa menerima pemikiran kai tentang ciumannya_

_Flashback end_

Luhan memejamkan matanya memohon dalam hati agar ingatannya dengan kai hilang, tanpa sadar chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

" waeyo lu "

Luhan terperangah sedikit sebelum pura pura tesenyum pada chanyeol

" anio oppa.." tak seperti biasanya chanyeol tak ambil pusing dia mengecup dahi luhan sayang

" aku mencintaimu"

" oppa.."

"hm.."

" turunkan aku sebentar..aku sedikit pusing "

" gwanchana lu ?" chanyeol menuruti perkataan luhan memegang dahi luhan

" kau sedikit panas "

" ne oppa.. panas..." luhan mengiba ngibaskan tangannya seolah pendingin diruang itu tak berfungsi

" mau istirahat hm.."

"ne..bolehkah?"

" sure baby..kau kuat jalan"

Luhan menggeleng lemah, entahlah sekujur tubuhnya panas wajah putihnya memerah tubuhnyapun lemas, akhirnya chanyeol menggendong luhan menidurkan luhan diranjangnya

Nafas luhan tersengal sengal..ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang menegang luhan menatap chanyeol sayu yang kini juga menatapnya, tak perlu bertanyapun luhan tahu ini karena pengaruh obat dia mahasiswa farmasi bukan hal sulit untuk tahu penyebabnya

" yeol..akh.. kau.." ucapnya parau desahan kecil meluncur mulus tapi luhan berusaha meredamnya, chanyeol menatap luhan lembut menyelipkkan rambut luhan mengusap dahi berkeringat gadis itu

tatapannya beralih pada nakas meja menatap smarphonenya yang bergetar tulisan baekhyun tertera dilayar dengan tanpa perasaan dia mematikan smarphonenya lalu menaruhnya lagi di nakas meja, menatap lagi gadisnya yang kini wajahnya basah oleh keringat tapi terlihat..ekhm menggairahkan untuknya

"mian..lu "

" andwee akh..yeol " luhan menggelng lemah memohon agar chanyeol tak melakukan cara ini dia harus bisa menahan libidonya yang semakin memuncak

" aku hanya ingin kau miliku" setelahnya chanyeol langsung mencium bibir luhan, luhan berusaha menolak tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah melawan diluar kesadarannya dia malah membalas ciuman chanyeol, chanyeol menyeringai ditengah ciumannya tanganya mulai menysup kebalik kemeja luhan meraba pinggang lalu beralih naik ke punggungnya, gerakannya terhenti saat tangan luhan seolah menahannya, chanyeol menutup akal sehatnya yang harus dia lakukan hanya melakukan cara ini dan menjadikan luhan miliknya hanya miliknya dia melanjutkan lagi bibirnya kini merambat keleher luhan menyesapnya menggigit pelan, telihat kissmark yang jelas kentara dengan kulit luhan yang putih " yeol..akh.." luhan mendesah dibawahnya tangannya meremas pelan payudara luhan dari luar branya

" yeol..aku mohon..akh..hentikan..hiks..hiks.." luhan terisak ditengah desahannya karena tangan chanyeol kian menjadi di tubuhnya

Isakan luhan membuat chanyeol terdiam pikirannya mendadak kacau mendengarnya, dia menggeram pelan menahan dirinya gar tidak luluh

" jebal..yeol..hiks..hiks..bukan seperti ini jebal.. "

Chanyeol menatap luhan sengit, tatapan dingin tetapi kentara sekali tersakiti

" wae? Bahkan kai bisa melakukannya hah? Aku hanya ingin memilikimu, dengan begini tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu menjauh dariku, kau akan terikat denganku?"

Mereka bertatapn, luhan dengan sekuat hantinya menahan gejolak kepalanya yang semakin pusing akibat gairahnya yang dia tahan

" kau..akh..aku dan kai hanya,,akh,,aku virgin aku masih memegang prinsipku untuk menjaganya..aku mohon.. berhentilah kau melakukannyapun aku tetap tak ingin dimiliki oleh mu"

"WAE ? AKHHHHH.." Chanyeol berteriak kencang menangis membanting tubuhnya kesamping luhan menyerah ..iya dia menyerah melihat luhan terisak karena ulahnya melihat ketakutan diwajah luhannya membuat dia frustasi , luhan memjamkan matanya hatinya semakin perih,

dulu chanyeol tak seperti ini sebesar apapun nafsunya chanyeol bisa meredamnya dengan baik, seingin inginnya chanyeol akan sesuatu tidak pernah dengan cara kotor seperti ini, dia membiarkan chanyeol menangis kali ini, dia juga menangis pikirannya bahkan sudah setengah sadar,

'ok lu.. tahannlah selama 10 menit maka pengaruhnya akan hilang' batin luhan

" yeol..kau pernah bertanya padaku "

".."

" apa aku bisa membedakan cinta atau ketergantungan?"

"..."

" aku bodoh yeol.. keduanya ternyata benar benar mirip, aku bahkan tak yakin dengan jawabanku waktu itu"

" tapi setidaknya aku tahu aku tak menyesal.. meskipun itu ketergantungan.."

",,"

" aku menyayangimu..setelah kau melakukan inipun aku tak bisa membencimu.. mengertilah bagiku kau hanya kakakku, semakin aku berusahapun semakin aku tak bisa mencintaimu"

".."

"aku pernah mencintaimu mungkin.. tapi sejujurnya aku tak setulus dia yang sekarang mencintaimu"

".."

"yeol..aku tak ingin kau menyesal dengan memilihku yang tak mencintaimu.. kau akan sadar cinta baekhyun tulus.. kau hanya perlu belajar mencintainya setidaknya mulailah dengan bergantung padanya, aku yakin dia selalu ada untukmu "

" aku ingin dirimu luhanah" chanyeol mengerang mengacak wajah kusutnya

" yeol.. akan ku balik penyataanmu apa kau bisa membedakan mana obsesi dan cinta"

"lu.."

" renungkanlah yeol.. aku pergi "

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya chanyeol mencekal tangannya

"kemana? Kau buta arah?"

" aku tau jalan pulang ke apartement sehun."

.luhan menoleh pada chanyeol tersnyum hangat

" aku mohon pikirkan dan renungkan pertanyaanku tadi .." chanyeol menatap nanar kepergian luhan, tubuhnya tak berkutik dia menangis dia kalah..

Setelahnya luhan berlari keluar kamar membenahi asal bajunya dan keluar apartemen chanyeol dengan jalan sempoyongan dia coba menghubungi sehun tapi dia terlalu lelah sampai terduduk di lorong apartemen tanpa sadar sehun telah berdiri dihadapannya menatapnya khawatir , dia sejak tadi diam di lobby apartemen chanyeol menunggu hanya mennunggu karena firasat buruknya tentang luhan tak pernah meleset dan sekarang disini dia melihat luhan yang rapuh bajunya terlihat acak acakan dia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas bercak merah dilehernya, dia bukan namja polos lagi yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi, sehun berjongkong mensejajarkan tubuhnya mengelus sayang rambut luhan mendongakan wajah luhan, dilihatnya luhan menatapnya kosong bibirnya sedikit bengkak, dia langsung memeluk luhan saat itu juga membiarkan luhan akhirnya menangis kencang dipelukannya, yang hanya bisa dia lakukan hanya mengelus rambutnya menenangkan gadis itu meyakinkannya kalau dia sudah aman sekarang, sampai luhan tertidur dia menngendong luhan menuju parkiran mobilnya membwanya pulang ke apartemennya membiarkan luhan benar benar istirahat dengan sehun yang terus menatapnya sendu semalaman.

" tersenyumlah seperti dulu tulipku..aku merindukanmu"

Sehun tersenyum getir mencium kening luhan membiarkan dia tertidur di sofa karena takut menganggu luhan

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**hei..hei.. I'm come back gomawo yang udah review ya...review dan saran lainnya ditunggu loh..**

** di chapter sebelumnya kejawab ya gimana perasaaan chanyeol dan sehun ke luhan.. iya luhan disini emang gadis yang membingungkan author juga gemes sih wkwkw untuk cast cast lain akan terus bertambah sepanjang chap berjalan hehe..**

**semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab penasarannya yaaa**

**selamat menikmati chaaa~~~**

sehun masih berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, tapi bayangan keadaan luhan tadi membuat tubuhnya panas menahan marah perasan kesal,sedih,semuanya bercampur, dia mengerang frustasi saat sadar jam menunjukan waktu hampir pagi, dirasa amarahnya tak kunjung reda dia mengambil kunci mobilnya keluar dari apartemennya

dia mendecih tak sabaran memencet pasword apartement chanyeol yang sudah dia hapal diluar kepala, setelah pintu terbuka di langsung masuk terburu buru tujuannya adalah kamar pemuda menyebalkan itu tapi langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan chanyeol yang tertidur di sofa dengan keadaan berantakan, di meja berserakan botol botol wine bahkan ada yang tumpah meleber ke karpet dibawahnya,

" ck.. dia mabuk sialan.."

sehun terduduk di sofa sebelahnya mengacak wajahnya kasar, chanyeol terbatuk batuk.. dia terbangun menatap sehun setengah sadar matanya menyipit menatap sehun acuh

" wae?"

" kau yang kenapa brengsek ?" sehun menggeram menahan amarahnya

" bagaimana keadaanya?"

" cih.. kau masih berani bertanya keadaanya?"

" dia menangis?" chanyeo berusaha bangkit duduk menatap sehun

" apa yang terjadi?" sehun berkata dingin tak peduli jika sekarang dia sedang berbicara dengan pria setengah mabuk, chanyeol terkekeh pelan..manatap nyalang sahabatnya

" ehm...yah..aku dan dia..ya sedikit bermain..ouh tadi itu benar benar menggairahkan kau tau dia benar benar...

BUGH

Sehun memukul keras rahang chanyeol menarik kerah bajunya pukulan terus menerus dilayangkannya tapi chanyeol tak membalas sama sekali, dia menatap wajah sehun datar seolah tak merasakan sakit padahal darah sudah keluar dari sudut bibirnya

"AKU TAK MENINGGALKANNYA UNTUK HAL INI BASTARD" Teriakan sehun mengakhiri pukulan terakhirnya menghempaskan chanyeol kembali kesofa

Chanyeol sekarang malah tertawa keras tak peduli dia telah memancing amarah sehun, jauh dilubuk hatinya dia menyesal telah memperlakukan luhan seperti itu, dia menyakiti gadis yang dia cinta sendiri, biarlah bibirnya sobek karena dengan lancang telah mencium paksa luhan, menganggap sakit akibat pukulan sehun adalah hukuman untuknya

" KAU MENCINTAINYA JUGA KAN OH SEHUN ?" chanyeol berteriak menunjuk sehun

"KAU..

" HAHAHAHAHAA.. KITA MENCINTAI GADIS YANG SAMA TERNYATA..KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH SELAMA INI TAK TAHU HAH? CK..Ck.. berapa lama kita bersahabat sehuna..sampai kapan kau akan sembunyi eoh ?

" apa maksud mu?" sehun mulai bisa mengendalikan amarahnya lagi

" kau berkorban untuku hun? Mau sampai kapan hm..?" chanyeol terkekeh pelan meskipun hatinya merasakan sakit yang teramat

" jangan berputar putar park chanyeol"

" aku mencintanya.. kau mencintainya.. dia mencintai kai.. apa artinya ini?"

" dia gadis bodoh yang kita cintai" chanyeol terus meracau sehun hanya diam masih menahan amarahnya meskipun dia kaget karena canyeol tahu perasaannya

" mengakulah.. sehun..

" kalaupun aku mencitainya apa maumu hah ?" sehun menyerah mengaku pada akhirnya

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi meskipun matanya memanas " mau ku..anio..aku yang bertanya apa maumu sekarang?"

" brengsek..!"

" apa kau akan berkorban lagi kali ini? Membiarkan aku memiliki luhan meskipun dengan paksaan merusak harga dirinya..menyetubuhinya menghamilinya lalu menikah dan memilikinya selamanya"

"PARK CHANYEOL JAGA UCAPANMU"

"ANI..Aku akan melakukannya.. sehun bersiap menyerang chanyeol lagi

" kalau kau meninggalkannya" sehun berdiri ditempatnya mencerna maksud kalimat terakhir chanyeol, chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya menatap sehun dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan

" aku menyerah.. buatlah dia mencintaimu tapi aku akan melakukan hal tadi jika suatu saat kau meninggalkannya tak peduli dia akan tersiksa, setidaknya aku bukan melepasnya ke orang yang salah seperti kai.. aku ingin dia bersama orang yang tepat seperti mu"

Sehun tidak merespon mereka terdiam chanyeol berbalik menuju kamarnya

" wae ?" sehun akhirnya merespon bertanya pada chanyeol yang sekarang diambang pintu kamarnya

" aku percaya..karena kau adalah sahabatku..jangan berkorban lagi untuk cintamu sehunah, jaga dia aku mohon.. kembalikan luhan yang dulu.. dan..luhan masih virgin"

Ucapan terakhir chanyeol dibarengi dengan ditutupnya kamar itu, chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di bagian tempat tidur yang beberapa jam lalu digunakannya untuk melecehkan luhan menyesap aroma luhan yang tersisa disana menangis dalam diam karena sekarang dia benar benar bulat melepas luhan.. dia sadar mungkin benar cintanya telah berubah jadi obsesi memiliki luhan, gadis yang mengenalkannya akan kasih sayang yang dulu tak dia dapatkan dari orang tuanya, luhan yang selalu mengurusnya dulu, luhan yang selalu memeluknya saat dia lelah..dia sadar dia terobsesi karena ketergantungannya akan sosok luhan,tanpa dia sadar dia menyakiti luhan.

.membiarkan sehun memiliki luhan.. mungkin adalah keputusan nekatnya.. tapi dia tau sangat tahu seberapa besar tulusnya cinta sehun yang terpendam selama ini untuk luhan..

Diperjalanan pulang sehun terus merenungkan maksud chanyeol.. sekarang dia mungkin bisa dengan jelas menunjukan kalau dia mencintai luhan,tak perlu berdalih karena dia adalah sahabat luhan lagi.. tapi dia memikirkan luhan..gadis yang sampai sekarang hatinya di genggam oleh kai, laki laki asing yang membuat chanyeol dan dia iri setengah mati, luhannya bukan luhan yang dulu akan selalu terbuka dengannya..yang akan mencarinya menceritakan apa yang dia rasakan padanya...luhan yang sekarang lebih tertutup.. seolah dia mendirikan dingding kokoh untuk setiap laki laki yang menyayanginya, tapi dia juga tak bisa membiarkan luhan terus begitu dia akan menjaga luhan..benar kata chanyeol dia akan membuat luhan mencintainya..

Sehun sampai di apartemennya, jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi dan dia belum tidur sedikitpun kepalanya pusing, badannya juga, dia harus pergi tidur untuk memulihkan lagi tubuhnya, dia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya melihat luhan yang masih terlihat lelap dia tersenyum menatap wajah polos luhan

" wajahmu saat tidur benar benar terlihat polos lu" dia berujar lembut mengambil guling dan meletakannya di tengah sesuai perjanjiannya dengan luhan,tak lama diapun tertidur di samping luhan

Luhan mengerejapkan matanya menatap langit langit kamar, menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan lalu terduduk.. sadar kalau sekarang dia berada di kamar sehun, dilihanya sehun tertidur pulas disampingnya lama luhan menatap wajah tampan sehun, mata sehun yang tajam sekarang tesembunyi dibalik kelopaknya yang menutup, rahanya yang tegas dan bibirnya yang tipis, luhan merona menyadari betapa tampannya sahabanya ini..

dia beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ke kamar mandi, diam didepan wastafel menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, tersenyum miris saat dia menemukan bercak merah di lehernya ,perlahan menyentuhnya lembut pikirannya jauh menerawang pada chanyeol dan kejadian semalam dia benar benar tak bisa membenci chanyeol, apa dia baik baik saja batinnya terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, dia juga sangat berterimakasih pada sehun karena seperti malaikat penjaganya..selalu seperti malaikat penjaganya.

Setelah beres mandi dan berpakaian rapi dia keluar kamar mandi, dilihatnya sehun masih tertidur.. dia tak tega membangunkannya karena kelihatannya tidur sehun sangat pulas,

LUHAN POV

'bagaimana ini..aku lapar tapi tak ada bahan makanan untuk di masak' aku meratapi nasib perutku yang sekarang sedang mangadakan konser tunggal ' tapi tak mungkin membangunkan sehun' aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi..

" luhan.."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara sehun terbangun dengan wajah mengantuknya mengucek matanya lucu

" kau sudah bangun? Sejak kapan"

" belum lama..jika masih mengantuk tidurlah lagi sehun"

"kau sudah mandi? "

"hm... tidur lagi sana"

Aku terkekeh melihatnya terduduk tapi dengan mata terpejam

"sedikit mengantuk sih..tapi aku tau kau lapar"

" ah.. kau juga lapar ya"

"em..tapi tak ada bahan untuk di masakkan,,jadi tunggulah sebentar kita ke mini market beli bahan makanan ya..aku mandi dulu"

Sehun berlalu menuju ke kamar mandi, aku menunggunya sambil menonton acara berita perancis, percuma sih..karena aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakn,,

Author pov

" eoh.. mau kau apakan semua cemilan itu sehunah"

"di makan lah "

"semuanya"

"hn.."

" kau bisa sakit kalau terus makan cemilan instan begitu..sini biar ku pilih"

" yang ini jangan..yang ini ok lah" sehun mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah luhan yang sudah bermental ibu ibu rumah tangga, dia memilih semua cemilan yang sehun ambil, ada yang di masukan keranjang ada juga yang dengan seenaknya dikembalikan pada sehun

" ish..masukan saja semuanya"

"ani..ani.. kembalikan cemilan itu.. kadar pengawetnya lebih dari normal" luhan mengibas ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh sehun segera mengembalikannya, sehun mencibir luhan seperti ibu ibu meskipun dia tetap menurut seperti anjing yang takut majikannya marah

Setelah beres berbelanja , mereka langsung kembali ke apartement, jarak apartement dan mini market memang tak jauh, cukup dengan berjalan kaki 10 menit, luhan langsung sibuk memasak sedangkan sehun bermalas malasan di depan tv, karena bosan akhirnya sehun menuju dapur duduk di depan meja makan hanya memandang tanpa berniat membantu luhan memasak, luhan mendengus melihat sehun dengan santainya hanya menatapnya

" bantu sedikit ke "

" kau mau aku membakar dapur?"

" memangnya selama di perancis dulu kau tak penah memasak"

"yup..aku lebih sering makan diluar"

" cih,,tuan muda syndrom" luhan mencibir

Aroma masakan yang lezat menyapa hidung sehun, dia memang merindukan masakan luhan yang tak pernah bermasalah di lidahnya membuat perutnya berteriak cepat cepat ingin diisi, dia mengikuti setiap gerakan luhan yang menyimpan makanan di meja makan, matanya tak pernah lepas dari makanan itu,, dia langsung mencomot sendok ingin mencicipi

"YAK..baca doa dulu" luhan memukul tangan sehun cepat sehun memutar bola matanya malas akhirnya dia memimpin doa dan mereka makan dengan hidmat tanpa banyak bicara, luhan dan sehun memang bukan orang suka bicara saat makan.

Saat sehun dan luhan sedang membereskan sisa makan mereka, bunyi bel apartement berbunyi, mereka sama sama saling pandang, karena dirasa sehun belum beranjak juga akhirnya luhan yang membuka pintu apartement itu

" nuguseyo?" luhan terheran melihat wanita cantik berdiri angkuh didepannya

"oh..kau luhan?" wanita aneh itu menatap sinis luhan, menjudge luhan dari atas ke bawah seolah luhan adalah mahluk teraneh yang pernah dia lihat " kristal..tunangan sehun..minggirr.." kristal langsung menyerobot masuk tanpa sopan santun " yak..aish.." luhan menatap wanita itu jengah, tak habis pikir tenyata tunangan sehun berkelakuan buruk

"mana sehun?"

"di dapur"

"sehuniieeeee" dia berjalan kearah dapur meninggalkan luhan yang cengo melihat kelakuan wanita itu yang berubah 180 derajat menjadi wanita manis seperti anak kecil, sehun menghampiri mereka kristal langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada sehun tapi dengan sigap sehun menahan tangannya, mendorongnya menjauh luhan yang melihat kejadian itu hanya meringis menatap kasian kristal

"kasar sekali sehuniiee" kristal bertingkah pura pura sakit tapi sehun hanya memandang datar

" ada perlu apa?" sehun berujar datar dan dingin, luhan terheran karena tingkah sehun yang jauh dari kata ramah sekarang

" eum,, ada yang harus kita bicarakan"

"bicaralah..aku tak punya waktu"

Kristal melirik luhan sinis dari tatapannya seolah bicara aku-ingin-bicara-berdua-dengan-sehun, luhan menghela nafas " baik..baik..aku tunggu dikamar" luhan berjalan menuju kamar

"ani..tetap disini" sehun mengintrupsi jalan luhan

"tak usah..urusi dulu urusanmu sehuna..barangkali penting.."

Luhan meninggalkan mereka berdua, berdiam diri dikamar, dia juga tak berniat mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tak lama smartphonenya bergetar

Baekhyun onni calling

Luhan langsung mengangkatnya

"luhaaaaaennnnn.." baekhyun berteriak di ujung sana

" ne onnie" luhan menjawab seadanya meskipun telinganya berdenging mendengar baekhyun berteriak

" kau sibuk? Lagi dimana? Bisa antar aku tidak?"

Baekhyun memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan

" anio..di apartement sehun, wae onnie?"

" aku jemput sekarang ya..siap siap ok.."

" baiklah..jemput di taman apartement saja onn"

" sip" baekhyun menutup sesi telephonnya, luhan menatap datar telephonyna 'ada apa lagi ini' tapi akhirnya dia bersiap siap dan keluar. Dilihatnya sehun duduk dengan angkuh tanpa memandang kristal, sedangkan gadis itu masih dengan sikap sok manis tangannya di kalungkan pada leher sehun manja, sehun menatap luhan lembut beranjak melepas paksa tangan kristal menuju luhan

" mau kemana?"

" pergi dengan baekhyun.. ada yang harus aku bantu katanya"

"perlu kuantar" mereka sekarang seolah mengabaikan kristal yang menggeram kesal

"anio.. urusi dulu urusanmu sehuna"

"urusanku sudah selesai" luhan melirik kristal, gadis itu menatap sinis luhan.. luhan menghela nafas berat

'selesai dari hongkong' batin luhan berkomentar

" aku tak berfikir begitu..selesaikanlah..jaaa~~~" luhan berlari ke arah pintu dan menghilang setelahnya

" anak itu" sehun mencibir berbalik melihat kristal sengit " bisa kau percepat nona jung" ujarnya dingin

" kau begitu kasar pada tunanganmu sehunie" kristal mendekat lagi padanya

" mantan tunangan..apa aku harus mengingatkannya lagi" sehun jengah juga dengan wanita tak tahu diri ini

" ani..ani..kau masih tunanganku"

" keluargaku sudah memutuskan pertunangan kita,,sekarang cepat pergi dari sini"

" ayolah sehun..itu hanya salah paham.. semua yang kau dengar itu bohong aku diancam oleh lelaki itu, aku sudah cukup kaya untuk hanya mengambil hartamukan"

" pergi dari sini jalang.." suara rendah sehun lebih dingin dari sebelumnya " sehun" kristal membuka kemejanya didepan sehun merayu sehun dengan tubuhnya, sehun hanya memandang datar tak tertarik

" pergi atau kupanggilkan security sekarang"

Kristal mendengus memakai kembali kemejanya dengan kasar, susah sekali menaklukan lelaki dingin seperti sehun atau sehun tidak normal karena menolak pesonanya apalagi menolak tubuhnya

" cepat bitch !" mulut sehun semakin kasar saja melihat yeoja di depannya ini, kristal menampar sehun dia tidak terima disebut pelacur oleh namja didepanyna, dia langsung pergi tanpa berucap apapun, cukup dia memohon pada sehun dia pasti bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih kaya dibanding sehun

"cih" sehun mendecih tak suka menampar wanita benar benar buka gayanya,

"dasar wanita penganggu" akhirnya sehun kembali ketempat tidur karena ngantuk tiba tiba menyerangnya dia berpikir ingin menyusul luhan, tapi mungkin luhan dan baekhyun ada keperluan wanita, yang jelas dia tak bisa ikut campur, dia memutuskan untuk menjemput luhan nanti sore saja.

" mau kemana onni?" luhan sekarang sudah ada di mobil baekhyun

" antar aku mengambil gaun untuk nanti malam "

" oh..baiklah"

" kau tau semalam chanyeol susah dihubungi kau juga.. kalian ngapain sih?"

Luhan seolah susah bernafas , dia teringat kejadian semalam, untung bercak merah dilehernya sudah tak jelas dengan terpaksa dia berbohong pada baekhyun

" kami pergi ke eiffel onn, lalu berjalan jalan yah,,gitu aku sampai lupa waktu hahaha" luhan berkilah garing

" kau pertama kali kesini ya" baekhyun seolah tak curiga dengan jawaban luhan

" yup"

Mereka sampai didepan butik yang dituju, baekhyun langsung menarik luhan setelah berbicara dalam bahasa perancis yang sama sekali tak dimengerti luhan penjaganya menunjukan mereka gaun putih satin yang minimalis tapi tetap terkesan mewah

" aku yang mendesignnya..bagus tidak" baekhyun meminta pendapa luhan

" bagus onn..gaun yang manis" itu komentar jujur luhan

" tunggu disini ya..aku akan mencobanya" luhan mengangguk menatap beberapa manekin yang juga dilapisi gaun gaun yang tak kalah indah paris memang kota mode dunia,

baekhyun sekarang mengenakan gaun itu luhan terkagum kagum melihatnya karena gaun itu secara sempurna terlihat pas ditubuh baekhyun, benar benar cantik, dia pikir tak salah melepas chanyeol pada gadis didepannya ini

" ote?" luhan menampilkan 2 jempolnya heboh pada baekhyun,

Baekhyun mengajak luhan ke kafe langganannya, kafe dengan nuansa hijau di tengah kota paris yang sibuk, mereka banyak berbicara urusan wanita, sejujurnya luhan sangat menyukai baekhyun, dia seperti kakak perempuan untuknya

" lu.."

"ne onnie?" luhan menyesap moccacinonya menatap baekhyun

" mianhae" luhan tak salah dengar baekhyun meminta maaf padanya, luhan tak mengerti

" mianhae telah merebut chanyeol darimu" baekhyun menunduk mengalihkan pandangannya dari luhan, luhan terkejut jadi baekhyun tau hubungannya dengan chanyeol

" tak apa onn, aku dan chanyeol sudah lama putus..tak perlu minta maaf"

"ani.. chanyeol oppa masih mencintaimukan? Aku tak pernah melihat chanyeol menatap wanita selembut itu bahkan kepada ibunya"

" onn.."

" waktu pertama kenal, chanyeol benar benar dingin..dia menolak mentah mentah pertunangan ini, tapi sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat aku justru tak bisa melepasnya, aku ternyata menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu.. aku mulai mencari tahu tentangnya sampai aku bertemu sehun aku tau yang terjadi anatara kamu dan dia..maaf aku berpura pura tak tahu"

"gwanchana"

" lu..mianhae.. biarpun kau masih mencintai chanyeol, aku sudah tak bisa melepasnya, aku seolah tak bisa hidup tanpanya sekarang"

" aku tak mencintainya ko onn" luhan tersenyum manis pada gadis didepannya tak mengindahkan hatinya yang sedikit sesak

" yah,,tapi chanyeol masih mencintaimu" baekhyun berujar lirih

" onnie.. tunggulah sedikit lagi.. bisa onnie bersabar sedikit lagi ,chanyeol pasti akan mencintai onnie lambat laun, onnie hanya perlu selalu ada untuknya, onnie bisa berjanji untukukan?"

Baekhyun menatap luhan lembut dia mengerti kenapa chanyeol dan sehun menyukai gadis ini, gadis ini mempunya aura yang menenangkan, membuat kita nyaman disisinya tanpa ragu baekhyun memeluk luhan terus berujar maaf, luhan mengelus punggung baekhyun menenangkan memantapkan hatinya kalau dia tak keberatan dengan pertunangan ini.

" sudah siap lu?" sehun melongokan wajahnya ke kamar dia sudah siap dengan tampilannya, sehun memakai kemeja putih yang dilapis dengan tuksedo hitam dia terlihat sangat tampan, dilihatnya luhan sudah siap dengan gaun baby blue yang chanyeol siapkan, gaun yang terlihat pas untuknya, rambut panjangnya dia sanggul tetapi menyisakan helaian helaian acak disekitar lehernya,

' manisnya' sehun menatap luhan tanpa berkedip, luhan tersenyum pada sehun

" khaja~~" luhan menarik tangan sehun tanpa sadar sehun memegang dadanya yang sekarang bergemuruh kencang , mereka benar benar mirip sepasang kekasih

Beberapa menit lagi pesta pertunangan chanyeol dimulai, luhan dan sehun telah sampai di tempat acara,

"Luhannn..disini" luhan menoleh kesumber suara melihat lay dan suho melambai padanya dan sehun, sehun menatap datar pasangan itu mengikuti kemanapun luhan pergi dia jadi beberapa kali lipat lebih protektif

" onnie ya.." luhan dan lay berpelukan melepas rindu

"mian tak bisa menjemputmu dibandara dan baru bisa bertemu sekarang,,suho sibuk dengan pasiennya..dan aku harus membantunya..rumah sakit benar benar ramai"

Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah calon tunangannya yang sangat keibuan jika dekat dengan luhan, bagi lay luhan adalah anaknya, suho melirik pada sehun yang tatapannya tak lepas dari kedua gadis didepannya tepatnya hanya pada luhan

" bagaimana kabarmu lu" suho bertanya lembut pada 'anaknya' itu

" baik oppa..aih kau pasti sangat bahagia bisa ditemani lay onnie setiap hari" luhan menjawab dengan wajah berbinar binar, lay mencubit pipi luhan lucu karena gemas melihat tingkah 'anaknya'

" ya..kami akan segera menikah bulan depan" suho mengaitkan lengannya kepinggang lay, lay merona karena tindakannya, luhan tersenyum bahagia melihat keduanya

" kau harus datang" lay mengingatkan luhan

" pasti" luhan memberikan jempol pada lay, suho mencubit pipi luhan gemas

" yak..yak..hyung jangan mencubit seenaknya" sehun menarik tangan suho yang akan mencubit luhan lagi, suho mencibir melihat tingkah sehun yang sangat protek terhadap luhan itu, membuat luhan dan lay terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil sehun dan suho.

Chanyeol menatap luhan dari jauh, disampingnya ada baekhyun menatapnya sendu, tak lama pembawa acara berbicara dalam bahasa perancis bahwa acara penyempatan cincin akan dilakukan sekarang " oppa..ayo" chanyeol berdehem sebentar kembali stoik seperti semula, dia menatap baekhyun yang sekarang lebih manis dari biasanya, dia memang menyukai baekhyun hanya menyukainya belum mencintainya seperti pada luhan tapi mulai sekarang dia akan belajar mencintai gadis didepannya itu, baekhyun gadis baik dia juga anggun hanya sedikit cerewet , baekhyun gugup setengah mati ditatap begitu oleh chanyeol

Pertama chanyeol menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya lalu baekhyun melakukan hal sama, tepuk tangan yang riuh menyambut keduanya, baekhyun tersenyum manis dia memeluk lengan chanyeol

Luhan bertepuk tangan turut bahagia melihat keduanya, chanyeol sempat melihatnya tadi, mereka seolah berbicara lewat mata " aku akan belajar" itulah kira kira arti tatapn chanyeol tadi, sehun menggengam tanganya,menguatkan luhan kalau dia ada disampingnya membuat hati luhan perlahan menghangat, sehun memang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman meskipun hanya dengan memegang tangannya

" kau tak apa lu" lay menatap luhan sedikit khawatir

" semuanya sudah selesai onni,, baekhyun cocok dengan chanyeol" lay tersenyum tulus melihat luhan 'anaknya' , suho meyakinkan lay kalau luhan pasti baik baik saja karena dia tahu sehun mencintai luhan.

Sekarang mereka sedang berdansa secara bergiliran pasangan mereka akan berganti sampai tiba luhan berpasangan dengan chanyeol, baekhyun dengan sehun

" maaf" kata pertama yang terucap dari chanyeol setelah sekian menit mereka hanya berdansa tanpa mengobrol

"gwanchana"

" kau harus bahagia lu~~"

" kau juga oppa" luhan tersenyum tulus pada chanyeol

" boleh aku memelukmu" permintaan chanyeol diangguki oleh luhan ini yang terakhir mereka berpelukan sehun dan baekhyun melihatnya, baekhyun terlihat resah tapi sehun meyakinkannya

" tenanglah nuna..chanyeol sudah memutuskan melepas luhan"

"jincayo?"

"em" sehun memasukan tangannya pada saku celananya melihat chanyeol yang masih memeluk luhan

" kau mencintainya hun?"

"ya.."

" luhan gadis baik.. jangan tinggalkan dia" baekhyun berpesan pada sehun

" never" sehun tersenyum menatap luhan dan chanyeol yang berjalan kearah mereka, chanyeol berbicara pada sehun lewat matanya jaga-dia, yang di angguki oleh sehun,

" kami akan pulang besok pagi"

" sudah mau pulang lagi?" lay menatap sedih luhan, padahal baru beberapa jam mereka berkumpul seperti ini meskipun tanpa kris sepupu luhan yang juga sahabat mereka, kris sedang ada ujian yang mengakibatkan dia tak bisa datang.

"ne..onn..aku dan sehun harus kuliah"

" hati hati" pesan terakhir chanyeol untuk mereka

Luhan dan sehun sebentar lagi berangkat, di antar oleh suho, lay, chanyeol,dan baekhyun

Sehun dan chanyeol berbincang memisahkan diri, luhan tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, dia sekarang sedang dipeluk oleh baekhyun dan lay sedangkan suho menatap mereka lembut dia memang pantas disebut ayah

" kami berangkat..jaa~"

Luhan terkantuk kantuk karena dia sangat mengantuk sejak tadi, sehun disampingnya terkekeh

" kau bisa pakai bahuku jika ingin tidur" tanpa merespon luhan sudah bersandar dibahu sehun, menjadikannya bantal dan tertidur, sehun mengelus rambut luhan lembut dirasa tidur luhan sudah pulas dia mengecup kepala luhan

" sarange"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah sampai di korea, mereka langsung menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa jarang jarang mereka berkomunikasi karena jadwal yang sibuk kuliah terkadang sehun hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat atau menelephon sesekali di malam hari setelah tugasnya selesai, meskipun begitu hubungan mereka kian dekat, xiumin dan tao bahkan beranggapan kalau sehun adalah namjacingu luhan, luhan hanya tersenyum merespon kedua orang itu yang mendadak heboh saat melihat rupa sehun yang sangat tampan menurut mereka.

Saat ini luhan ada kelas kimia, tapi karena dosen yang berhalangan hadir jadilah kelasnya ribut

" aku dan dia hanya sahabat" ujar luhan tanpa menoleh kearah dua sahabat yang tak penah bosan mengintrogasinya sejak kepulangannya dari perancis, mata dan tangannya tetap sibuk mengerjakan tugas kimia yang dosen berikan

" aku tak percaya" tao menimpali

" kau bodoh atau apa ? sehun jelas jelas terlihat menyukaimu lebih dari sahabat" kali ini xiumin yang berbicara sambil memakan bakpau makanan kesukaannya..ayolah bahkan pipinya tak jauh beda dengan makanan itu gembul dan lucu, karena itulah luhan dan tao sering memanggilanya baozie

" dia memang seperti itu sejak dulu"

" bahkan aku dan baozie onnie juga bisa melihat itu, tatapan sehun ke kamu itu bukan lagi tatapan sahabat tau"

Luhan menghela nafas jengah dengan kedua sahabatnya itu, harus berapa kali dia bilang jika dia dan sehun hanya bersahabat tak lebih, meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri adanya sehun saat ini seolah memberikan kenyamanan khas untuk luhan, tapi dia masih terlalu takut untuk tahu apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya

" kau harus move on dari kamjong itu luhanah" xiumin sebagai orang tertua diantara mereka selalu memberikan nasihat yang sama padanya

" yup..dan aku rasa sehun sangat bagus untuk dijadikan pilihan"

" jadi kalian ingin sehun jadi pelarianku gitu?" luhan kali ini mendongak kearah sahabatnya itu

"hei..memangnya kau tak menyukainya sedikitpun..akh maksudku sebagai seorang yeoja kau tak menyukai namja tampan kaya dan baik hati sepertinya..kau tak sebodoh itukan xi luhan"

" molayo~~ aku tak tahu apa aku menyukainya sebagai namja atau sebagai kakakku saja.."

"eng" tao mengerutkan dahi bingung dengan jawaban ambigu luhan

" well.. kau taukan dulu aku dan kai juga bersahabat tapi ternyata setelah kita putus hubungan kami tak seperti dulu meskipun aku dan dia sama sama memutuskan untuk bersahabat lagi.. aku dan dia sama sama canggung dan semakin menjauh seperti sekarang..aku hanya tak ingin itu terjadi padaku dan sehun..aku hanya tak ingin lagi ditinggalkan "

" lu..dengar aku pikir kau menyukainya, hanya kau terlalu takut mengakuinya.. berhenti menutup diri dari lelaki yang menyayangimu hanya karena si kamjong item itu "

" kalian terlihat cocok percayalah, kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu untuknya"

"bagaimana bisa begitu..aku bahkan tak tahu perasaan sehun sebenarnya padaku..lagian untuku move on itu tak harus aku menjalin kasih dengan lelaki, cukup dengan keberhasilan ku melupakan kai.. itu udah bisa disebut move on buatku, aku juga bukan gadis yang bisa jatuh cinta hanya karena fisiknya, aku perlu waktu lama untuk bisa memutuskannya"

" hah.. mau berapa lama kau tetap kukuh pada prinsip moveon mu itu" tao memutar bola matanya malas setiap kali luhan membicarakan prinsip moveonnya itu

" pertanyaannya.. sampai kapan kau baru akan berhasil melupakan kai hm?" xiumin bertanya pada luhan, yang membuat luhan tergagap sendiri, sampai sekarangpun selama 6 bulan ini tak pernah sehari pun luhan lupa memikirkan namja itu

" tuhkan kau tak bisa menjawab.." tao kali ini bicara sambil mencontek tugas milik luhan yang baru selesai dikerjakan luhan

" aku yakin pasti bisa melupakan kai.. aku tak ingin jadi yeoja jahat yang menjadikan sehun pelampiasanku dari kai, biarkan aku menghapus perasaaan ku dulu sampai hatiku benar benar kosong, dan siap menerima namja lain, aku ingin saat aku menjalin kasih lagi semuanyanya yang aku rasakan dimulai dari nol"

" lulu..lulu" xiumin menggeleng betapa keras kepalnya sahabatny ini, dia memang mengerti kenapa luhan jadi seperti ini, mempunyai pikiran seperti itu karena kesakitan yang selama ini dia rasakan, karena perasaan ditinggalkan,membuatnya seolah sangat hati hati untuk memilih namja, membuatnya seolah menutup diri dan itu membuat xiumin khawatir, sudah banyak namja yang ditolak luhan dengan alasan yang sama, tapi untuk sehun xiumin yakin dia namja yang baik untuk luhan, xiumin yang baru mengenalnyapun bahkan bisa melihat seberapa tulusnya cinta sehun untuk luhan, xiumin juga yakin luhan bukan gadis bodoh yang tak bisa mengartikan semua perlakuan sehun untuknya,gadis itu hanya takut dengan ketakutannya sendiri,

xiumin dan tao termasuk orang yang tahu betapa terpuruknya luhan karena kai, gadis yang mereka tahu gadis yang kuat tak pernah menangis, gadis yang mereka sebut berhati batu karena luhan tak pernah menangis dan tak pernah mengeluh dalam kondisi apapun tapi waktu itu untuk pertama kalinya luhan datang ke kelas dengan mata bengkak, memeluk mereka dan menangis.. dari situ mereka tahu seberapa rapuhnya gadis ini, sebesar itukah cintanya untuk kai, sampai bisa merobohkan batu dihatinya,, sebesar itukah sayangnya sampai dia sendiri tak bisa menahan tangisnya.. mereka selalu berusaha membuat luhannya kembali, bukan luhan yang terlihat kuat tapi akan langsung rapuh saat semuanya berbicara tentang kai, mereka menyayangi luhan.. terlalu sayang rasanya jika luhan terus menangisi namja yang bahkan mungkin tak pernah memikirkannya lagi.

" setidaknya cobalah dengan membuka hatimu luhanah" tao tersenyum tulus memberikan nasihat untuk sahabatnya ini, luhan tersenyum sama tulusnya..dia tahu kedua sahabatnya ini sangat menyayanginya..

" BAOZIEEE NUNAAAAA"

Suara cempreng didepan pintu sukses membuat seisi kelas menoleh pada namja yang dengan wajah troll khasnya yang sekarang melambai lambaikan tangannya bodoh, xiumin menundukan wajahnya malu melihat kelakuan namja cingunya, sedangkan luhan sweedrop melihatnya, sedangkan tao? Dia sudah tertawa ngakak melihat xiumin yang malu karena ulah si chen trol itu. Seisi kelas kembali fokus pada apa yang mereka kerjakan tak lagi menghiraukan namja yang memang sudah sering keluar masuk seenaknya ke kelas mereka

" annyeong nuna" chen sekarang sudah ada didepan xiumin, xiumin mendongak memasang wajah datar

" ada apa?" xiumin menimpali sambil membereskan bukunya, rupanya dia sudah selelsai mencontek tugasnya

" ayo pulang bersama aku punya 2 tiket menonton film malam ini..bagaimana..mau ya nuna" chen menggoyang goyangkan badannya seperti anjing yang meminta makan pada majikannya, tao dan luhan hanya memperhatikan pasangan yang menurut mereka absurd ini.

" jika kau tak berhenti melakukan hal bodoh.. aku menolaknya "

" nuna..jahatnya pada namja cingu sendiri" chen mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sebenarnya tak pantas untuk namja seusianya, xiumin hanya meliriknya sebentar

"gereu..gereu.. aku akan diam tak banyak tingkah tapi malam ini kita nonton.. ya..ya..ya..nunana ya..pleaseeee" xiumin menghela nafas pelan mau bagaimana lagi sifat troll chen memang sudah mendarah daging, tapi meskipun begitu sebenarnya dia sangat mencintai namjanya ini " ara..ara.. khaja..lu, tao aku pergi dulu ya ngurus anak ini..by by" xiumin menarik lengan chen yang membuat senyum dinamja berwajah kotak itu semakin lebar, akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan luhan dan tao, tao cengo melihatnya dia tak habis pikir bagaimana duo orang itu bisa bersatu padahal banyak sekali perbedaan diantara mereka

" aku masih tak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa pacaran" akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya

"untuk beberapa kasus hubungan itu bukan mencari sisi yang sama taoya.. seperti seleting.. mencari sisi yang beda baru bisa bersatu, chen dan xiumin memang selalu berbeda dan terlihat mustahil jika bersatu, tapi justru bagi mereka perbedaan itulah yang bisa membuat mereka bersatu"

" aku..kapan ya bisa menemukan namja yang cocok" tao mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

" aku iri nih..xiumin punya chen.. kau juga ada sehun yang selalu disampingmu aku? Aih..kenapa aku jadi jomblo ngenes gini sih" dia mengacak panjang hitamnya, luhan tertawa melihatnya

" tunggu saja..semua ada saatnya zizi ,semua gadis memiliki satu pangeran dihidup mereka"

Sehun baru saja selesai praktek anatomi, tubuhnya lelah karena sebenarnya dari kemarin dia belum tidur, laporan, presentasi, atau tugas lainnya yang menumpuk seolah tak memberikan waktu dia untuk beristirahat..itulah resiko mahasiswa kedokteran , menjadi dokter adalah cita citanya sejak kecil tepatnya sejak saat itu saat dia berumur 5 tahun saat ditolong oleh seorang gadis kecil

_FLASHBACK_

_" sehuniee..mainlah keluar jangan terus mengurung diri dikamar sayang.. disini tidak buruk" ibu sehun mengetuk pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya tersebut, mereka baru saja pindah rumah tapi sehun kecil marah karena dia tak ingin meninggalkan rumah lamanya, mereka pindah karena memang ayahnya mulai membuka cabang perusahaan baru disini, sehun kecil hanya mendengus dan membuka pintu kamarnya, ibunya berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sehun_

_" sehun anak ibu yang tampan.. kenapa hm?"_

_" aku tak betah ibu.. " sehun memeluk ibunya kebiasaan dirinya saat dia kesal_

_" makanya mainlah diluar..disana banyak anak anak seusiamu bermain..sana pergilah"_

_" aku tak mengenal mereka ibu" sehun berujar dengan wajah datar_

_" makanya kau harus kenalan dengan mereka" sungmin mengelus lembut rambut anaknya_

_" sana..mainlah" sungmin menyuruh sehun pergi keluar rumah, dia khawatir karena sejak kemarin sehun tak ingin keluar rumah karena asing dengan lingkungan barunya, karena tak ingin membantah sehun akhirnya mengikuti permintaan ibunya, dia mulai berjalan keluar rumah, berjalan disekitar kompleks, yah banyak memang anak anak kecil seusianya yang bermain tapi sehun memang tak terlalu suka bergaul sahabatnyapun hanya suho sepupunya, dan disinilah dia di taman sederhana di sekitar komplek rumahnya, dia hanya duduk diam menatap segerombolan anak yang sedang bermain bola tanpa niat membaurkan diri dengan mereka._

_" seokjin oppa ya.. lempar padaku " seorang gadis berteriak dengan tampilan yang tidak bisa disebut bersih karena bajunya kotor disana sini rambutnya yang pendek membuatnya seperti namja, dari penampilannya bisa dipastikan kalau gadis itu tomboi, sehun memperhatikan gadis itu mendengus melihatnya_

_"AKHH"_

_Sebuah bola berhasil mengenai mata kiri sehun, membuat gadis si penendang bola itu mengkerut takut karena bersalah, akhirnya dia berjalan mendekati sehun bermaksud meminta maaf_

_" mianhae..aku tak sengaja"_

_Gadis itu menunduk takut didepan sehun, sehun menatapnya tajam meskipun masih kecil sehun memang selalu menatap orang dengan tatapan tajam nan dinginnya itu, temannya yang lain dan hampir semuanya namja mengikuti, berdiri dibelakang luhan,_

_" mianhe" ujar mereka kompak_

_Sehun masih menatap tajam gadis didepannya yang sudah berani padanya_

_" kau..aish..ini sakit tahu..lihat bengkak..tanggung jawab" sehun menunjuk kejam padanya, gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk dia melirik seokjin temanya yang kini mengambil bola disampingnya " oppa lanjutkan saja permainannya ya..aku harus tanggung jawab dulu" gadis itu menatap teman temannya, menatap mereka dengan tatapan polos yang lucu_

_" hati hati ya..dia seperti anak baru,aku tak pernah melihatnya,berteriaklah kalau dia macam-macam" seokjin membisikannya pelan sebelum menyusul yang lain kembali bermain,gadis itu hanya mengangguk, tatapnanya beralih pada sehun yang masih menatap tajam dirinya_

_"ayo..iku aku" akhirnya gadis itu menarik lengan sehun_

_" lepass" sehun memang tak suka jika disentuh oleh orang asing_

_"yak..kenapa kau menyebalkan" gadis itu akhirnya berteriak didepannya_

_" kau yang menyebalkan"_

_"aku kan sudah minta maaf.. aku juga mau tanggung jawab"_

_"tak perlu menyentuhku"_

_" iya..iya.. ayo ikuti aku..aku akan mengobati lukamu dirumahku"_

_Sesampainya dirumah gadis itu, sehun langsung disuruh masuk rumahnya kosong_

_"kemana orang tuamu"_

_"kerja" gadis itu masih kesal kelihatannya_

_"kau tunggu disini.." gadis itu berjalan kedapur setelahnya dia membawa handuk kecil dan baskom yang berisi air dingin_

_" mau apa kau" sehun memandang ngeri melihat gadis itu mulai mendekatkan dirinya padanya_

_" kata ibuku kalau bengkak.. cukup dikompres dengan air dingin diamlah..aku akan mengkompres matamu"_

_"biar kulakukan sendiri" sehun merebut handuk itu mencelupkan handuknya lalu menaruhnya di mata kiri_

_" ish..sini biar aku yang melakukan..bukan seperti itu caranya" gadis itu masih dengan telaten mengurus sehun yang hanya diam menatap wajahnya_

_" siapa namamu"_

_" xi luhan, karena kita sudah berkenalan kita berteman sekarang..yey..bertambah lagi teman lulu" gadis itu sekarang tersenyum , menampilkan gigi kelincinya pada sehun, sehun menatap gadis didepannya merasa tertarik_

_"siapa bilang aku ingin berteman denganmu"_

_Luhan mengerucutkan bibir lucu kesal dengan namja didepannya, tapi tak menjawab pertanyaannya memilih tetap merawat mata kiri namja itu_

_" kenapa kau bisa tahu cara melakukan ini"_

_" aku ingin jadi doktel,,jadi harus tahu hal seperti ini..nah selesai.. matamu jadi tak terlalu bengkak" dengan suara lucunya luhan tersenyum lagi didepan sehun, kali ini sehun mengakui dia menyukai senyum gadis didepannya_

_" gomawo"_

_" kau anak baru dikomplek ini ya"_

_"hm.."_

_" kau benar benar tak mau jadi temanku" luhan mengerajapkna matanya polos menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya, sehun tak kuasa menolak kekuatan mata itu dia akhirnya mengangguk_

_" baiklah aku temanmu sekarang"_

_" yeyyy.." tanpa sadar luhan kecil memeluknya, membuat debaran aneh didada sehun, entah dorongan apa sehun mengecup bibir luhan kecil, luhan terkaget kaget sebelum mencerna semuanya sehun berbalik dan berlari keluar rumah karena malu_

_" aku..harus pulang lain kali kita main lagi" sehun berteriak segera berlari keluar, wajahnya sudah merona karena luhan, dia harus segera kekamarnya dia pikir ini memalukan baru kali ini dia merasa sekonyol ini._

_Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi " tapi aku belum tahu namanya" ujarnya entah pada siapa melupakan kejadian ciuman tadi, dia memang terlalu polos wkwk_

_FLASHBACK END_

Sehun tersenyum mengingat memori kecil itu, memori sederhana yang selalu diingatnya sampai sekarang, yah.. gadis kecil itu adalah luhan, luhan orang yang sama yang dia cintai sekarang, tapi sebelum gadis itu tahu namanya, sebelum gadis itu bisa bermain dengannya besoknya gadis itu sudah pindah rumah, sehun akhirnya merutuki kebodohannya karena dia tak memperkenalkan namanya,,

Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu saat dia berkunjung kerumah chanyeol, dia melihat seorang gadis yang mirip gadisnya, tatapannya matanya,,mata yang dulu berhasil meluluhkan es dihatinya,gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai luhan sepupu kris yang juga sahabatnya dan tetangga chanyeol, sehun sempat kaget tapi dia berhasil menutupi keterkejutannya, luhan tak ingat dirinya.. dia memaklumi itu karena kenangan kecilnya dan luhan sangat singkat, dia juga tak mengungkitnya..dia ingin semuanya dimulai lagi.. membiarkan memori singkat itu hanya dia yang simpan..

" aku tak mengerti kenapa takdir seolah mempermainkan perasaanku"

Luhan masih memikirkan obrolannya tadi dengan tao dan xiumin soal sehun, yak..dia memang merasakan akhir akhir ini namja itu memperlakukannya spesial, awalnya dia tak ambil pusing..tapi debaran aneh dijantungnya membuatnya mau tak mau tak bisa memikirkannya, luhan tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, saat bertemu chanyeol, berpacaran dengannya dia tak pernah segugup itu saat menatap mata chanyeol, atau saat dia berciuman dengan kai yang notabenenya orang yang dia cintai (menurutnya) dia tak pernah merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras seperti saat dia menatap mata sehun, seperti saat dia dipeluk sehun, atau saat sehun mengecup keningnya.. terkadang luhan juga ingin melihat sehun seolah keberadaan namja itu seperti air untuknya , setiap melihat sehun seolah tubuhnya ingin bersandar di dada bidang sehun,selalu ingin melihat sehun tersenyum untuknya, menghirup aroma khas sehun ah..sekarangpun dia bisa gila karena memikirkan perasaanya

" apa ini cinta? Apa aku mencintai sehun? Tuhan..berikan aku petunjuk.. aku tak ingin salah lagi mengartikan perasaanku tuhan..aku tak ingin tersakiti lagi "

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Annyeong yeorobun... aku kembali dengan cepat wkwk**

**Terimakasih banyak dulu atuh yang udah ngereview..yang mau ngasih ide jalan cerita silahkan ditunggu**

**Tenang aja.. hunhan itu cast utamanya.. soal kai juga kita liat nanti ya gimana hubungannya hahaha..**

**Dilanjut boleh..cha~~~**

Ini sudah akhir minggu tapi sehun belum menghubungi luhan 2 hari ini, harus dia akui dia merindukan sehun biasanya setiap akhir minggu pasti sehun datang kerumahnya mengajaknya jalan meskipun hanya sekedar jalan jalan disungai han, terselip khawatir yang dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa, dia terlihat ragu untuk menghubungi sehun takutnya sehun sedang benar benar sibuk dengan kuliahnya

'apa aku datang ke apartementnya saja ya'

Luhan masih mematut dirinya dicermin, berbicara dengan cermin seolah itu adalah orang lain

'3 hari ini aku free.. tapi apa tak menganggu sehun ya'

TOK..TOK..TOK

Suara pintu membuat aktivitas mengobrol dengan kacanya terhenti

"lu..omma boleh masuk?" suara lembut ibunya menyapa pendengarannya

" ..tak dikunci ko" wookie berjalan kearah luhan duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya

"wae omma?"

" besok omma dan appa harus ke china, heolmoni sedang sakit, omma mungkin baru pulang minggu depan karena appa juga ada keperluan disana.. omma sudah menghubungi kris untuk menemanimu, kebetulan dia sedang libur saat ini,tak apakan lu?"

" kris oppa datang? Kapan? Gwanchana omma..titip pesanku untuk heolmoni ya" wookie tersenyum mendengarnya

" besok sore dia baru berangkat dari busan,ngomong ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan sehun?"

" dengan sehun? Ah..omma pasti salah paham aku dan sehun hanya sahabat"

" masa? Kalian lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dari pada sahabat ?"

" omma..berhenti menggodaku" reeowook tertawa berhasil menggoda anaknya

" sudahlah..omma bingung dengan anak muda sekarang.. " akhirnya reeowook memutuskan untuk istirahat karena besok mereka mengambil keberangkatan pagi.

' bahkan ommapun menganggap aku dan sehun pacaran ya'

Luhan kembali melamun dengan pikirannya, dia semakin ingin menghubungi sehun luhan menatap smartphonenya ragu mencari nama sehun di kontaknya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi sehun ' sebentar tak akan mengganggukan'

"**Yobseyo"** terdengar suara serak namja diujung telephon sana, luhan yakin itu sehun

" **hunniee"** luhan memainkan ujung piyamanya, tuhkan..bahkan mendengar suara sehunpun membuat dia gugup

" **waeyo lu?"** sehun dengan suara serak maskulin tapi lembut menjawab sekenanya

" **hunniee.. kenapa suaramu terdengar serak kau sakit**?" luhan khawatir tidak biasanya suara sehun seberat dan selemah ini, tak bertenaga

" **aku hanya tak enak badan, tak apa ko**" sehun akhirnya jujur dengan kondisinya

**"jincayo? Aih...kenapa tak bilang? Kau sudah minum obat? Ah..harusnya istirahat ya aku malah nelephon lagi..mian mian..kau bisa istirahat sekarang ..atau aku tutup sekarang..tapi kau benar tak apakan?tak parahkan?"** sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, luhan yang sedang khawatir memang selalu bicara tanpa arah, hal yang membuatnya bahagia yaitu hal yang dikhawatirkan luhan adalah dirinya

**" aku tak apa, besok juga pasti sembuh"**

**" kau sudah makan?"**

**" sudah lu...minum obat juga sudah..jangan khawatir ok"**

**" mm..istirahat ya hun..sekarang..ok tidurlah.."**

**" kau juga ini sudah larut tidurlah"**

**"..."**

**"lu/hun" **mereka berbicara berbarengan keduanya gugup sekarang

**" kau dulu" **sehun mengalah

**" ani..haha.. cepat sembuh jaljayo huniiee"**

**" ne.. gomawo jaljayo lu..good night"**

Luhan tersenyum lalu memutuskan sambungan telephonnya, tapi rautnya berubah sedih mengingat sehun sedang sakit sekarang 'besok aku harus menjenguknya harus' luhan tak tau kenapa dia begitu khawatir sekarang

'tuhkan..jantungku mulai lagi'

Esoknya luhan bersiap pergi ke apartement sehun, dia sudah membawa bekal kesukaan sehun, dia tak sempat mengantar orangtuanya kebandara karena hal ini, ibu dan ayahnya mengerti dan memaklumi itu

Diperjalanan luhan tak henti hentinya memikirkan kondisi sehun, 'anak itu pasti terlalu lelah sampai lupa makan dan jatuh sakit'

karena ini longweek jalanan benar benar ramai, luhan bahkan terjebak macet sekarang, karena boring diapun membuka sosial medianya membuka iseng twitter terhibur sendiri membaca status tao yang galau karena kondisi kejombloanya, atau mentionan antara xiumin dan chen yang mendominasi timelinenya , dia terus menscroll timeline kebawah sampai jari tangannya berhenti saat melihat status kai

" akhirnya bisa pulang kerumah" simple sih..tapi bereffect pada luhan

'dia juga libur' luhan memandang kosong layar smartphonenya, hatinya berdenyut sakit, lamunannya terganggu saat smartphonenya bergetar ada satu pesan masuk diapun melihatnya

**From : kai oppa**

**Lu? Baik?**

Pesan singkat itu sukses membuatnya membeku, tanganya bergetar tak percaya kai menghubunginya setelah beberapa bulan tak memberi kabar apapun, tanpa pikir panjang luhan membalas pesan itu

**Ya, aku baik, oppa?**

Luhan menunggu dengan cemas balasan pesan singkat itu, smartphonenya bergetar lagi

"**Aku baik, selamat ulang tahun lu.. maaf baru memberi ucapan sekarang aku baru bisa memegang handphone semoga bahagia dan sukses ya... jadilah anak yang berbakti untuk orang tua"**

Mata luhan mulai berair sekarang, dia ingin menangis dia pikir kai sudah lupa ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, beberapa bulan yang lalu saat semuanya mengucapkan birthday padanya, kecuali namja ini, namja yang sangat luhan harapkan.. dia menunggu seharian ucapan dari namja ini,tapi namja itu bahkan tak muncul dimanapun, dia tahu sekolah kedinasan pasti seperti ini,di hari ulang tahunnya luhan menangis,dia tak berharap banyak, hanya ucapan namja ini..

" **gomawo, aku pikir kau lupa.. kau libur oppa?"**

Luhan jujur dengan pikirannya, tersenyum sendiri melihat pesannya

" **ga mungkin aku lupa lu.. iya aku baru sampai tadi shubuh"**

Lagi..luhan tersenyum senang membacanya

" **welcome back home kai.. semoga kita bisa bertemu ^^ "**

Luhan memang sangat berharap bisa bertemu kai, ya..

" **semoga,,tapi maaf lu aku tak membawa kendaraan dan keluargaku sedang sibuk aku juga ada acara dari kedinasan,aku tak bisa janji kita bisa bertemu hari liburku singkat"**

Dan luhan tau harapannya terlalu tinggi, dia tak lagi membalas pesan singkat itu.. dia tau itulah cara kai menolaknya dengan halus, matanya memerah harusnya dia tak berharap banyak lagi pada kai,seharusnya...

Luhan sampai diapartement sehun, matanya memang sedikit sembab tapi dia sempat mencuci muka di peristirahtan tadi, dia memencet bel apartement sehun,tapi sampai menunggu 5 menitpun tak ada tanda tanda pintu dibuka, luhan mulai khawatir sekarang, mengesampingkan hatinya yang masih berdenyut sakit karena kai, dia segera merogoh smartphonenya mencari note yang berisi pasword apartement sehun, setelah berhasil membuka pintu, luhan langsung masuk ke apartement mewah itu, aroma sehun seolah berpendar diudara, tapi tak ada keberadaan namja itu, karena khawatir luhan segera terburu buru ke kamar sehun, barulah dia menemukan namja itu sedang meringkuk di tempat tidur king size miliknya, luhan segera menaruh makanan yang dia bawa dinakas, sehun terlihat lebih pucat, dia bahkan tak terbangun dengan kegaduhan luhan tadi, dia langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi sehun, terkejut karena ternyata suhu tubuhnya sangat panas, sehun demam..

" kau sudah datang lu,maaf tak bisa membukakan pintu" dengan mata terpejam sehun berbicara dengan suara serak yang terdengar lebih lirih dari semalam

" tunggu disini,,kau harus dikompres ok" luhan tergopoh gopoh menuju pantri didapur, setelah sampai luhan sudah membawa handuk kecil dan baskom yang berisi air menempelkannya didahi sehun, dia mulai merawat sehun dengan telaten, untuk beberapa saat dia merasa dejavu, dia bahkan lupa dengan keadaan hatinya, terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi sehun mendominasi fokusnya, sehun tersenyum dalam keadaan setengah tidurnya

" maaf merepotkanmu" sehun berujar masih dengan mata terpejam

" kau sudah makan" sehun menggeleng lemah luhan sudah menduganya

" kau kuat bangun" sehun mengangguk, luhan membantu sehun setengah terduduk dengan bantuan bantal dipunggungnya, akhirnya mata sehun terbuka melihat mata luhan yang memandang khawatir dirinya

" aku membawa makanan, tadi pagi aku membuatnya, sekarang aku suapi ok.. " tanpa menoleh luhan sibuk dengan persiapan makannya luhan tidak menyadari sehun menatap penuh arti padanya

"aaakk...buka mulutmu " luhan menyuapkan makanan yang disambut baik oleh sehun

"pasti rasanya hambar ya ? Tapi kau tetap harus makan setelah ini kau minum obat,untung aku tadi sudah menyiapkan obat juga" luhan masih berbicara sendiri sedangkan sehun masih terpaku pada wajah luhan, dia terus menatap luhan, luhan menyadarinya hanya saja keadaan sehun lebih penting sekarang, setelah makanannya selesai luhan langsung memberi obat pada sehun, tanpa sehun sadari dia tersenyum sangat lebar ..sama seperti mabuk, orang demam memang terkadang tak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukankan..

" sekarang istirahatlah" luhan membenarkan letak selimut sehun

" kau tak akan pergikan" sehun berucap diluar kesadarannya,luhan mengangguk mengiyakan

" aku akan menginap malam ini " biarpun ini diluar rencana menjenguknya, luhan tak kuasa meninggalkan sehun dalam keadaan sangat lemah seperti sekarang

" tidurlah disampingku" sehun manatap lagi mata luhan

" hm..nanti jika aku mengantuk, sekarang tidurlah huniie" dengan lembut luhan mengusap rambut kecoklatan sehun,seolah lagu pengantar tidur untuk sehun, tangan sehun terulur membelai wajah luhan

" kau habis menangis?" tatapan luhan berubah sendu, bahkan saat setengah sadarnyapun sehun bisa membaca kondisinya dengan cepat

" anio..gwanchana" luhan tersenyum tangannya masih mengelus rambut sehun, tangan sehun juga masih mengelus pipi luhan

"jangan coba berbohong padaku lu.. kenapa" sehun bertanya meskipun obat demanya sudah bereaksi, dia sangat mengantuk sekarang

" kai.. dia menghubungiku..sudahlah bukan topik yang bagus, kau harus istirahat pasti obatnya sudah bekerja"

" kemarilah" bukannya menurutinya, sehun malah merentangkan tangannya menyuruh luhan memeluknya sambil tidur luhan akhirnya tanpa ragu memeluk sehun setengah duduk, luhan tau apa yang sehun lakukan adalah menenangkannya dengan cara memeluk luhan..ini selalu dia lakukan sejak dulu

"uljima" sehun mengelus lembut punggung luhan

" gomawo" luhan tersenyum dalam pelukan sehun tak peduli jika suhu tubuh sehun yang panas dan mulai berkeringat membuatnya sedikit basah.

tak bisa dia pungkiri hati sehun sakit saat tahu alasan luhan berwajah murung bahkan sampai menangis, tapi yang terpenting adalah mengobati hati luhan yang terluka

"lu..aku mulai mengantuk" acara peluk pelukan itu terintrupsi oleh sehun sendiri, reaksi obat itu sudah tidak bisa di atasi lagi sepertinya

" baiklah..aku akan tidur disampingmu" luhan beranjak pindah kesamping sehun, memeluk sehun dari samping , menatap wajah sehun sampai dia telelap, melamun lagi sampai diapun tak sadar ikut terlelap disamping sehun.

Sore hari luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, dia melihat sehun masih terlelap disampingnya, dia memeriksa suhu tubuh sehun 'tidak sepanas tadi..syukurlah' daya tahan tubuh sehun memang terbilang bagus, dia jarang sakit, sekalinya sakit biasanya cepat sembuh hanya dengan swamedikasi ringan,

dia bersandar pada ranjang tempat tidur melamun lagi memikirkan kai yang sekarang pulang, meskipun kai tak ingin bertemu dengannya dia tetap mengharapkan namja itu, sudah beberapa bulan dia tak melihat namja itu,luhan mengerti tak seharusnya dia terus terusan menyiksa dirinya sendiri, tapi segala memorinya dengan kai seperti kaset rusak yang terus berputar diotaknya, banyak hal yang mengingatkannya pada kai, semua tempat,barang, atau hal hal intim lain, tanpa ada yang tahu selama beberapa bulan ini luhan sering sulit tidur, saat dia tertidur dia akan selalu memimpikan kai, bermimpi kenangan kenangan indah dengan kai dan saat bangun dia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan jika kisah mereka sudah berakhir,mungkin jika ditanya apa dia masih mencintai kai? Dia akan menjawab tidak tepatnya tidak seperti dulu, dia tak berbohong kecintaannya terhadap kai semakin berkurang karena sikap kai yang sekarang menurutnya sangat amat berubah dari kai yang dulu, tapi tidak untuk kenangannya dengan kai,,kenangan itu terlalu banyak memberikannya beban secara psikis, membuatnya terasa sulit keluar dari lingkaran kai, luhan benar benar lelah dengan semua itu...

" jangan melamun lu " sehun mendongak melihat luhan, mengikuti posisi luhan yang yang bersandar pada ranjang

" kau merasa baikan" luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan

" hm..hanya sedikit pusing, tapi tak separah tadi, kau masih memikirkannya?" mereka bertatapan cukup lama

"ya.."

Sehun tersnyum miris mendengar jawaban luhan 'apa begitu sulit menghilangkan sosok kai'

" mau berbagi cerita sebenarnya ada apa?"

" sebenarnya bukan hal penting "

" tidak penting ? tapi membuatmu menangis hm.." sehun menjulurkan tangannya mengelus pipi luhan, bagi luhan ini adalah kebiasaan sehun saat membujuknya untuk bercerita padanya, dan selalu dengan senang hati luhan terima..untuk luhan dari dulu sehun adalah malaikat penjaganya karena selalu memberikan ruang cerita dan tangan yang siap kapanpun untuk memeluk menenangkannya kecuali satu tahun belakangan saat sehun ke perancis..sosok sehun itu diganti oleh kai

" aku hanya merasa ingin bertemu denganya " usapan pada pipi luhan sempat terhenti, sehun mengatur emosinya lagi

" lalu apa masalahnya?"

" kai tak ingin bertemu denganku hun" luhan tersenyum tapi juga menangis sambil menatap mata sehun, demi apa..sehun tak ingin melihat mata kesayangannya ini menangis, dia rela menukarkannya dengan apapun asalkan luhan tak menangis, sehun langsung merengkuhnya lagi pada pelukan panjang, luhan terisak keras sekarang

" aku hanya hiks.. ingin mengobrol dengannya? Hiks..hiks "

" atau hanya melihat keadaannya hun.."

"tak apa..meskipun aku harus melihatnya dari jauh..aku hanya hiks..ingin tau keadaanya"

" kenapa ini sakit sekali sehunah"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukan itu saat dirasa isakan luhan semakin keras, setiap isakan itu mengiris hatinya, apa yang kau bisa saat melihat orang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati menangis karena orang lain?,sehun akhirnya mengusap punggung luhan, mengecup kepalanya, sehun tetap memilih diam membiarkan luhan menumpahkan semua bebannya

" uljima..hanie..uljima" hanya kata kata itu yang sehun ucapkan untuk luhan, luhan masih terisak cukup lama

" sehun..gomawo..jeongmal..hiks..gomawo" luhan menatap mata tajam namun lembut milik sehun, sehun tersenyum lembut membalas tatapan luhan

" aku akan selalu disampingmu lu"

luhan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya kuat

" jangan berjanji yang tak bisa kau tepati hun"

sehun mengerenyit bingung

" chanyeol lalu..kai.. mereka pernah mengatakan hal sama..tapi aku malah percaya dan berakhir seperti sekarang, aku tak ingin mendengar kata kata itu lagi..aku tak ingin percaya lagi.. akhirnya semuanya terasa menyakitkan "

" lu..dengar ..aku,chanyeol,dan kai itu orang yang berbeda"

" kau tetap seorang namja,,"

" kau tak percaya padaku?" sehun mendongakan wajah luhan menyuruhnya langsung menatap sorot tajam luhan, kenapa luhan?

"ne..aku tak percaya siapapun" luhan menjawab dengan serak pertanyaan itu

Sehun mencelos..hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum mengetahui kenyataan luhan tak mempercainya, dia berusaha mengatur emosinya yang tiba tiba mencuat, ani.. dia tak marah pada gadis didepannya, gadis didepannya hanya korban dari setiap luka yang tertoreh dihatinya

" aku tak memaksamu mempercayaiku" sehun tersenyum miris menatap mata luhan, tangannya menghapus setiap jejak air mata dipipi gadis itu, tatapan sehun membungkam luhan, hatinya tak nyaman melihat tatapan terluka sehun

" tapi akan aku buktikan kalau aku akan selalu disampingmu, tak akan meninggalkanmu seperti mereka, kau bisa memegang ucapanku lu.." sehun tak main main dengan ucapannya dia hanya mencintai luhan sejak awal dia mengenal cinta,sampai sekarang cintanya tak berkurang sedikitpun,dia bukan pencinta wanita bukan juga seorang gay dia hanya menyukai satu mahluk bernama xi luhan, gadis yang selalu membuatnya bersyukur pada tuhan karena telah dilahirkan kedunia, bersyukur karena kehadiran gadis itu telah memberikan warna di dunianya yang monoton, setelahnya sehun mengecup lembut dahi luhan membiarkan luhan merasakan tumpahan kasih sayang yang akan selalu dia berikan untuk gadis itu, membiarkan luhan tau kalau dia tak sendirian, memberi kehangatan asing yang mulai menjalar disetiap desiran darah luhan, luhan tak terpejam pikirannya berusaha mencerna semuanya

'sehun mencintaiku'

Kecupan itu akhirnya berakhir, luhan lagi lagi disuguhi dengan tatapan lembut sehun, tatapan yang seolah menghipnotisnya

"sarangheyo xi luhan" pelan tapi pasti sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada luhan, hingga akhirnya kedua daging kenyal itu bertemu, sehun belum bergerak dalam ciumannya setelah luhan tersadar,barulah dia melumat bibir plum kissable luhan lembut, ini bukan nafsu dia hanya ingin luhan tau dan merasakan perasaannya,,luhannya harus tahu ada penawar luka dalam setiap aliran cinta yang dia berikan untuknya

Sepertinya luhan bisa merasakan ketulusan yang diberikan oh sehun,hatinya menghangat diikuti dengan tarian kupu kupu aneh diperutnya yang membuatnya bahagia, entahlah dia sulit mendeskripsikannya, ciuman sehun bahkan seolah candu akhir bagi luhan, ciuman yang berbeda dengan kai, jantunganya berpompa cepat,ciuman ini lebih didominasi hati dibanding nafsu,luhan membalas ciuman sehun mereka bertatapan meski bibir mereka masih saling melumat, menikmati setiap moment yang terjadi ,bahkan sehun melupakan sakit tubuhnya... akhirnya luhan menutup matanya membuat sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya, dia mengeratkan pelukannya lagi, tangannya meremas pinggang luhan lembut, membawa luhan tertidur kembali dengan dia diatasnya, mereka terus saling melumat intim terkadang lidah sehun bermain dimulut luhan,mengeksplore deretan gigi luhan,mengecap saliva yang meleleh diujung bibir luhan,ani.. pikiran sehun sadar sepenuhnya akhirnya dia melepas tautan bibir itu , luhan masih terengah engah dengan mata terpejam dan bibir sedikit terbuka..sehun menatap setiap lekuk wajah manis luhan, saat mata luhan terbuka sehun menempelkan kedua dahi mereka, sehun memang melihat keraguan dimata luhan, tapi dia tak akan menyerah..

" aku mencintaimu" dahi mereka masih menempel

" sehun"

"hm"

"sejak kapan?"

" jauh sebelum chanyeol mengenalmu"

Luhan mengernyit bingung, seingatnya dia lebih dulu mengenal chanyeol dibanding sehun

" kau mungkin akan ingat jika tuhan berkehendak lu"

" aku tak mengerti"

" kau hanya perlu merasakannya"

" hun.. kau aku belum..

"aku mengerti aku akan menunggu ..tapi bisakah kau buka hatimu untuk namja ini hm? Satu kesempatan juga tak apa"

Luhan berusaha mencari keraguan di mata sehun, namun hasilnya nihil.. tiba tiba ucapan tao dan xiumin terlintas dipikirannya, perasaan yang mengganggunya akhir akhir ini juga terlibat..tapi luhan tak juga menjawab, luhan hanya balik menatap sehun tanpa bersuara

" aku tak memaksa jika kau tak ingin" sehun siap beranjak dari tempat tidur, ingin segera menuju kamar mandi, luhan menolaknya dan itu menyakitkan.. dia perlu sendiri sekarang

"hun.." luhan mencekal tangan sehun " bu..buat aku mencintaimu " luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka hatinya untuk namja didepannya, dia hanya perlu pembuktian.. sehun memberikannya sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang tak pernah dirasakan luhan sebelum sebelumnya, sensasi aneh saat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat walau hanya menatap wajah sehun

Sehun berbalik menatap wajah gadisnya tersenyum mempesona dan kembali memeluk luhan

"gomawo...sarange" luhan menikmati setiap moment ini, dia menyukainya... apalagi sehun kembali mencium bibirnya,merekakembali bergulat sangat panas,terkadang terlepas lalu menempel lagi, mata mereka juga terkadang adu pandang lalu terpejam lagi..terus seperti itu, tangan sehun sudah mengelus ngelus punggung luhan dibalik bajunya,sedangkan tangan luhan sudah mengalun dengan nyaman dilher sehun, kadang luhan meremas rambut sehun menyalurkan pada sehun kalau dia menikmati permainannya, semua itu membuat keduanya hard jika boleh jujur dia dan sehun sama sama seorang good kisser, luhan akui dia tak sampai kewalahan seperti ini saat berciuman dengan kai

Setelah lama saling melumat, luhan melepas tiba tiba panggutan itu membuat sehun mendesah kecewa

" how about kristal?" sehun tersenyum mengerti kemana jalan pikir luhan sekarang

" dia hanya mantan tunanganku"

" hah?" lihatlah wajah bodohmu lu

" kekeke.. aku memang sempat bertunangan denganya, yeah,,pertunangan atas dasar perjodohan, tapi aku tau motif sebenarnya hanya mengicar harta keluargaku, dengan sedikit jebakan aku bisa membuktikan pada omma dan appa siapa sebenarnya gadis ular itu " sehun menyeringai mengingat rencananya satu tahun yang lalu saat menjebak kristal agar mengakui motifnya, luhan bernafas lega mendengarnya tapi tunggu

" hun" dia memotong pergerakan sehun yang sudah akan menciumnya lagi

" apa lagi?" sehun terlihat kesal karena niatnya lagi lagi terintrupsi tidak tahukah luhan jika skarang dia mulai hard

" lalu bagaimana orang tuamu.. kita berbeda..orang tuamu pasti..

" tenang lu.. omma dan appaku bukan orang tua yang kolot lagi, setelah kejadian kristal mereka memberiku hak penuh untuk mencari pasangan yang ku inginkan sendiri"

" jincayo?"

"em.." sehun langsung mencium luhan lagi, tapi kali ini luhan menjitak keras kepalanya

"wae?" sehun lagi lagi harus meneguk ludahnya kasar karena kesal

"kau yang kenapa terus menciumku..bibirku bengkak tau"

" salah sendiri bibirmu manis"

"chessy..."

"ayolah kau juga sukakan" sehun dengan tampang pervertnya mengedip kearah luhan, membuat luhan bergidik ngeri, dia melirik keselangkangan sehun, 'tuhkan gawat kalau terus dilanjut' batinnya miris karena selalu dikelelilingi cowo pervert, berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan luhan bukan gadis yang mudah terbawa suasana,dia seolah bisa menahan nafsu dan emosinya dengan baik,meskipun harus berakhir dengan palanya yang pusing,atau paling parah membuatnya seperti orang mabuk, baginya logika tetap harus jalan dalam keadaan apapun,padahal pengalaman ciuman seingatnya hanya kai..seingatnya dia tak penah berciuman dengan siapapun lagi..#sebenarnya udah sama sehun duluan wkwk, jika dia ingin maka dia lakukan jika tidak dia akan menolak dengan tegas meskipun nafsunya sudah diujung tanduk..dia tahu dirinya adalah gadis dengan nafsu yang cukup besar *langsungtaukarenapermainannyadengankai,karena itu dia harus bisa mengaturnya, but for proreplay (benergasih nulisnya) dia juga pernah melakukannya dengan kai tapi tidak sampai permainan inti, senakal nakalnya, dia masih memegang prinsip sex after married, itulah alasan dia masih virgin sampai sekarang

"shiroehh...cukup..aku mau mandi" luhan mendorong sehun menjauh,sedangkan sehun masih dengan tampang pervertnya menatap luhan, beberapa tahun mengenal sehun bukan hal yang mengagetkan jika sehun juga ternyata mesum,sedingin dinginnya seorang oh sehun dia tetap namja berdarah panas yang terkadang juga suka menonton blue film dengan chanyeol dan kris meskipun tak semaniak kris -_- #luhan pernah memergoki mereka bertiga dirumah chanyeol dulu, membuat ketiganya kocar kacir panik berlarian dari spatula luhan, luhan tak segan memukul bokong mereka dengan spatulanya, pukulan luhan tak main main, tangannya bahkan bisa mematahkan kayu jika benar benar marah, melawan luhan yang sedang dalam mode iblis sama saja cari mati, cerita itu berakhir dengan dibakarnya semua kaset yadong kris oleh luhan, sifat dingin mereka benar benar akan berubah jika itu sudah menyangkut xi luhan. Bisa dibilang pawang mereka adalah xi luhan sendiri.

" ayo kita mandi berdua sayang"

DAKK..

"AKKHH..APPO.." sehun merintih kesakitan luhan menendang keras tulang kering sehun dan pergi kekamar mandi, masa bodoh meskipun sehun masih demam

" yakk...rusa itu..aishhhh..." sehun mengerang frustasi selangkangannya sudah sempit karena ciuman panasnya tadi, luhan benar benar membuat gairahnya naik meskipun hanya dengan ciuman, ayolah permainan gadis itu benar benar hebat..

TBC

**Chap ini selesai..haiyaa...yehet akhirnya hunhan jadian #joget bareng hunhan shiperr,,untuk NC? Eum.. masih dipikirkan..kalau yang minta banyak perlu di coba keke...tapi setelah ini baru deh rintangan mulai ada..ayo yg mau ngasih ide reviewnya jangan lupa iya... kkaebsong~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Akkh..aku ngepost cepet soalnya minggu depan ada uts,,jdi ga bisa ngeposting ff.. doain autor yaaa..**

**Chapter ini agak warning ya..ada pertambahan tingkat rated jadi mature hehe..**

**Ada sedikit NC yang sedikit absurd wkwk**

**Cha~~**

Luhan terpaksa meminjam baju sehun, untungnya dia selalu membawa hotpants di tasnya, sialnya sehun malah mencari kesempatan dengan memberi luhan kemeja putih miliknya yang jelas terlihat kedodoran di badan luhan, malahan luhan seperti tidak memakai celana saking besarnya kemeja sehun, dia mendengus karena kesehatan sehun sangat cepat pulih dari manusia normal, membuatnya gugup setengah mati karena dari tadi sehun terus mengangganggu luhan yang sedang memasak dengan memeluknya dari belakang, luhan sudah melarangnya dengan keras tapi dasar sehun dia berkilah ini bawaan dia sedang sakit, jadi dia ingin bermanja manja ria padanya, luhan menghela nafas pasrah meskipun dia tau itu Cuma akal bulus sehun saja

"hun lepas dulu.. nanti masakannya gosong"

" ara ara" akhirnya sehun mengalah berjalan kearah meja makan dan memperhatikan luhan dari belakang

GLUK

Sehun menelan ludah kasar saat melihat pemandangan luhan sekarang, dia sengaja memberinya luhan kemeja itu, otak mesum sehun memang lagi dalam kadar tinggi hari ini lihatlah.. kaki jenjang mungil luhan terekpos jelas, belum badannya yang membentuk pola S sempurna, kemeja itu sedikit meremangkan badannya luhan hanya mengenakan bra hitam tanpa kaos dalam, uhh..kalau saja luhannya mengijinkan sudah dia terkam rusa manis itu

" hun..eh" luhan menyadarkan sehun dari fantasi liarnya, membuatnya salah tingkah karena ternyata luhan menatapnya khawatir

"kau masih sakitkah?" jelas luhan khawatir waktu dia sadar sehun hanya bengong memandang kosong padanya

" ani..ani..lupakan... ayo makan aku lapar" sehun tersenyum lebar menatap luhan sambil menyuruhnya cepat duduk, luhan tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah sehun yang sekarang aneh itu, dia memilih makan karena memang seharian ini dia belum makan, sehun terus menatap luhan yang sedang makan..membuat sudut perempatan di dahi luhan karena kesal tak bisa menikmati makanannya dengan tenang

" yakk..jangan melihatku terus bodoh "

" wae? Apa yang salah"

" aku tak bisa makan dengan tenang kalau kau terus menatapku"

"ah..kau gugup ya" sehun berniat menggoda rusa manisnya ini

" cih..sialan" luhan mengumpat malas berdebat dengan sehun, dia benar benar lapar sekarang, sudah tak dipikirkan sehun yang terus menatapnya,, yang terpenting sekarang hanya urusan perut

Mereka memutuskan menontn dvd di ruang tengah apartement sehun, sehun sedang menyiapkan cemilan untuk dimakan berdua sedangkan luhan sudah selonjoran diatas sofa kingsize diruang tengah, sehun datang dengan penuh cemilan dan minuman cola ditangannya, ada soju juga tapi sepertinya luhan tak menyadarinya, disana dia meletakan semuanya dimeja dan memutar film genre action kesukaan mereka, film dimulai, luhan sekarang dengan santai menjadikan bahu sehun sebagai sandaran, kedua tangannya sibuk dengan cemilan cemilan tadi, tak jauh beda dengan sehun mereka begitu serius menonton film, sesekali memang sehun melirik luhan memandang wajah imut itu yang terlihat serius memperhatikan jalan cerita, ruangan itu dingin karena sehun memang sengaja menyetel AC dengan suhu rendah yang maksimal, sehun tau luhan sangat benci saat tubuhnya gerah toh ada untungnya karena luhan sekarang malah memeluk lengannya erat, ditengah cerita ada beberapa adegan yang membuat keduanya menahan nafas gugup yup..adegan ranjang yang dengan seenaknya ditayangkan dengan begitu vulgar, luhan tak menoleh pada sehun wajahnya sempat memerah malu entah kenapa, sedangkan sehun lagi lagi dihadapkan dengan perlawanan dengan nafsunya sendiri suasana ini begitu mendukung tapi ayolah..dia juga bukan namja brengsek yang akan memperkosa gadis yang dia cintai sendiri, dia tak mau luhan malah tak nyaman dengan dirinya, dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya pada film, meskipun hasratnya ingin terus menatap luhan, mereka sama sama gugup..tapi tak berniat menskip adegan itu, luhan tanpa pikir panjang meminum air putih jernih dengan sekali teguk berharap rasa hausnya berkurang karena pengaruh adegan tadi, sehun sedikit membelalak mengetahui kalau luhan bukan meminum air putih seperti dugaanya, itu soju, dan sehun tau seumur hidup luhan, pasti belum pernah meminum cairan beralkohol itu..dia mengerang frustasi merasa bersalah..kenapa juga dia bawa soju tadi, luhan menatap sehun aneh.. minuman apa tadi

" hun..eoh..itu bukan air putih " luhan menatap sehun lekat lekat,membuat sehun gugup melihat wajah merah luhan karena yakin gadis itu mabuk,tapi please..kenapa luhan menatapnya seolah mengundangnya lihatlah bibir luhan yang memang sudah pink kemerahan kini lebih merah dan sedikit bengkak sisa permainan tadi sore dengannya, belum lagi mata sayu itu..ya tuhaannn..sehuun..sabar sabar..

" mian..lu..itu..soju hehehe.." sehun menjawab takut takut luhan mengamuk, bisa mati dia kalau sampai luhan marah

" so..ju ? " luhan mengeja memastikan pendengarannya, oh shit..kesadarannya mulai turun dan dia benci saat logikanya tumpul..dia menunjuk sehun tapi malah akhirnya telunjuknya seolah meraba raba wajah sehun, membuat bulu kuduk sehun meremang

" ne..kau jadi mabukkan" sehun menarik tangan luhan agar diam behenti bertingkah konyol seperti ini luhan tertawa melihat sehun, akhirnya mereka sudah tak fokus lagi pada film,

"ke gluk..kenapa ada soju disitu hun gluk" luhan masih dengan nada konyolnya berbicara pada sehun, terkadang dia sesenggukan tak jelas

"kau..sengaja...gluk ya" luhan menusuk nusukan jarinya pada pipi sehun, terkadang menariknya dengan gemas lalu tertawa dan bertepuk tangan heboh,

sehun yang memilih diam menonton kejadian langka ini baca: luhan mabuk

" kau pasti mau melakukan this and that kan musang bodoh " luhan masih dengan nyawa setengah sadarnya kini malah menarik narik rambut sehun gemas,lalu tertawa lagi, sehun sebenarnya kesakitan dia berusaha facepalm menghadapi luhan yang seperti anak tk ini

"anio..lu..itu untuku tadi" sekali lagi sehun harus menghentikan pergerakan tangan luhan yang semakin brutal terhadap wajah tampannya itu

" yakk.." luhan dengan seenaknya mengeplak keras pala sehun tak beralasan lalu tertawa lagi, sehun menyesal sekarang karena biarpun mabuk tenaga luhan tetap besar, palanya sakit dikeplak seperti tadi, akhirnya karena dirasa bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengorek isi hati luhan sehunpun bertanya

" lu..apa perasaanmu padaku" niatnya hanya bertanya tapi luhan tiba tiba berdiri lalu duduk dipangkuannya seolah menunggangi sehun, lagi lagi sehun mendengus kasar karena kelakuan luhan benar benar membuat libidonya naik, wajahnya bahkan sekarang tepat didepan payudara luhan yang masih tertutup kemejanya dan bra itu, tapi tetap saja sehun bisa melihat dalamnya karena yakin bra itu terlalu kecil menampung payudara yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu, entah dari kapan dua kancing kemeja itu terlepas..sekarang dia malah disuguhkan dengan penampilan sensual gadisnya

" molayo.." luhan menatap mata sehun dalam, dia menjatuhkan palanya pada perpotongan leher sehun menyesap aroma sehun tangannyapun mulai merangkai pola pola abstrak di dada sehun, sehun yakin luhan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang kian cepat karena kelakuannya.

"lu.." sehun berniat memindahkan luhan keposisi awalnya bisa gawat jika dia lepas kendali kali ini

"tapi..disini "sebelum berhasil memindahkan luhan,dengan cepat luhan mengambil tangan sehun menempelkannya diperpotongan dadanya, sehun terkejut tapi bukan karena tangannya menyentuh dada luhan tapi karena detakan jantung luhan yang tak berbeda jauh dengannya

" aku baru gluk...merasakan yang seperti ini..ini cinta bukan hun?" luhan memiringkan kepalanya menatap sehun sayu lalu tersenyum sangat manis didepan sehun, dengan gerakan cepat sehun mencium bibir luhan anio..dia sudah tau jawabannya luhannya mencintainya.. cukup biarpun luhan tak menjelaskannya langsung atau bahkan belum menyadarinya

Luhan belum membalas ciuman sehun, dia masih diam tangannya memeluk leher sehun, tapi ciuman sehun semakin kasar semakin menuntut balasan dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menarik tengkuk luhan, luhan mengerti dan membalas ciuman itu, mereka saling mencium dengan kasar kepala mereka bergerak berlawanan arah, terkadang dengan nakal luhan mengigit bibir bawah sehun, lalu melepasnya dan terkikik melihat raut kesal sehun, itu tak berlangsung lama karena sehun segera menarik tengkuknya lagi melumat bibirnya lebih ganas dari yang tadi, mereka melakukannya lebih dari 20n menit tapi masing masing dari mereka belum mau melepaskan panggutan itu, sehun dan luhan bahkan sudah beberapa kali bermain lidah ciuman ini memang didominasi sehun secara penuh, luhan akhirnya melenguh saat kini tangan sehun tak tinggal diam lagi, tangan sehun masuk ke kemejanya, menciptakan pola pola cantik di punggung luhan, membuat luhan kegelian setengah mati, tangannya terus merambat naik sampai didepan payudara luhan, dia meremasnya pelan.

"ugh hun..ah..." luhan mendongakan kepalanya saat sehun kini mengeksplore leher jenjang putih miliknya tapi tangannya masih meremas dua gundukan miliknya dibawah, tangan luhan berpengangan pada bahu sehun

"jang..ah..n membuat kissmark disitu hun " luhan bicara tersengal ditengah desahannya, sehun mengerti mengangguk patuh, tangannya kini meloloskan pengait bra luhan hingga terjatuh begitu saja kini luhan hanya tertutupi kemeja, tangannya sudah menangkup secara langsung payudara milik luhan, membuatnya gila karena ini begitu nikmat untuknya,, kedua tangannya masih aktif meremas remas dua gundukan itu, luhan terus mendesahkan namanya sambil memjamkan matanya, sehun menatap wajah luhan sekarang tapi tangannya terus tak berhenti, wajah luhan sudah jelas jelas terangsang,, keringat mulai mengucur dari dahinya lalu turun kelehernya membuat dia beberapakali lipat terlihat sexy dimata sehun, sehun meraup payudara luhan diluar kemejanya membuat kemeja itu basah oleh air liur sehun sendiri, luhan menggoyang goyangkan badannya tak nyaman, selangkangannya mulai basah, dan dia merasakan sehun sudah tegang dia berusaha mengumpulkan pikirannya kembali, membuat peringatan pada sehun agar tak bertindak jauh, sehun dengan tidak sabaran melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja luhan, sedangkan luhan masih fokus dengan pikirannya, tanpa aba aba sehun sudah meraup payudara luhan langsung, tubuh luhan sekarang sudah setengah nude, tangan satunya memelintir puting luhan, dia menyusui payudara luhan seperti bayi, luhan melenguh dan mendesahkan namanya lebih keras , terus seperti itu bergantian hingga sehun tak sadar jika dirinya juga sudah setengah nude, entah kapan luhan membuka bajunya, dia menggeram saat luhan dengan nakalnya meraba abs diperutnya lalu mencakar punggungnya saat dia mengigit keras puting luhan

"AKH..HUN..AKU MAU PINDAH" sehun yang mengerti membawa luhan, mencium kembali bibirnya luhan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang sehun mereka pindah ke kamar sehun, luhan dibaringkan di ranjang kingsize,,suhu udara kamar yang dingin membuat bulu kuduk luhan meremang tapi sehun langsung menindihnya dan langsung meraup lagi payudara sintal luhan, meremasnya keras...membuat tubuh luhan melengkung, luhan terpekik nikmat karena kelakuan sehun, sehun mengigit keras payudaranya meninggalkan jejak kemerahn yang kentara sekali dikulit putih itu, ciumannya turun ke pusar luhan, lidahnya membuat pola melingkar lalu mengecup tepat ditengah pusar luhan

"akh..hun ah.." luhan sedari tadi meremas rambut sehun meminta sehun untuk terus dengan aktifitasnya, matanya terpejam tapi saat kepala sehun tepat didepan pingganya luhan menarik tiba tiba kepala sehun hingga sekarang mereka berhadapan

"jangan sampai kesana hun"

"hah" sehun cengo mendengar permintaan luhan bagaimana bisa?

" jangan sampai masuk ke inti"

"lalu kapan chagi?" sehun menghela nafs kasar nafsunya sudah diujung bagaimana luhan bisa menolaknya ditengah tengah aktivitas begini

"setelah menikah hun"

" lu..aku sudah tegang bagaimana bisa aku tahan dia tak akan tidur lagi dengan mudah "

Luhan memutar keadaan kini dia menindih sehun, dengan cekatan tangan dia masuk kedalam boxer sehun,,right sehun junior sudah menegang dengan sempurna..dia meremasnya pelan dari luar underware sehun, sehun memperhatikan luhan yang menatapnya sensual..dia menggeram menahan desahan karena sekarang luhan meremas remas penisnya, luhan mencium bibir sehun ganas tapi tangannya tetap tak berhenti meremas milik sehun, sehun dengan antusias membalas pergulatan luhan, tangan luhan bermain dengan baik membuatnya melenguh tapi tangan sehun juga bermain di payudara luhan yang bergoyang terus seperti itu sampai dia keluar.. luhan akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya disamping sehun mereka terengah engah, tapi tatapan sehun terjatuh ke payudara luhan yang ikut bergerak karena luhan yang terengah engah membuatnya mau tak mau mengemut lagi payudara luhan, luhan mendesah hanya saja tangannya menepuk nepuk lemah kepala sehun agar lepas dari payudaranya, dia lelah dan sedikit pening karena hasratnya tak dikeluarkan.. dia masih memgeng prinsipnya ingat? Biarpun begitu permainan sehun, cara lidah sehun bermain benar benar membuat kenikmatan tersendiri baginya.. sehun tak mengubris luhan dia terus mengemut kedua payudara itu bergantian, luhan tertidur menyamping dengan sehun yang masih setia dengan aktivitasnya, luhan memeluk kepala sehun didadanya, sehun tersenyum

" thanks" sehun mengucapakn terimakasih sambil terus bermain dengan payudara luhan

"ne..akh.." luhan masih mendesah tapi karena kantuk melandanya membuatnya sudah tak fokus dengan apa yang sehun lakukan ditubuhnya, akhirnya mereka tertidur setengah nude dengan posisi yang tak berubah tetap seperti itu.

Sehun terbangun lebih dulu dibanding luhan, saat terbangun payudara luhan adalah pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat, membuatnya tersenyum sendiri dengan aktivitas mereka semalam, meskipun tak sampai permainan inti, tapi dia sudah merasa puas.. luhan memang benar benar bisa memuaskannya luar batin wkwk pikirannya hari ini kembali jernih tak mau merepotkan luhan karena nafsunya seperti kemarin, badannya juga sudah sembuh,,tentu ada sebuat teori yang menyebutkan jika bercinta akan menyembuhkan sakit, mungkin itu benar haha..

Wajah sehun sekarang sudah sejajar dengan wajah luhan, dia amati wajah polos gadis yang cintai ini,dia megecup sayang bibir luhan, mengelus halus rambutnya, dia beranjak dari tempat tidur masih dengan hanya mengenakan boxer, kembali keruang tengah yang berantakan karena aktivitas mereka, dia berjalan menuju baju dan bra luhan membawanya kembali ke kamar meletakan dekat tempat tidur, lalu memakai bajunya kembali, luhan terbangun saat sehun sedang memakai bajunya

" morning chagi..." sehun menunduk mengecup kening luhan, luhan hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan selamat pagi namjacingunya itu..masih tak percaya kalau sehun sekarang telah menjadi namja cingunya, dia mengambil branya memasangnya kemudia memakai kemejanya, sehun memperhatikan setiap gerakan luhan.

"hari ini antar aku pulang"

"siap tuan putri"

Luhan menghiraukan panggilan sehun, dia langsung memeriksa smartphonenya karena tiba tiba teringat kris yang akan datang, sehun sedang dikamar mandi

" sehuna.." luhan berteriak sambil membereskan tempat tidur, sehun hanya membalas dengan gumaman " kris oppa ada dirumahku"

Sehun membersihkan mulutnya sehabis bergosok gigi

"jincayo? Sejak kapan?" dia balas berteriak didalam kamar mandi

" tadi malam baru sampai ..cepat mandinya!"

" ya.."

Luhan lagi lagi menyiapkan sarapan, menunggu sehun selesai mandi, setelah beres dia akhirnya menuju kamar mandi didapur dan mandi disana, sehun selesai dengan mandinya celingukan karena tak menemukan luhan dimanapun tapi suara gemericik air dikamar mandi dapur menjawabnya 'dia sedang mandi' dia akhirnya mempersiapkan diri memakai setelan santai tapi berkelas khasnya, menunggu luhan sambil kadang mencomot masakan luhan yang enak seperti biasa,

Cklek..

Suara pintu terbuka, luhan keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang tidak sampai menutupi setengah pahanya

"jangan menggodaku dipagi hari..kecuali kalau kau mau bermain sekarang" sehun mengedipkan matanya nakal pada luhan, luhan mendengus

" kau saja yang mudah tergoda" dia mencak mencak menuju kamar mengunci kamar sehun seenaknya, sehun hanya tertawa kencang melihatnya tidak ada yag lebih menarik selain menggoda luhan sampai kesal..

Sehun sedang menonton berita sekarang, mereka meutuskan sarapan diruang tengah yang sudah luhan bereskan sebelumnya, setelah ini mereka langsung berangkat kerumah luhan, dia juga merindukan hyung sekaligus sahabat karibnya kris yang juga sepupu luhan.

Jalanan ternyata macet ini memang jalur balik liburankan.. jadi wajar luhan terlihat jengah dia paling benci macet seperti kemarin, sehun tersenyum miring melihatnya

" sabar chagi.."

"hm.."

Luhan memilih menyetel lagu ballad di mobil sehun, yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya

" bagaimana kalau kita kencan minggu besok hun"

"ah..kemana" sehun masih fokus kejalanan karena mobil mereka bergerak maju sekarang

"lotte world" luhan tersenyum menoleh kearah sehun, sehun sedang menimang nimang kemungkinan jadwal kuliahnya minggu besok

" akan kuusahakan kalau tak ada jadwal kuliah ya" ujarnya jujur membuat luhan sedikit murung mendengarnya

" hei..hei..jangan seperti itu, akan aku usahakan lu..aku janji ok" sehun mengelus kepala luhan sayang, kini mobil itu berhenti lagi karena macet

" baiklah" sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban luhan yang tak bersemangat itu, dia menarik tengkuk luhan dan mencium bibirnya lagi..hanya mengecup

" jangan ngambek.. " sehun kini mengecup ujung hidung luhan..membuat luhan tersenyum lagi karena diperlakukan manis oleh kekasihnya ini..

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai..hai..annyeong haseyo~~**

**Uts telah selesai... akhirnya.. penderitaan seminggu itu berlalu #okinilebaydaninicurcol**

**Langsung aja yaa..da pasti males denger author ngomong gaje gini hahahaa.. tapi tetep review yah .. ide sangat author hargai loh..**

**Chaa~~~**

" uih..akhirnya kalian datang juga" kris membuka pintu rumah luhan, sehun hanya mengangguk badannya lelah menyetir berjam jam, biasanya memang tak selelah ini tapi karena tadi lebih banyak macet dibanding jalannya membuat badannya seolah remuk, tak jauh beda dengan luhan yang hanya memandang lesu kearah kris dan berjalan gontai ke kamarnya

" kau tidur saja disini ,sebentar lagi larut " kris melirik sehun yang sekarang selonjoran santai disofa ruang tengah sambil makan keripik kentang, seharian ini kris hanya menonton tv, maen game, dan menghabiskan isi kulkas keluarga luhan..lumayan bisa bermalas malasan mumpung libur

" ne..hyung" sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak kepalanya menengadah keatas tak dihiraukan lagi suara kris yang menyuruhnya pindah, akhirnya kris mengalah karena nasihatnya tak didengarkan sehun

" hyung.." akhirnya membuka suara, kris hanya menoleh padanya tanpa menjawab

" bagaimana hubunganmu dengan cucu walikota itu? Siapa namanya victoria?"

"its over"

" wae?"

" takdir" jawab kris singkat tak ingin memperpanjang ceritanya, sehun mendengus

" tak aneh.. mau sampai kapan kau main main hyung.."

"molayo..hei hei..bocah tengik jangan menasihatiku..kau juga tak jauh beda denganku, kau lebih parah...kau tak pernah mengenalkan perempuan, atau jangan jangan kau gay ya..omo..iya kau gay kan..ngaku aja"

Sehun mengeplak kepala sohibnya itu,tetapi dengan raut datar menatap kris yang seolah memandang remeh dirinya seenaknya saja menyebut dia gay

" kau tau hyung aku baru saja pacaran dengan luhan"

"what the hell ayou saying ?"

" itu benar oppa" luhan kembali dengan keadaan yang lebih fresh sehabis mandi, sekarang dia mendudukan dirinya disamping sehun

" sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa?" kris menatap keduanya tak percaya

" sejak kemarin.. takdir" sehun membalikan kata kata kris, kali ini kris mendengus menyesal tak ikut keperancis karena pasti banyak hal yang terjadi disana, dan dia tak tahu apapun..apapun

" ceritakan padaku?" kris menunjuk mereka berdua menatap dengan penuh penasaran

" malas" ujar sehun dan luhan bersamaan membuat kris ingin sekali menjedukan kepala mereka ke meja sekarang

Luhan memarahi kris karena semua cemilan dikulkasnya habis oleh kris,belum lagi dapur yang berantakan karena ulahnya , sehun yang seharusnya menenangkan luhan malah memilih tidur istirahat menyusup kekamar luhan dari pada melihat kedua sepupu itu bertengkar tak jelas

habislah kris dijambaki luhan karena kesal cemilan kesukaannya ludes .. kris? dia hanya mencicitkan maaf, apadaya jika mode iblis luhan sudah keluar, dia berjanji akan membeli cemilan kesukaan luhan yang dia habisi dengan rakus ,,

Lalu disinilah sekarang kris, sedang berbelanja di mart dekat rumah luhan sesekali melirik lirik yeoja yang terpesona dengannya, wajar dia seorang playboy sejati tak perlu diragukan kemampuannya memikat hati yeoja, pantas memang dengan tubuh bak model.. tinggi, wajah khas american-chinese yang tampan tapi tak setampan sehun*inimenurutluhan , juga pembawaannya yang stay in cool membuatnya menjadi incaran banyak yeoja, kris sendiri ? dia orang yang meladeni setiap ungkapan cinta dan bermain main dengan hati perempuan tak ada alasan lain..dia hanya ingin bermain tak dihiraukan sohib sohibnya baca : chanyeol,suho,dan sehun yang selalu menasihatinya untuk berhenti dari main main tak jelas itu, mereka selalu bicara : "ingat umur hyung" yup..karena diantara mereka kris adalah tertua.

Kris masih sibuk mengambil beberapa cemilan ke keranjangnya, kepalanya menggeleng geleng mengikuti irama di headseat yang terpasang apik ditelinganya, lalu dirasa semua cemilan yang luhan keramati sudah ada di keranjang, dia berjalan kearah kasir menunggu dengan sabar sampai antriannya sampai

" semuanya 5000won nona"

" ah..tunggu sebentar"

Awalnya kris tak menghiraukan yeoja disampingnya ini, tapi terlihat yeoja itu kebingungan seperti mencari cari sesuatu

" chogiyo.. dompetku sepertinya ketinggalan mungkin tak jadi saja" yeoja itu dengan wajah semerah tomat menahan malu membungkuk kepada penjaga kasir, penjaga kasir yang tadi memandangnya ramah kini berganti berwajah datar tak mejawab memilih meneatap pelanggan selanjutnya yaitu dirinya, dia yang mendadak kasian

"biar aku yang bayar"

"eoh" kedua yeoja itu memadangnya bingung

" biar aku yang bayar belanjaan nonna ini" tunjuk kris pada yeoja malu tadi

"tak usah tuan" yeoja itu terlihat tak enak dengan keputusan kris

" tak apa..hitung dengan belanjaanku" tanpa banyak bicara kris menyuruh penjaga kasir untuk menghitung semua belanjaan mereka

" tapi tuan ,,beneran tak usah" yeoja itu masih merasa tak enak dibantu oleh namja tak dikenalnya

" sudahlah..anggap saja aku malaikat penolong mu" yeoja itu bersemu mendengarnya akhirnya dia mengalah membiarkan kris membayar belanjaanya itu, mereka berjalan keluar bersama sama

" gamsahamnida tuan.. saya akan menggantinya"

" kris..siapa namamu?" bukannya menjawab kris malah mengajak berkenalan dengan yeoja manis didepannya ini

" mian tuan?" yeoja ini memastikan pendengarannya, kris berdecak sebelum mengulang pertanyaannya

" ? dia menekankan setiap kata katanya

"oh..tao.. huang zi tao " gadis itu tersenyum menatap wajah tampan kris, kini kris menatap senyum yeoja itu tak berkedip 'manis' tanpa sadar kris ikut tersenyum

" kau chinese?" tao sempat kaget tapi mengangguk takut takut

" baguslah,,aku juga chinese" kris tanpa sadar mengelus surai merah marun yeoja didepannya,dia terpesona dengan senyuman yeoja ini, membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat tak seperti biasanya, tao mendadak bisu tapi dia segera sadar

" mian kris-si.. bagaimana saya bisa menggantinya"

" oh.. berikan handphonemu"

"eh" biarpun aneh dengan permintaan namja ini, tapi tao hanya menurut

" ini nomorku..cukup balas sms aku nanti malam ok " kris mengacak lagi surai tao, lalu meninggalkan yeoja itu yang kini terbengong, dia tersenyum senyum sepanjang jalan karena menemukan yeoja incarannya, 'tao ya.. yeoja itu manis'

Luhan sekarang sedang mengelus rambut sehun yang sedang tertidur dipahanya sambil tengkurap memunggunginya, pikirannya masih menerawang semua yang terjadi akhir akhir ini semuanya begitu cepat terjadi, feelingnya tentang perasaan sehun padanya tak meleset, semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik pikirnya,,

" lu..aku minta maaf" suara sehun teredam karena posisinya, tapi cukup dengan jelas di dengar luhan

" untuk?"

" minggu ini..aku benar benar tak bisa janji" usapan luhan dikepalanya berhenti, sehun akhirnya terduduk memandang wajah gadisnya, tangannya kini gantian mengelus pipi kesukaannya itu

" seminggu ini mungkin aku akan sibuk karena harus melakukan penelitian di rumah sakit pinggiran seoul.." ujarnya jujur meskipun dengan amat menyesal karena dia juga sangat ingin kencan dengan gadis ini

" oh.." luhan hanya mereponnya singkat.. dia berfikir keras bukan karena kecewa dengan jawaban sehun, sebenarnya hari minggu itu adalah ulang tahun sehun dia mengajak sehun karena ingin memberikan surpise party untuk sehun, hanya berdua sambil ngedate pertamanya dengan sehun sebagai kekasih, tapi apa mau dikata sehun mahasiswa kedokteran dengan segudang tugas yang membuatnya harus ikhlas melepaskan sehun untuk pacar matinya itu.

" lu..kau marah?" sehun menatap luhan khawatir karena gadis itu hanya terbengong menatapnya, dia bingung..kalau bisa dia tunda tugas itu dia akan tunda..tapi dia adalah ketua kelompok untuk penelitian ini, dia tak bisa melepas tanggung jawab begitu saja

" anio.. aku mengerti kencan bisa lain kalikan, tugasmu lebih penting ..kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk berkencan" luhan tersenyum memudarkan raut kawatir sehun, untuk luhan kuliah memang lebih penting, tak seharusnya pacaran mengganggu tugas wajib mereka.

" gomawo sudah mengerti" sehun mengecup dahi luhan sayang, luhan menutup matanya menikmati kecupan sehun yang akhir akhir ini sangat dia sukai, mungkin dia harus memutar otak tentang rencana ulang tahun sehun nanti..

" bisakah kalian tutup pintu dulu sebelum melakukan aktivitas kalian" kris menyandar dipintu kamar luhan memadang malas keduanya yang kini sedang berciuman panas, luhan merona menahan malu kepergok sepupunya itu sehun memandang kesal kris yang menganggu aktivitasnya

" dan jangan membuat tidurku tak nyenyak malam ini" lanjutnya skeptis memandang datar tak bersalah pada kedua insan yang sekarang terduduk malu diatas tempat tidur

" apaan sih?"

" aku bukan dirimu hyung..kami tak akan melakukan hal hal aneh"

" ciuman panas tadi bukan hal aneh"

"memang untuk playboy sepertimu itu termasuk hal aneh ? kau juga pasti sering melakukan lebih dari itu"

" ckck..kalian bahkan bermalam bersama kemarin.. tak mungkin kalian belum melakukannya" kris masih menyandar dengan tangan yang bersidekap didada

" aku belum ingin melakukannya ko oppa" luhan menengahi keduanya, mengabaikan sehun yang sekarang kembali memeluknya dari belakang

" melakukan atau tidak bukan urusanku sih..tapi aku hanya ingin menekankan pada musang bodohmu itu lu.."

" aku bukan musang bodoh hyung"

"yeah..kau namja poker face brengsek"

" dan kau.. naga bau yang menganggu"

" mati saja kau oh sehun"

" terima kasih hyung aku juga menyayangimu"

luhan tertawa melihat kris yang sekarang memilih pergi dari kamarnya, terdengar suara bedebum pintu, kris memang selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan sehun, itu sudah biasa terjadi

sehun yang tak ingin diganggu lagi akhirnya berjalan mengunci pintu kamar, luhan hanya memandang apa yang sehun lakukan..

" kenapa dikunci?" sehun berjalan lalu duduk dibelakang luhan yang juga terduduk, tangannya kini melingkar dipinggang luhan "stupid quest" dengan lembut sehun mulai mengendus aroma luhan dari leher gadis itu mengecupnya pelan membuat luhan kegelian

" mau melanjutkan yang tadi hmm akh..hun emmh.." luhan menggigit bibirnya, sehunnya kini mengecup menjilat lalu menghisap leher bagian belakannya

"menurutmu?"

"sejujurnya moodku ilang karena kris"

"tak masalah..aku bisa membangunnya lagi" sehun kini mengigit bahu telanjang luhan memberikan bercak kemerahan disana , tangannya mulai menyusup kedepan kaos luhan yang longgar dan berpotongan leher rendah meraba raba perut luhan, lalu naik kebagian favoritnya

" aku sangat menyukai ini" sehun meremas keras payudara luhan, membuat siempunya melenguh keras, bibir sehun masih mengeksplore leher dan bahu luhan membuatnya basah karena salive sehun

"hun-ah" tangan luhan meremas seprai karena merasakan nikmat disekujur tubuhnya akibat perlakuan namjacingunya ini

"lihatlah kedepan lu"

Luhan menurut melihat pantulan dirinya dan sehun dicermin depan tempat tidurnya, sehingga dia bisa melihat apa yang sehun lakukan, tak bisa dipungkiri itu membuat libidonya naik seketika

Sehun melepaskan baju atas luhan dan juga dirinya, tapi tidak membuka bra luhan, sekarang dia menciumi punggung luhan membuat luhan semakin membungkukan tubuhnya kedepan

" berbaliklah "

Kini sehun dan luhan berhadapan, sehun mengecup dahi luhan lalu turun ke kedua mata luhan mengecupnya bergantian

"aku mencintaimu" kecupannya berpindah keujung hidung luhan

" aku mencintaimu" lalu berpindah kedua pipi luhan

"aku mencintaimu" akhirnya ciumannya berakhir dibibir luhan melumatnya sampai tempo lumatan merka bertambah cepat, decakan lidah terdengar memenuhi ruangan tangan sehun meremas payudara luhan menyusup kebalik bra tanpa melepasnya, saat ciuman itu terlepas kepala sehun menunduk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan belahan payudara luhan mengecup belahan itu,tangan luhan sudah meremas remas rambut sehun meminta lebih, akhirnya sehun mengigit gigit samping payudara luhan yang tidak cukup tertampung bra, jika diperhatikan sekarang tubuh luhan sudah banyak kissmark hasil karyanya membuatnya menyeringai ditengah aktivitasnya, sehun berhenti pada aktivitasnya luhan menelusupkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher sehun mencium lalu menjilat leher sehun yang sedikit asin karena keringat , ciumannya naik kewajah sehun mengecup dahi , lalu beralih kemata tajam sehun, bibirnya terus menari diwajah sehun, luhan menjilat cuping telinga sehun yang sukses membuat sehun melenguh saat titik sensitifnya dimainkan gadis itu, tak berhenti sampai disitu tangannya mulai meraba raba junior sehun pelan memberikan sengatan sengatan kecil bagi sehun.. kini ciumannya turun pada dada sehun mengulum dengan sensual puting sehun membuat sehun harus menahan geramannya ingin menyerang balik gadisnya terus turun ke abs sehun menjilat lalu mengecupnya lagi, sehun yang sudah diujung nafsunya membalik keadaan membanting luhan sehingga sekarang luhan terlentang di tempat tidur

" ouh..sabar hun" luhan menyeringai didepan sehun mengetahui keinginan namja ini, sehun tersenyum yang membuat luhan terpesona karena begitu sexynya sehun baginya sekarang, peluh mengalir dari leher ke badannya yang putih hanya berupa siluet karena penerangan hanya dari lampu duduk disamping tempat tidur, sehun tak banyak bicara dia langsung saja menyantap payudara luhan,membuat luhan melenguh nikmat membuat luhan bergerak gelisah yang mengakibatkan kedua bagian bawah mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan membuat sehun lagi lagi menggeram ditengah aktivitasnya menyusui payudara luhan

"kau nikmat baby " sehun membisikan kata kata itu ditelinga luhan lalu menjilat telinga luhan, tubuhnya terus bergerak membiarkan kedua bagian bawah mereka bergesekan secara tak langsung, gerakan sehun semakin cepat membuat luhan semakin gila.. dia menarik wajah sehun yang hanya menatap wajah terangsangnya sejak tadi agar lagi menyusui padanya, dengan senang hati sehun menurutinya..

"hah..hah..hah.." mereka terengah engah setelah dirasa selesai dengan aktivitas mereka

"maaf hun"

"hah..wae?" mereka sama sama menatap langit langit kamar

" tak membiarkanmu memasukiku, kau psti menahannya sekuat mungkin..pasti menyiksamukan?" luhan menyamping menatap wajah sehun ditengah temaram cahaya dikamar itu, sehun tersenyum mendengarnya

" yeah but never mind, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap baby.. " sehun mengelus wajah luhannya, membawanya kepelukan namja itu, mengecup pelan puncak kepala luhan

" tidurlah..kau pasti lelah"

"um"

"jaljayo dear.."

Akhirnya luhan tertidur menjadikan dada sehun sebagai bantal dengan tangan sehun yang melingkar memeluk luhan semalaman. Sadar atau tidak sejak sehun selalu disisinya tidurnya selalu nyenyak

Kali ini luhan terbangun lebih dulu, sinar mentari yang menyusup dibalik tirai tirai kecil gorden membuatnya bergerak tak nyaman,pergerakan itu membuat pelukan namja disampingnya semakin mengerat seolah tak ingin luhan pergi kemanapun, dengan perlahan luhan berbalik memandang wajah tidur sehun, jari jari tangannya dengan perlahan menelusuri wajah tampan sehun, telunjuk lentik itu kini menelusuri dahi turun kehidung lalu berhenti dibibir sehun membayangkan bagaimana bibir itu bermain di area tubuhnya membuat pipinya merona, luhan memajukan wajahnya mengecup bibir itu lembut, pelukan dipinggangnya mengerat sehun membuka matanya membuat luhan terkejut

"curang menciumku saat tidur"

Luhan merona malu mendengarnya, dia seolah gadis agresif yang memanfaatkan kesempatan

" tapi aku suka" sehun mencubit hidung mancung luhan dan mencium kening gadis itu

"morning baby deer" masih dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur sehun mengecup lagi bibir yang sangat membuatnya addict itu

"morning oppa.."

" mwo? " sehun melongo mendengar panggilan luhan

"oppa..oppa..sehun oppa..."

"coba ulangi lagi"

"oppa" luhan menatap sehun dengan deer ayes andalannya, sehun terbengong dengan kejutan kecil dipagi hari itu, luhannya memanggilnya oppa.. sudah berapa lama dia ingin mendengar luhan menyebut panggilan itu, sehun tak juga merespon membuat luhan menelusupkan lagi wajahnya di dada telanjang sehun karena malu

"aku mencintaimu dear"

"nado oppa" sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, bertahan dengan perasaannya selama bertahun tahun berbuah manis, luhan yang dia anggap gadis hidupnya kini mencintainya memberikan ruang untuk merangkai kisah indah yang selama ini hanya angan angannya, dia tak ingin ini berakhir,,tak ingin dan tak akan pernah membuat ini berakhir

'aku harus bergerak cepat'

Kris berjalan sempoyongan hanya menggunakan boxer tanpa atasan, dengan malas dia berjalan ke arah meja makan dimana sehun dan luhan yang sudah rapi sedang menikmati sarapan mereka

" kalian meninggalkanku"

"hyung.. jangan merusak pandangan luhan dengan penampilanmu" bukannya menjawab sehun malah protes dengan penampilan kris yang seenaknya itu, menodai mata gadisnya

" pandangannya sudah rusak olehmu tadi malam" luhan tersedak mendengar kris yang dengan santai menggoda dia sambil memakan apel kesukaannya

" lu..gwanchana..hyung aish...cepat dibaju" sehun mengusap punggung luhan lembut

"tidak mau..aku sudah terbiasa begini"

" disini ada gadis bodoh !"

"lalu?apa masalahnya?"

" kris oppa.. cepat dibaju" sehun kali ini bermaksud menengahi keduanya

"malas..seoul bahkan sangat 'panas' dipagi hari" ujarnya menekankan kata panas, membuat sehun merolling eyes malas, luhan menghela nafas dengan kelakuan absurd sepupunya itu

" makanya cepat cari gadis dengan serius" luhan sekarang yang menasihati sepupunya

"serius? Isnt my style"

"YAK..MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENYAKITI HATI YEOJA EOH" luhan menunjuk nunjuk kris dengan garpu, sehun disampingnya bergidik ngeri dengan perubahan mood luhan itu

"sampai aku menemukan yang tepatlah" kris malah menyeringai memancing kemarahan rusa kecil dipagi hari akan menyenangkan batinnya

"KAU DASAR NAGA TUA.. NAMJA BODOH SO COOL YANG TAK PUNYA STYLE..

"wes..wes..santai lu..santai masih pagi " sehun menarik tangan kekasihnya menyuruhnya duduk kembali

" cih..rusa pendek" kris mendecih mendengar umpatan umpatan luhan yang sama sekali tak keren itu membuat polusi untuk telinganya saja

" hyung.. benar kata luhan cepat cari yeoja jangan main main terus ..kau sudah tua ya ampun hyung.. kau bahkan kalah dengan suho dan chanyeol"

"shut up musang albino aku tak pernah kalah dari mereka.. dan ok biarpun aku lebih tua dari kalian aku tetap yang tertampan hahahaaa.."

Twitch

perempatan sudut tercetak didahi sehun saat mendengar julukan kris itu, dia menarik nafas mengontrol kesalnya

"hyung.. kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan korban korbanmu? Pake hati dikit ke "

" ani.. itu tak penting"

" apa enaknya sih membuat gadis gadis menangis ? apa itu seolah penghargaan untuku mu oppa? Kris si namja playboy kelas kakap? Kau bangga gitu ? menyedihkan.. hidup dengan kebencian mantan mantamu, kau tau karmakan? Memang klise sih..tapi itu kodrat kau tak akan bisa menghindarinya, karma itu akan datang baik kau yang menghampirinya atau dia yang mendatangi lebih dulu..kalaupun tak sampai padamu mungkin akan jatuh ke anakmu,,atau keturunanmu, well aku berharap kau akan baik baik saja saat itu tiba " luhan kini sudah kembali tenang memakan sarapannya kembali, mengobrol panjang lebar yang sebenernya secara tak langsung adalah curhatan hidupnya sendiri, luhan mungkin harus bersyukur karena dia lah yang menerima karma itu bukan orang orang yang dia sayangi kelak.. setidaknya baginya menangis karena kesalahan sendiri lebih baik dibanding membuat orang lain juga menderita karena kesalahannya..

Kris termenung mendengar obrolan luhan yang tanpa sadar mengusik kesadarannya itu, menata ulang kejadian kejadian yang membuatnya seolah menjadi pihak keji yang menyakiti hati perempuan, dia memang terlalu asik dengan pesonanya yang seolah bisa memilih yeoja sesukanya, berpikir kalau tanpa dia usahapun yeoja yeoja akan senang hati memberikan seluruh miliknya untuknya, tanpa memikirkan perasaan yeoja yeoja itu yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja

" hah..baik..baik..aku akan cari yeoja dengan serius ok" kris memilih kembali kekamarnya,moodnya untuk makan hilang, dia ingin merenungkan kembali ucapan luhan, entahlah tiba tiba wajah yeoja yang ditolongnya semalam terlintas diotaknya

"aku salah ngomong ya oppa" luhan menoleh kearah sehun yang dengan kalem memakan sarapannya

"anio.. itu bagus kok" sehun menjawab lembut pertanyaan luhan

" dia harus sadar kalau perbuatannya menyakiti yeoja itu salah" lanjutnya lgi

" hmm.. dia memang harus sadar" luhan mengangguk imut dengan mulut penuh makanan, sehun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan luhan itu

Luhan melambai lambai pada sehun yang sudah masuk kemobilnya untuk pulang, besok mereka harus kembali kuliah lag,i sehun harus pulang lebih dulu karena ada tugas yang belum selesai dia kerjakan kemarin

dia berbalik berjalan ke arah rumahnya lalu melihat kris yang terlihat akan pergi

"mau kemana oppa?"

"kencan" ujarnya singkat sambil bersiul siul aneh

"kencan -_ - are you serious?"

" yeah..aku bertemu dengan yeoja panda tadi malam"

'panda julukan apalagi itu' luhan bingung sendiri karena kris selalu memberikan julukan aneh aneh pada orang

" baru tadi malam dan sudah kencan..oppa ish aku bilang berhenti memainkan perasaan yeoja aigooo" luhan mencak mencak menghalangi jalan kris

" apa sih..berhenti menghalangi jalan" kris mencengkram kepala luhan tanpa perasaan,tubuh luhan yang hanya sebatas tengah bahunya membuatnya lebih mudah melakukan ini, luhan dengan brutal melepaskan diri

"awas bodoh" kris lagi lagi menatap datar sepupunya itu yang tak gentar kembali menghalangi jalannya

"andwee.. kalau tak serius mending tak usah pergi"

"kiw kau cemburu" kali ini kris lagi lagi menggoda sepupunya, mencubit pipi luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat luhan menatap datar namja tiang itu

" serius nih..serius..."

"iye..serius bego...awas ah.. pendek"

Luhan ingin menendang bokong kris,tapi namja itu dengan lihai menghindar dan pergi dari situ

"KRISSSSSS..."

"YE... AKU AKAN COBA SERIUS KALI INI" kris balas berteriak dan hilang dari peradaban larat pandangan luhan

Luhan memutar mutar remot tv boring tak ada kerjaan, akhirnya dia ingat dengan rencana membuat kejutan untuk sehun, dia pun mulai menghubungi tao dan xiumin berniat meminta mereka menemaninya membeli bahan bahan kue dan kado untuk namjacingunya itu, tapi lagi lagi dia memberengut karena tao tak mengangkat telephonnya,xiumin juga yang ternyata sedang kencan dengan chen, tapi xiumin yang mengerti keadaan berjanji akan bertemu luhan di taman setelah luhan selesai berbelanja nanti, luhan hanya menurut karena menurut perhitungannya dengan tugas kuliah dan jadwal tek tek bengeknya tak mungkin seminggu kedepan dia ada waktu untuk bisa berbelanja

Dan disinilah dia di mall cukup besar memilih berbagai bahan untuk pembuatan tart, dia memilih dengan telaten setiap bahan itu, setelah selesai dia menyempatkan ke toko buku untuk sekedar melihat lihat novel atau buku yang menarik perhatiannya,dia hanya membaca tanpa membeli #inikebiasaanauthorsebenernya dia iseng chek in path keberadaanya, niatnya agar sehun dan xiumin tahu wkwkw

setelah lama membaca dia berjalan ketempat penitipan belanjaan berjalan sendiri melewati kerumunan mall yang ramai, saat sibuk mengamati berbagai pernak pernik dietalase pandangannya tanpa sadar telah jatuh pada namja bertopi yang sekarang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, mereka berpandangan cukup lama tak berniat saling mendekat atau memutuskan kontak mata mereka

"KAI.."

**Tbc**

**hehe... ga tau kenapa author lagi pingin menistakan kris *dilemparlaxyfans **

**once again thanks to yang udah review author mengahrgai dengan seharga harganya setiap koment para readers sini.. di ketchup basah dulu hehehe...**

**YEHET**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai yeorobun... sempet sedih kalau liat grafik pembaca yang tinggi banget tapi yang review sedikit #poorauthor**

**Well tapi aku gak mau mengecewakan siapapunjadi aku terus ngelanjutin fanfic ini**

**Jadi cahaa~~**

_**Jangan merasa nyaman seperti itu karena kita masih begitu asing**_

_**Jangan mendesaku seperti anak kecil karena ini bahkan belum dimulai**_

_**Aku hanya gemetar sedikit, tapi aku baik baik saja**_

_**Tidak**_

_**Yang sebenarnya adalah**_

_**Aku masih membencimu, kau yang telah meninggalkan diriku**_

_**Hatiku mendingin**_

_**Jangan begitu terlihat cerah, karena bagiku ini gelap**_

_**Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum?**_

_**Jika kau melihat lebih dekat,aku sebenarnya sedih karena aku tahu sebelumnya aku disana**_

_**Aku tidak suka cinta yang penuh perhitungan seperti cinta dewasa**_

_**Aku hanya lelah..**_

_**Tapi aku baik baik saja**_

_**Tidak**_

_**Yang sebenarnya adalah**_

_**Aku masih membencimu, kau yang telah meninggalkan diriku**_

_**Hatiku mendingin**_

_**Merindukanmu**_

_**Merindukanmu**_

_**Merindukanmu**_

_**Cinta dihari mudaku berakhir seperti ini**_

_**Kau pasti senang**_

_**Bahkan jika waktu yang lama berlalu,kita masih akan mengingatnya satu sama lain**_

_**Saat saat ketika masih ada "KITA"**_

_**Missing you By 2ne1**_

Luhan lebih dulu tersadar 'kuat luhan' batinnya meyakinkan dirinya, tampangnya kembali seperti biasa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa antara kai dan dia, dia tersenyum kearah kai yang sekarang juga balas tersenyum kearahnya, mereka tanpa sadar berjalan mendekat, saat tubuh kai hanya tinggal beberapa langkah darinya suasana menjadi akwward lagi, luhan jengah dengan kondisi ini, begitupula kai

"apa kabar?" kai menjulurkan tangannya pada luhan yaang sekarang mengeratkan genggaman pada belanjaannya, dia tersenyum berusaha senatural mungkin dan membalas jabatan itu

"baik" mereka tahu itu hanya basa basi formalitas, karena pada dasarnya mereka tak tahu topik apa yang akan dibahas setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, mereka kembali terdiam menatap mata masing masing, tangan mereka masih belum terlepas, seolah tak peduli dengan kondisi sekitar, luhan menatap dalam mata kai, mencari hal ganjil dari tatapan itu 'ani..kai jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan itu' luhanlah yang lebih mudah menguasai dirinya,dia melepaskan jabatan itu terkesan dipaksa karena tanpa sadar luhan sedikit menepisnya

"darimana oppa?" luhan masih memandang kai dengan senyuman palsunya, mungkin senyuman itu memang terlihat alami bagi orang yang tak mengenalnya, tapi tidak bagi mereka yang mengetahui luhan yang sebenarnya termasuk kai, luhan memang mempunyai pengendalian diri yang bagus dia selalu memakai topeng yang sangat sulit dibedakan, dia tersenyum sangat tulus tapi hatinya menjerit sakit, dia menangis tapi masih bisa tertawa renyah bersamaan seolah air mata yang keluar hanya sebab tawanya,bahkan jika hatinya benar benar terluka dan ketakutan jika itu ditempat ramai dia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan wajah datar, karena inilah banyak yang menganggapnya sekuat batu, tapi tidak.. luhan yang asli hanya gadis rapuh, gadis yang mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri, memeluk dirinya sendiri sampai dia bisa menangis dan melepaskan semuanya dihadapan tuhan dan orang yang dia perbolehkan dapat melihat sisi lemahnya iya..orang orang itu termasuk sehun, chanyeol dan kai sendiri, kai tahu senyuman ini adalah kepalsuan luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya

" dari toko buku ,membeli ini " akhirnya kai lebih memilih mengesampingkan senyuman palsu itu, dia mengoyang goyangkan kantung plastik yang berisi buku,tersenyum canggung, berbeda dengan luhan,bagi luhan kai adalah orang yang ekspresif sangat mudah ditebak apa yang dia rasakan, luhan bisa melihat sorot sedih,takut,sakit dan bersalah dimatanya,dan terakhir tatapan 'jangan pergi' yang membuatnya tertohok ... sangat jelas

"kau juga dari mana?" mereka hanya membalikan pertanyaan masing masing karena tahu keadaan mereka sekarang benar benar canggung

" dari tempat belanjaan ada beberapa barang yang harus di beli" luhan yang benar benar jengah dengan keadaan ini memutuskan untuk segera mengakhirnya

" kai.. ah mianhae aku ada janji dengan xiumin, eh kau mau ikut bertemu xiumin di taman?" yup 100% pernyataan ini hanya basa basi agar dia segera pergi dari hadapan kai, anio..harapannya bisa melihat kai memang tercapai,saat melihat namja itu dia ingin segera belari memeluknya menumpahkan kerinduan yang teramat padanya tapi tidak dengan rasa sesak yang semakin menjadi dihatinya, sakit yang membuat kedua tungkainya serasa lemah tak bisa menopang tubuhnya,tidak saat dia menatap arti tatapan kai, dia harus segera lari.., dia tak ingin roboh di hadapan namja ini, dia tak ingin kai melihatnya menangis, biarpun dia tahu kai pasti bisa menebak dirinya dengan baik, harga diri melarangnya melakukan itu, dengan senyuman yang sama dia menatap kai yang sekarang menatapnya sendu mencoba mengabaikan arti semua ini, otaknya langsung berputar menyusun segala kemungkinan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"ani..lain kali aja" kai menggaruk tengkuknya "ehm.. aku pulang akhir minggu ini " kai menatap luhan penuh harap, luhan bukan gadis bodoh yang tak tahu maksudnya

"oh..haha..minggu ini? Cepat yah..aah.. aku sudah ditunggu.. bye bye oppa " luhan segera berbalik arah tak ingin menatap kai lagi, tepatnya tatapan kai itu ,langkahnya tergesa gesa matanya sudah memanas 'tahan luhan..tahan kau kuat ok kuat'

Kai menatap kepergian luhan sendu,merasakan sesak melihat luhannya yang berusaha tegar menutupi rasa sakit karena dia,dia yang dulu berjanji tak akan menyakitinya kini malah dengan jelas melihat bagaimana gadis itu menahan sakit akibat ulahnya, dia masih sangat menyayangi mawarnya itu, tapi dia tahu diri dia akan terus menyakitinya jika dia dan luhan masih berhubungan , dia tak mungkin durhaka memilih luhan dibanding ibunya, dia mencintai ibunya melebih apapun didunia ini bahkan melebihi cintanya untuk luhan bahkan dirinya sendiri, apapun akan dia lakukan termasuk menanggung sakit seperti sekarang asalkan itu diridhoi ibunya.. keadaan ini membuatnya mau tak mau harus segera menghapus perasaannya untuk luhan,termasuk menghindarinya meskipun akhirnya dia kalah karena kerinduannya terhadap luhan, dia sengaja datang ke mall ini, sengaja ke toko buku meskipun dia tak suka membaca hanya agar dia bisa melihat luhan,saat dia melihat chek in luhan segeralah dia melesat kesini, dia tahu kebiasaan luhan sehingga dia bisa memperkirakan kapan mereka akan bertemu, semua pertemuan tadi adalah rencananya tapi ternyata biarpun dia tahu luhan akan mengerti alasan terselubungnya mereka tak bisa apapun, dia tak ingin keadaan seperti tadi terulang sungguh dia merindukan luhan, tak apa jika dia harus kembali pada keadaan mereka dahulu saat mereka bersahabat saling mengejek atau curhat mencurahkan semua isi hati mereka sampai salah satu dari mereka menangis ,tak apa..asalkan jangan seperti tadi luhan dengan jelas menepis tangannya,menolak kehadirannya memilih memalingkan wajah darinya, dan yang paling membuatnya sesak tatapan luhan yang tak bisa berbohong seberapa banyak gadis itu menderita karenanya, seiring berjalannya waktu dia berharap dapat mencari wanita idaman ibunya berusaha mencintainya menggantikan posisi mawarnya dihatinya.. harus dia harus tegas pada perasaannya melepas luhan, dia tak ingin menyiak nyiakan pengorbanan luhan melepasnya, dia hanya ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik sesuai dengan janjinya pada luhan, meskipun tanpa kehadirannya.

"mianhae.. I miss you myrose"

Luhan memandang kosong pemandangan taman didepannya, kini dia terduduk di kursi kosong taman yang lumayan sepi, tak dihiraukan handphonenya yang bergetar dari xiumin toh dia yakin xiumin pasti akan menemukannya disini.

Pikirannya tentu mengingat hal tadi, luhan tau itu semua rencana kai, pertemuan tadi bukan hal kebetulan dia tahu,tahu arti ucapan kai yang menahannya lebih lama, tapi dia sudah tak bisa menyambut rencana itu.. dia tak ingin lepas kendali , mereka sudah saling melepaskan, dia milik sehun sekarang dia mencintai sehun dia tak meragukan hatinya tapi kai.. kenapa hatinya masih sangat bergantung pada keberadaan namja itu ?

Dia ingin menangis kenapa hatinya sesesak ini, luhan tak mungkin membicarakan kejadian ini pada sehun dia tak ingin menyakiti pacarnya itu, sehun sudah terlalu lama menanggung sakit karenanya,dia tak harus tahu

"luhan kau kenapa?" xiumin memandang cemas luhan yang masih menatap kosong kedepan, dia sudah beberapa menit disini tapi luhan tak juga menyadarinya meskipun dia berdiri dihadapan gadis itu

" luhan hei.." xiumin mulai cemas, chen memandang luhan tak kalah cemasnya, luhan menoleh kearah dua orang itu, tatapnnya datar tapi matanya memerah, xiumin tahu luhan tak dalam keadaan baik

'dia kenapa?jangan jangan kesurupan' chen malah mulai berfikiran aneh aneh tentang luhan, xiumin memberinya kode untuk meninggalkannya dengan luhan hanya berdua, dia menghela nafas lalu memilih berjalan kearah mobil menunggu urusan dua yeoja ini selesai

" xiu.."

" kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku cemas seperti ini aigoo"

"kai" xiumin tahu maksudnya harusnya dia tahu kerapuhan luhan tak akan jauh jauh disebabkan karena namja itu, dia mendudukan diri disamping sahabatnya itu memandang prihatin

" aku bertemu dengannya" luhan tersenyum menatap xiumin

"dia lebih tinggi loh xiu" luhan terkekeh, kali ini xiumin semakin memandangnya khawatir

"kami bertemu tak sengaja, dia menyapaku xiu"

" tapi.. dia berubah..." xiumin memeluk sahabatnya itu

"kenapa memeluku..aku tak apa hei?" biarpun bicara seperti itu luhan tak melepaskan pelukan xiumin, sekarang bukannya luhan yang menangis tapi xiumanlah yang terisak, dia turut merasakan sakit sahabatnya ini, hatinya perih melihat luhan yang berusaha tegar, dia adalah saksi mereka berhubungan dari berkenalan,bersahabat,berpacaran sampai seperti sekarang dia yang paling tahu seberapa mereka saling mencintai dulu, saling menopang, saling membantu dalam hal apapun, membuat orang orang iri melihat keduanya, tak pernah sekalipun terpikir luhan dan kai akan berakhir tragis seperti ini, yang xiumin lihat dulu kai tidak bisa hidup tanpa luhan begitupan sebaliknya, sekarang semuanya seolah berbalik, dia sedikit membenci kai karena sikap namja itu yang seolah menarik ulur hati gadis ini, namja itu seolah hidup segan mati tak mau, dia melepas luhan tapi dia seolah selalu memberikan harapan pada luhan bahwa mereka akan kembali, pada akhirnya luhanlah yang menderita

" aku membenci kai" xiumin masih terisak, luhan tersenyum dipelukannya, ya jika boleh jujur seharusnya dialah yang membenci namja itu tapi dia tak bisa, bukan karena alasan perasaannya, dia hanya terlalu malas membenci seseorang.

"yak..dia temanmu juga.." luhan melepas pelukan xiumin tersenyum palsu berakting kalau dia baik baik saja

"aku tak ingin bertemu denganya" xiumin menatap luhan

" kenapa kau yang menangis? Mana bisa..reunian sma juga pasti kita bertemu dengannyakan haha" luhan masih saja berakting seolah dia terlihat baik baik saja

" kau pasti sakitkan lu? Kau tak bisa menangis , karena itu sahabatmu inilah yang menggantikanmu menangis" luhan tersentuh mendengarnya, dia bersyukur karena dia masih bisa memiliki sahabat setulus xiumin

" aku tak apa" luhan meyakinkan xiumin

"aku tau kau bohong...

"xiu"

"tapi aku tak bisa memaksamu..jadi biarkan aku yang menangis menggantikanmu"

"gomawo xiu"

" lu apa kau tak membenci namja itu sekarang"

"hei..jangan sebut dengan sebutan namja itu, dia temanmu juga"

" yah.. tapi dia memang sudah jadi orang yang berbeda, dia seperti bukan kai"

" dia hanya berubah tapi tetap masih kai teman sekelas kita..

"dan hazelmukan lu"

"I dont think so"

"wae?"

" well dulu kai dan hazel adalah orang yang sama,tapi sekarang mereka orang yang berbeda aku merasa sedikit asing" luhan terkekeh menyadari perubahan yang terjadi

" kau membencinya?" xiumin mengulang pertanyaannya, raut khawatr masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya

"ani..kau tau aku tak bisa membenci orang, menghabiskan waktu"

"lalu kenapa kau seperti ini"

"entahlah xiu, hatiku masih tergantung padanya tapi respect ku untuknya berkurang..kira kira begitulah aku juga tak tahu"

" lu.. kau harus melupakan namja jahat itu"

" dia bukan namja jahat xiu, keadaan yang membuatnya seolah jahat kau tau kai dikelaskan,, seberapa baik hatinya dia untuk ukuran cowo"

" kau bahkan masih membelanya"

"hah.. aku bilang mollayo.. aku hanya bicara fakta dia memang namja baik dan humoris ko"

" luhan.. fighting,,kau harus kuat"

" akkh gomawo baozii" luhan mencubit pipi gembul xiumin mereka tertawa berbarengan, suasana hati luhan sudah terkontrol lebih baik dari pada tadi, dia sudah kembali ceria seperti biasa meskipun itu memang hanya acting, dia tak ingin melihat sahabatnya ini khawatir.

" em..xiu, aku dan sehun jadian"

"jincayo?" xiumin memekik senang mendengarnya, membuat chen yang sedari tadi mengamati keduanya didalam mobil tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu

"ne.. beberapa hari yang lalu"

" akhh,,tao harus tau.."

"nanti saja kalau di kampus"

"kau mencintai sehunkan lu?"

"ne..xiu aku mencintainya, aku merasa tenang jika mengingatnya"

"akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanmu lu, hiduplah bahagia dengan sehun lu"

"amin.. semoga sehun penantian akhir ya xiu...aku lelah mencari namja yang cocok haha" mereka tertawa melupakan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu

'bersama sahabat adalah salah satu obat yang ampuh mengobati rasa sakit di hatimu'

Kris hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal tak tahu harus berbuat apa, saat dia pulang sepupunya ini banyak diam, niatnya ingin memberi kabar tentang hubungannya dengan tao yang berjalan lancar dia urungkan saat melihat keadaan gadis itu yang sepertinya kurang baik, dia ingin menanyakan pada sehun apa mereka bertengkar, tapi dia urungkan takut takut salah, mereka makan malam dalam diam sebnarnya hanya luhan yang makan kris sudah makan diluar de ngan tao, tapi tak ingin menambah buruk mood luhan jadilah dia makan lagi meskipun dengan sedikit ogah ogahan

" kalau tak enak tak perlu di makan" luhan dengan kalem berbicara tanpa melihat kearah lawan bicaranya

" ani..ani.. aku hanya sudah makan tadi hehe.."

"lalu kenapa kau makan?"

"aajllkk.. ah sudahlah jangan dibahas, kau kenapa?" kris gengsi juga kalau harus jujur dia khawatir pada sepupunya itu,

"kenapa apanya?" luhan sekarang telah selesai makan, pandangannya hanya terarah pada air putih digelas yang digenggamnya

"ada masalah dengan sehunkah?"

"ani.." kris menatap datar luhan yang masih asik melihat lihat air putih seperti orang idiot

"lalu kenapa?" luhan tak menjawab memilih pergi dari hadapan kris, dia butuh sendiri sekarang, tapi sebelum itu kris mencekal tangannya

" kau kenapa sih lu? Jangan bohong ah " nada suara kris melunak, dia bisa simpulkan ada yang tidak beres dengan sepupunya biarpun terlihat cuek tapi kris sangat menyayangi sepupunya ini

" gwanchana..aku hanya lelah" luhan menunduk tanpa menatap kris

"aku akan telephon sehun" kris berjalan kearah telephon

"jangan oppa..ini tak ada hubungannya dengan sehun" luhan segera menahan kris

" kalau begitu cerita" kris kembali duduk

"setelah aku cerita jangan ucapkan apapun pada sehun dan aku boleh langsung pergi tidur, deal.." luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada kris, kris memutar bola mata malas hanya bercerita saja mesti ada perjanjian konyol seperti ini

"..."

" jadi kapan ceritanya nih" kris jengah sedari tadi luhan diam menatap kosong meja

"aku bertemu kai" kris mengerang setelahnya 'si brengsek itu lagi'

" lalu apa yang membuatmu seperti sekarang? Kau masih mencintainya?"

" molla.." kris menghela nafas kasar mendengar jawaban luhan

" bagaimana perasaanmu untuk sehun?"

"aku mencintainya" luhan menjawab mantap pertanyaan kris

" harusnya kalau kau yakin kau tak seperti ini"

" aku hanya.. entahlah kai aku.. mungkin masih tergantung padanya"

"apa kau yakin dia masih mencintaimu?"

".."

"kau yakin dia masih menyayangimu?"

"ya.."

" berdasarkan apa?"

"entahlah.."

"lalu bagaimana sehun, kau sebenarnya menganggapnya apa hah?"

" dia pacarku"

"hanya pacar? Kau bilang kau mencintainya?"

"yak..kenapa kau malah seolah mengintrogasiku"

Kris mengerang untuk keberapa kalinya

" kau tak belajar belajar ya.. "

" membedakan keduanya itu sulit tau"

".."

" aku mau tidur ah.."

"sehun mencintaimu tetap mencintaimu dari dulu tak peduli statusmu bukan miliknya perasaannya tak pernah berubah, dan kai melepasmu merelakanmu tanpa memperjuangkanmu meskipun dia menyayangimu, itu cukup kontras sebagai pembanding dan aku tau kau tak sepenuhnya hidup dengan hanya menggunakan hatimu, kau cukup rasional untuk memilih kebahagianmu, kau punya hak melindungi hatimu"

".."

" aku memang tak pernah serius selama ini, tapi semua hubungan itu memberikanku pelajaran, kalau hati manusia tak mungkin mencintai lebih dari satu, hanya ada satu tempat untuk satu orang, kau bukan mencintai keduanya hanya tak bisa membedakan keduanya luhanah"

" aku janji tak akan memberitahu sehun" lanjutnya lagi, tatapannya mengiba melihat sepupunya seperti ini

" terimakasih"

"selesaikanlah secepatnya"

" gomawo oppa ya... jaljayo" luhan meninggalkan kris menuju kamarnya, merenungkan perasaanya pada kai dan sehun, dia mencintai sehun tapi dia bergantung pada kai, kedua lelaki itu memiliki tempat tersendiri dihati luhan, tapi ceritanya kini memang kai bukanlah orang yang pantas dia pilih, aku hanya akan terus menderita jika terus mengingatnya, berbeda dengan sehun yang selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, dipikirannya mulai terbayng bayang bagaimana sehun memeluknya, mencium,mencumbu, dan memperlakukan hal hal yang membuatnya semakin mencintai namja itu " sehun.."

Sepertinya ikatan batin antara keduanya cukup erat , karena tak lama setelah itu sehun menelepon luhan

" oppa.."

"hei..deer"

" kau sedang apa?"

" berbaring..baru selesai mengerjakan tugas, kau sedang apa disana hm" suara lembut sehun menenangkan luhan

" same with you"

" kau mengantuk?"

" sedikit.. oppa.."

"hm"

" kapan kau berangkat ke rumah sakit itu?"

" besok pagi, wae?"

" apa disana ada sinyal?"

"molla..aku akan usahakan ko lu"

" jangan terlalu lelah, jangan telat makan dan tidur ya.."

" siap deer"

" jangan membuat aku khawatir dan jangan sakit lagi"

Senyum sehun mengembang mendengar semua nasihat luhan untuk dirinya,sederhana tapi membuat hatinya menghangat

" ada lagi?"

" jangan melirik wanita lain" kali ini sehun terbahak membuat luhan memberengut lucu meskipun dia tahu sehun tak akan melihatnya

"kenapa ketawa?"

" lucu.. kau yang cemburu lucu ya hahaha.." sehun masih saja tertawa mengabaikan luhan yang tambah kesal karena tingkahnya

" yak..berhenti tertawa oppa..itu sama sekali tak lucu"

Sehun masih tertawa meskipun tak sekeras tadi, tak ingin rusanya ini ngambek

" ara..ara..aku akan makan dan tidur teratur, aku tak akan sakit, dan tak akan melirik wanita lain"

Luhan tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban sehun

"deal.."

Sehun lagi lagi terkekeh lalu menjawab " itu juga berlaku untukmu chagi.."

" ok.." luhan terkekeh

" tidurlah..kau pasti sangat mengantuk sekarang" sehun berujar lembut, membayakan dirinya ada disamping luhan

"kau juga oppa"

"iya... saranghae lu" luhan tersenyum, kalimat itu terdengar sangat tulus ditelinganya, membuat aliran darahnya berdesir kembali

" nado sarange sehun oppa"

Telephon mereka akhirnya terputus, mereka sama sama langsung tidur setelahnya

Ini sudah hari kelima dari keberangkatan sehun ke daerah pinggiran seoul itu, ternyata daerah itu memang cukup terasing karena sulitnya mendapat sinyal, tak bisa dipungkiri sehun sangat tersiksa karena hal ini, begitupula luhan, dia sangat merindukan sehunnya, biasanya sehun akan menghubunginya di pagi pagi buta, dia bilang dia harus mencari tempat yang tinggi baru bisa menghubungi luhan itupun tidak bisa dilakukan di siang hari karena jaringan akan semakin sulit, dan tak bisa dilakukan dimalam hari karena terlalu bahaya untuknya pergi malam malam didaerah pegunungan, luhan senang dan memaklumi mendengar bagaimana sehun bekerja keras disana terutama bagaimana sehun berusaha keras menghubunginya meskipun suasana yang kurang mendukung, selayaknya sehun dia juga disibukan dengan kuliah, dia akan terbangun karena telephon sehun lalu pulang larut dan tidur, tak ada yang aneh karena memang kuliahnya membuat dia benar benar lelah.

Luhan sempat bersorak senang saat mendengar zitao memiliki kekasih, dia masih tak sadar sampai kris membawa zitao kerumahnya, luhan sempat berang menarik kris meninggalkan tao yang kebingungan dengan kelakuan dua sepupu itu, sebelum luhan sempat meledak kris bilang padanya jika kali ini dia serius, well luhan sangat khawatir zitao adalah sahabatnya, dia tak akan mengumpankan zitao yang polos pada kris si playboy itu, tapi setelah melihat kesungguhan dimata kris membuat dia melunak dan membiarkan zitao berpacaran dengannya, tentu dengan luhan mengancam kris untuk tidak menyakiti zitao, keputusannya terkadang membuatnya menyesal karena selama itu mereka akan berlovey dovey dirumah luhan tanpa menghiraukannya yang sedang dilanda galau karena sehun tak ada disisinya, saat subuh tiba luhan akan curhat tantang kekesalannya ini pada sehun, yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh namjacingunya itu , penderitaannya menjadi kambing conge dirumahnya sendiri berakhir kemarin sore karena kris harus pulang ke canada, dia bersorak bahagia karena namja tiang itu tak akan menjadikannya pembantu lagi dirumahnya sendiri, setidaknya setiap dia pulang kuliah tak akan melihat rumahnya berantakan dan yang terpenting tak akan melihat zitao dan kris yang bercumbu panas diruang tengah rumahnya, berbeda dengan zitao yang menangis karena tak ingin ditinggal gege kesayangannya, xiumin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menenangkan zitao dibantu kris yang terus memeluknya

Hari ke-enam

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya karena dering telephon, tak perlu dilihat id si caller dia langsung mengangkatnya dengan wajah tersenyum meskipun kedua matanya masih terpejam

" morning deer" suara serak namun jernih sehun menyapa indra pendengaran luhan, membuatnya membuka matanya tersenyum karena betapa sexynya suara sehun bangun tidur

" morning oppa" luhan langsung terduduk ditempat tidurnya, mengucek sekilas matanya, sehun yang mendengar suara sehun terkekeh,oh..dia sangat merindukan rusa manisnya itu

" kau kuliah hari ini?"

" anio..aku libur, aku mau tidur lagi"

" yak..dasar pemalas cepat bangun dan berolah raga sana "

" aish..malas tempat tidurku sangat posesif hari ini, tuh kan dia menariku lagi" luhan merebahkan dirinya lagi di tempat tidur

"ouh..aku cemburu pada tempat tidur mu itu lu"

"well itu bagus.. tapi sepertinya tempat tidur ini lebih perngertian sekarang"

" yak.." sehun mendengus mendengarnya

" aku bahkan bisa memeluknya seperti sekarang..ouh hangatnya" luhan terkekeh menarik selimut menutupi sebagaian besar tubuhnya menggoda sehun diujung line sana

" kau tak merindukan pelukan namja tampanmu ini lu"

" sejak kapan seorang oh sehun menjadi senarsisi ini eoh? "

"sejak dia menjadi pacarmu" luhan tertawa

" wkwk..itu bukan style mu bodoh" mereka tertawa kembali, terkadang sehun akan terus menggoda luhan, membuat rona kemerahan terus bertengger dipipi luhan, ada beberapa hal chessy yang sehun ucapkan, tapi tetap saja luhan senang mendengarnya, adakalanya memang hal hal chessy seperti tadi menambah rasa dihubungan mereka.

" aku merindukanmu" sehun berujar tiba tiba, luhan tersenyum sangat lebar mendengarnya

" aku juga..aku merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu, kau jadi pulang hari inikan oppa?"

" ya.. aku akan berangkat sore ini, mungkin besok shubuh aku baru sampai" luhan sangat sangat senang mendengarnya, akhirnya hari ini tiba juga

" hati hati dijalan.."

" ya.. sana cepat ke kamar mandi dan olah raga "

" anioo..malas.." luhan memberengut manja di teleponnya, dia benar benar ingin tidur lagi..

" hei.. " sehun sebenarnya ingin tertawa membayangkan bagaimana wajah rusanya itu memberunget manja padanya

" oppa" luhan masih memberengut

"paliwaa dear" meskipun malas akhirnya luhan menurut pada kekasihnya itu

" good girl.. aku tutup telephonnya ya.. hahaha"

" dasar menyebalkan"

" aku juga mencintaimu bye" tut sambungan line telephon itu tertutup, luhan mendengus sambil menyikat giginya didepan wastafel, dia memutuskan untuk menuruti nasihat sehun, pagi ini cuacanya cerah 'jogging tak akan buruk'

Luhan menghubungi tao untuk ikut jogging bersamanya, tapi gadis panda itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas, dia pasti mengangkat telephon saat tidur, xiumin juga bukan pilihan yang baik untuk diajak jogging karena dia pasti akan memilih tidur, jadilah dia sendirian berlari lari kecil di sepanjang sungai han, banyak pelari dan pesepeda yang juga melakukan hal sama seperti dirinya, mungkin karena ini hari libur juga,, nanti siang dia akan menyusup ke apartement sehun menginap disana, membuat tart ulang tahun untuk namja cingunya itu, rencananya dia akan memberi kejutan saat sehun pulang nanti, tersenyum senyum sendiri membayangkan rencananya.

Permata onik itu terus memperhatikan gadis yang sekarang berlari lari kecil , sesekali dia akan meregangkan tangannya, atau menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik yang terpasang dari headset di telingnya, rambutnya yang hitam itu dia kuncir kuda, phoninya menutupi dahi, tampilannya santai dengan baju olah raga berwarna pink muda yang sangat cocok terlihat dibadan rampingnya, dia masih tak menyadari keberadaannya masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri

Dengan keberanian, kai mendekati luhan yang sekarang membelakanginya, tak menyadari tubuh kai sudah ada dibelakang gadis itu, gadis itu menunduk membenarkan tali sneakersnya yang terlepas tak menyadari kai telah beridiri dihadapan gadis itu

Luhan mendongak saat dirasa ada yang berdiri dihadapannya, dia sempat mebulatkan matanya saat tau kai ada dihadapannya menatapnya sambil tersenyum

" kau sedang jogging juga" kai dengan santainya mengulurkan tangannya pada luhan, dia tersenyum karena luhan menerima uluran itu, dia berdiri di hadapan jongin sambil mengibas ngibaskan celananya yang sempat kotor karena setengah berlutut tadi

" ya..kau juga?"

" ne.. mau bareng?" luhan ragu menerima ajakan kai, tapi melihat raut harap wajah kai membuatnya luluh dan memutuskan setuju, mereka sekarang kembali berlari lari kecil, kai menyesuaikan larinya dengan langkah kaki luhan, meskipun begitu mereka memilih diam tak banyak bicara, suasana memang tak banyak berubah sejak mereka bertemu seminggu yang lalu

" kau kembali kekampus kapan?" luhan akhirnya memutuskan memulai pembicaraan

" hari ini, nanti sore..besok shubuh aku sudah harus ada disana" kai menjawabnya dengan tersenyum meskipun mencelos karena luhan tak memanggilnya 'oppa' seperti biasa, luhan sendiri sebenarnya tak sadar jika panggilannya berubah

" oh..hati hati" luhan berujar datar tanpa menoleh meskipun dia tau kai sejak tadi menatapnya

"gomawo " luhan memilih mengabaikan tatapan itu karena dia terlalu takut perasaanya kembali keluar, mereka masih berlari berdampingan, lalu berhenti di kedai bubble tea di taman itu

" mau bubble tea?" kai menawarinya lembut, menatap mata yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lain

" ne.. ayo beli sama sama" luhan terlampau senang melihat bubble tea, dia haus bukan kepalang sekarang, kai terkekeh karena luhannya tak berubah, dia sangat senang melihat raut ceria luhan

" biar aku yang traktir kau duduklah disana,pasti kau lelah..bubble tea tarokan? kai menunjuk bangku kosong yang langsung berhadapan pada sungai han, luhan tak mau banyak bicara akhirnya hanya mengangguk menunggu kai dan duduk disana.

" ini.." kai menyerahkan segelas bubble tea kesukaan luhan, luhan menerimanya dan tersenyum pada kai

"gomawo" kai tidak menjawab memilih duduk disebelah luhan, dia menatap luhan yang sekarang terlihat rakus meminum minumannya, kai tersenyum melihatnya

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat

" jangan melihatku terus" bubble tea itu kini telah habis setengahnya, luhan masih berusaha setenang mungkin mencoba biasa saja

" jangan biarkan luhan haus"

"ne?"

" ani.. aku hanya ingat kalau jangan membiarkan xi luhan kehausan" kai tersenyum memandangnya mengingat kenangan mereka dulu, luhan mengalihkan pandangannya langsung dari kai membuat kai menatapnya sedih

" yeah..dan jangan membiarkan seorang kim jongin kelaparan" luhan masih tanpa memandang kai berucap sendu, tatapnnya terpusat pada riak air di sungai han

" mianhae" kai berujar lirih padanya

" kau terlalu sering mengucapkannya tak bosan?" kai tersenyum mendengar luhan yang menjawabnya asal dan meminum bubble teanya lagi

" aku takan bosan untuk meminta maaf padamu"

" tapi aku bosan mendengarnya" luhan berujai santai, tak memikirkan perasaan kai yang tertohok mendengarnya

" well,, kata itu tak berfungsi sesuai dengan tempatnya karena kau terlalu sering mengucapkannya" lanjut luhan yang kini telah menghabiskan bubble teanya, kai berusaha tersenyum tapi raut wajahnya jelas semakin sedih mendengarnya

" jadi kau tak memaafkanku?"

" aku tak bilang seperti itu"

Mereka terdiam lagi, sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing

" apa kau membenciku?"

Kai bertanya memastikan sikap luhan padanya

" apa aku terlihat membencimu?"

"bisakah kau hanya jawab dengan ya atau tidak, berhenti menjawabku dengan pertanyaan?"

" itu kebiasaanku,kau seharusnya tahu itu" luhan kini berani memandang kai, tatapannya seolah mengatakan kalau dia merasa tertekan sekarang

" aku menyayangimu" kai berujar tulus menatap langsung mata luhan, gadis itu mengerang mendengar pernyataan kai

" berhenti mengatakan hal yang tak perlu" luhan menatap tajam raut wajah sedih kai, dia harus kuat meskipun tubuhnya berontak seolah ingin memeluk namja didepannya

" lu.."

" sayangmu bahkan terlihat semu" luhan tertawa sinis memandang kai, dia marah

" lu..kau tau kondisi membuatku seperti ini" ucapan kai semakin lirih

" ya..karena itu behentilah mengatakan aku sayang padamu sama seperti kau mengatakan aku ingin makan"

" aku serius dengan ucapanku itu"

" dan aku serius untuk mengatakan berhenti mengucapkannya"

" wae?"

" ani.."

"aku perlu alasan yang tepat"

" aku merasa tertekan mendengarnya... puas?" luhan meninggikan suaranya

" kau masih menyayangikukan aku tau"

"..."

" luhan mengertilah..." kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi

" aku mengerti kim jongin..sangat mengerti betapa meskipun kita yang saling menyayangi tak bisa bersatu, jadi berhentilah menyiksaku dengan ucapan yang semakin membuat aku sulit melepasmu"

" ok..aku takan mengucapkannya lagi, tapi kau harus tahu aku menyayangimu, dan itu takan berubah meskipun kita nanti telah memiliki pasangan lain" luhan tersenyum miris mendengar kai

" lalu apa maumu?" luhan memandang sinis kai

" menjalin hubungan lagi meskipun kita memiliki pasangan seperti dulu.. are you srs kim jong in?" lanjut luhan lagi

" lu..aku..." kai kelu untuk mengatakan ya..

" lihat siapa yang egois sekarang"

" aku minta maaf"

" kau mulai lagi" luhan menggeleng geleng lemah, dia berdiri mencoba beranjak dari situ tapi kai mencekalnya dan langsung memeluknya

" aku mohon jangan pergi dulu, biarkan seperti ini aku merindukanmu rose"

TBC

aku bikin fanfic ini sambil ngedengerin lagu missing you 2ne1 yang liriknya ngena banget sama kondisi kai dan luhan, sama satu lagi how can I nya dbsk itu lagu sedih banget artinya buat author hihihi...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello~~ author kembali... terimakasih yang sudah mereview author harap semakin banyak supaya author lebih semangat ngebuatnya, jangan jadi silent rider ya.. hargailah karya orang lain jangan Cuma menikmati #ceilah**_

_**Well well... yang kangen exo k angkat tangan? Akkh..aku kangen banget si sehun dia bias no 1 author, setiap hari mantengin internet supaya bisa dapet kabar dia, sedih denger dia cedera tapi keliatannya kemarin malem tangannya udah gakenapa napa haha..**_

_**Rame juga liat instagram gara gara postingan kris, what the fuck he say mean? Tapi kocak juga sih asli..kasian juga luhan kena spam karena komenan dia wkwk**_

_**lagi sirik siriknya sama fans LA yang bisa ngevideo mereka deket banget..author juga mauuuu... terutama mau sehunn... ah udahlah ya curcolnya**_

_**selamat menikmati...**_

Luhan terdiam tak membalas atau menolak pelukan kai, pikiran dan hatinya berkenyamuk membuat kepalanya berdenyut pening,dia hanya diam bahkan ketika pelukan kai semakin mengerat tubuhnya,matanya terpejam merapat seolah sedang melawan luka yang semakin lebar karena perlakuan kai, tangannya terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya seolah mempertahankan dirinya agar tak bergerak seinchipun, tak ingin membalas pelukan namja ini

Kai terus memeluk luhan, menelusupkan wajahnya pada bahu luhan menyesap aroma luhan yang sangat dia rindukan, matanya ikut terpejam menahan sesak yang teramat menerima respon luhan yang hanya diam tak membalas pelukannya, tapi meskipun begitu kai tetap memeluk luhan tak peduli asalkan kerinduannya tersampaikan, dia memang egois terlampau egois

"lepas kai" kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir luhan setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya diam, kai tak menjawab tapi juga tak menuruti kemauan luhan, dia tetap kekeh memeluk gadis itu, tangan luhan terulur mendorong tubuh kai tapi tak menghasilkan pergerakan berarti

" aku menyayangimu" kai berujar lirih tepat ditelinga luhan

" aku menyayangimu mawarku" sekali lagi suara parau yang lirih itu membuat tubuh luhan bergetar, dia merasakan bahunya basah, kai menangis..lagi.. luhan bisa merasakan kai juga menderita karena perasaan mereka tak berbalas takdir, kejadian beberapa bulan lalu seolah terulang.. dimana mereka sama sama menangis saat mereka sama sama memutuskan berpisah.

" aku tau.. tapi bisakah saat ini... kau adalah sahabatku bukan luhan gadis yang aku sayangi, aku membutuhkanmu" kai berbicara lirih tangisnya belum berhenti, dia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya, selama beberapa bulan ini dia menahan kesakitannya sendiri, tak ada tempat bersandar atau sekedar mencurahkan kesakitannya, selama ini tempat itu selalu tersanding untuk luhan, hanya gadis itu yang dulu selalu jadi tempat bersandarnya, tempat dia mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya, selalu menjadi saksi kelemahan seorang kim jong in, selalu memberikan ketenangan yang tak terucap untuknya

Ucapan kai itu membuat pertahanan luhan goyah, matanya memerah tangannya terulur membalas pelukan kai, membiarkan air mata yang ditahannya meluncur mulus menjawab ucapan kai,air mata yang seolah memberikan jawaban bahwa dia juga sama menderitanya dengan kai bahkan lebih dari yang namja itu bayangkan, menderita karena mereka sama sama harus menghapus paksa perasaan mereka, bersikap seolah mereka sudah tak saling menyayangi , menghancurkan setiap keping keping kenangan yang mereka buat, semua itu mereka lakukan karena mereka terlampau tau takdir tak lagi menginginkan mereka bersama.. mereka hanya manusia biasa yang setelah berjuang untuk bertahan akhirnya menyerah

" jangan menangis" luhan mengusap punggung tegap kai, memberikan kehangatan yang sangat kai rindukan setengah mati

" kau juga.." kai melonggarkan pelukan itu, menghapus jejak air mata di wajah luhannya, tangan luhan otomatis juga terulur melakukan hal sama

" kau dulu janji tak akan lagi menangis, kau namja " luhan kini berani menatap kai langsung, dia tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya pada kai

" aku tak menangis dihadapan orang lain selain kau" ujar kai jujur sambil balas tersenyum

Luhan menghela nafas mendengarnya, dia memijat pelipisnya dan memilih duduk kembali, kai tersenyum dan ikut duduk disampingnya, kai terus memandang wajah luhan, luhan yang terus diperhatikan risih

" berhenti menatapku brengsek" luhan mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya menyuruh agar kai sedikit menjauh darinya, senyuman kai semakin lebar inilah respon luhan yang dia rindukan, umpatan umpatan yang selalu luhan pakai untuknya, mungkin terdengar bodoh tapi baginya mendengar luhan seperti itu, seperti kembali pada saat saat mereka dulu bersahabat.

" tetaplah seperti ini lu" kai berujar tulus

" aku sudah bilang sebelumnyakan.. aku masih belum bisa seperti dulu jika perasaanku masih sama" senyuman di bibir kai memudar mendengarnya, selama ini memang dialah yang memulai, sebisa mungkin dia terus menghubungi luhan, tapi luhannya lah yang sejak pertama menghindarinya, dia hanya tak ingin dilupakan, inginnya meskipun dia tak bisa memiliki luhan, dia bisa terus bersahabat dan menjadikan luhan sandarannya #kailoegoisbanget-_-

Luhan memandang wajah kai dalam, mencoba memberikan pengertian pada namja tan itu

" kai.. aku mohon semakin kau seperti ini, semakin sulit aku melepasmu"

"tapi aku menyayangimu dan kau juga menyayangikukan lu, kita bisa seperti dulu..

" Kau ingin kita seperti apa? Seperti dulu saat apa? Pure sahabat, hubungan tanpa status, atau saat kita berselingkuh huh?" ucapan kai terpotong oleh luhan yang berusaha meredam emosinya

Bibir kai terkatup mendengar nada emosi luhan, jika boleh jujur dia memang ingin tetap berhubungan seperti pacaran dengan luhan, bahkan meskipun dia dan luhan memiliki kekasih dia tetap ingin memiliki luhan

" lu kau tau maksudku" kai menggenggam tangan luhan lembut, menyalurkan perasaanya untuk yeoja itu

"mian kai.. aku tak bisa" luhan menatap pergelangan tangannya yang kini di genggam kai, menolak menatap wajah namja itu

" wae?" kai bertanya menuntut

" berhenti membuat siklus yang sama kim jong in, berhenti menyakiti orang lain dan diri sendiri , berhenti berpacaran lalu selingkuh denganku, berhenti menjadikanku pelarian seperti dulu..berhenti " luhan kembali menangis tepat dihadapan kai, membuat namja itu memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat luhan menangis

"luhan.."

"kita bukan anak kecil lagi kai, kita sudah memilih, kau memilih melepasku, membahagiakan orang tuamu, dan aku sudah memilih apa yang kupilih sekarang, mau atau tidak kita sudah ada dipilihan ini, kita tak bisa lagi berjalan mundur, mengertilah.. jangan egois seperti ini " nada luhan melunak, tatapannya kini sudah teralih lagi menatap riak air didepan mereka

" aku mengerti..aku tau..hanya aku tak siap jika kau seperti ini, aku tak ingin dilupakan" nada bicara kai naik namun sedikit bergetar dan parau

" maaf kai tapi itu resiko dari pilihanmu"

"..."

"..."

Luhan menoleh kearah kai, tersenyum menatap wajah kai yang sangat amat menyiratkan kepedihan dari ucapannya, dia tak bisa mundur dia harus selesaikan semuanya disini, dia harus kuat melihat kainya sakit karena ucapannya, dia harus menahan diri agar tak memeluk namja ini sekarang , dia hanya tak ingin siklus ini terus beranjut, tak ingin nantinya akan banyak hati yang terluka karena mereka, cukup dia dan kai lah yang merasakan sakit karena takdir ini

" aku.. ini yang terakhir kalinya, aku masih menyayangimu, tapi setelah saat ini aku akan melupakanmu,ani..aku harus melupakanmu,menghapus perasaan itu, menganggap kenangan itu hanya kenangan yang tak harus ku ingat ingat lagi,aku harus menghilang dari hidupmu, atau kau yang tak harus hadir dihidupku, cuma dengan begitu aku bisa hidup normal seperti beberapa tahun lalu sebelum aku mengenalmu, dengan begitu aku tak lagi bergantung dengan keberadaanmu, begitupula kau, mianhae aku tau ini menyakitimu tapi kau tau perasaankupun tak lebih baik darimu sekarang" luhan menghela nafas setelahnya, kai terdiam masih tak merespon semua perkataan luhan, dia mengeratkan dirinya, menahan hatinya yang seolah hancur karena keputusan gadis itu, dilupakan oleh gadis yang disayangi bukan perkara mudah, hatinya berdenyut sakit, udara disekitanya seperti menipis, dia merasa sangat menyedihkan sekarang

" sampai kapan?" hanya dua kata itulah yang terucap dari bibirnya

" sampai aku berhasil melewati semua itu, sampai nanti kita bertemu kembali, kita sudah saling menatap dengan perasaan yang berbeda dari sekarang, sampai kau dan aku tak lagi memiliki perasaan ini"

" saat itu tiba.. janjilah untuk tetap jadi sahabatku" kai menatap deereyes luhan dalam, mencoba menerima keputusan gadis itu, dia harus menerimanya karena dialah yang mengawali semuanya, dialah yang sejak pertama menginginkan perpisahan terpaksa ini. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus bukan senyuman palsu seperti kemarin, senyuman ini benar benar tulus dari hatinya, dia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan kai, luhan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, kai mendongak menatapnya

" ya..saat itu tiba xi luhan adalah sahabat kim jongin" luhan sempat mengacak surai hitam kai lalu berbalik berjalan meninggalkan namja itu, kai masih merenung menatap punggung luhan yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya, tangannya terulur kerambut bekas acakan (?) luhan tadi, luhan kembali berbalik menatap kai, dia menunduk 90' pada kai dan melanjutkan langkahnya, kai yang melihat itu tersenyum tulus, tak peduli akan jadi apa nantinya keputusan ini yang harus dia lakukan hanya menjalankan semua yang luhan katakan tadi

"ya.. sampai berjumpa lagi mawar, sampai berjumpa lagi belahan jiwaku"

Dengan diantar chen, xiumin, dan tao sore itu luhan sudah sampai didepan apartement sehun, masuk dengan mudah karena dia tahu password apartement namja cingunya itu, moodnya mendadak baik sejak kejadian tadi, sebenarnya berkat sehun yang tadi sempat memberi pesan kalau dia sudah diperjalanan pulang, mungkin sehun akan sampai sangat larut, luhan hanya beharap semoga semuanya sesuai perhitungan.

Kini dia sibuk membuat adonan kue untuk sehun, sebisa mungkin membuat sesuai dengan selera sehun, tart yang tidak terlalu manis, karena sehun tak terlalu suka manis, menunggu beberapa menit sampai tart itu sudah siap di hias, dengan telaten luhan menghias tart itu sendirian, memberikan warna warna kalem yang sehun suka, dan memberikan ucapan saengilcukhae di pinggirnya, tartnya hampir selesai, dia menatap puas hasil karyanya itu 'tidak buruk' setelah lama mengamati hasil karyanya sendiri barulah dia memindahkannya ke lemari dingin, luhan menatap jam dingding yang sekarang menunjukan pukul 8 malam, dia membulatkan matanya karena tak sadar sudah malam, dia telah menghabiskan waktu empat jam hanya untuk membuat tart, dia bahkan belum mandi segeralah dia menuju kamar mandi dan mandi disana, semua persiapan beres jam 11 malam, luhan sudah mematikan semua lampu hanya menyisakan lampu temaram berwarna kebiruan dikamar sehun, tak dihiraukan kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya, dia masih sabar menunggu sehun meskipun angka telah menunjukan pukul 12 tepat, dia mendesah kecewa karena sehunnya belum juga datang, tapi dia tak menyerah dan tetap terjaga menunggu kekasihnya itu

Suara pintu terbuka,dan langkah kaki yang sangat dia kenal membuat luhan tersenyum segeralah dia mengambil tart dan berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar sehun, hatinya berdegup kencang gugup, dia bahkan tak pernah membuat hal seperti ini saat bersama kai atau chanyeol

Luhan melihat pergerakan engsel pintu yang terbuka

" saengil cukhaemnida..saengil cukhaemnida..saranganeun sehun oppa..sangilcukhaemnida"

Sehun terkejut melihat luhan dengan kue tart ditangannya, dia tersenyum saat sadar kalau ini adalah surpise ulangtahunnya, luhannya terlihat cantik dengan diterangi lilin dari tartnya itu, nyanyian luhan yang lembut seolah obat untuk lelahnya , dia merindukan gadis cantik ini

" oppa ya.."

" gomawo chagy" sehun tersenyum tulus memandang wajah wanitanya itu, tangannya terulur mengacak surai hitam luhan, dia terkekeh melihat gadisnya yang tersenyum sangat manis sekarang

" kau suka?" luhan memandang sehun dengan deereyesnya, suasana yang temaram membuat mata itu lebih terlihat bersinar untuknya, sehun mengangguk masih tersenyum tak dipikirkannya lagi tubuhnya yang lelah sekarang, hatinya sangat senang dengan kejutan sederhana ini

" ayo..ayo..duduk..da..." luhan dengan tangan yang penuh berjalan kesofa dikamar sehun menyuruh sehun untuk duduk disampingnya, sehun menurut menyimpan ransel dan kopernya, lalu duduk disamping luhan

"ayo make a wish time !" luhan dengan ceria memandang sehun, namja itu terkekeh melihat ingkah menggemaskan luhan

"ara..ara.."

"tutup mata dong.." luhan menyuruh sehun lewat isarat dagunya, sehun tersenyum dan menutup matanya, permintaannya hanya satu agar luhannya tetap disampingnya, tetap miliknya sampai maut menjemput keduanya, saat matanya terbuka dia langsung dihadapkan pada wajah cantik luhan yang tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat luhan sangat cantik dimatanya, senyuman yang paling dia sukai didunia ini, dia meniup lilin sambil tetap memandang luhan

" kau cantik" luhan merona mendengar pujian kekasihnya itu

"aku tau.." luhan menjulurkan lidahnya, sehun lagi lagi mengacak surai hitam luhan

" em..kalau kau lelah potong kuenya besok aja" luhan menaruh kue itu di meja kecil didekat situ

" mana bisa begitu.. yeojaku ini pasti sudah menyiapkannya susah susahkan" sehun mendekat kearah luhan menggenggam tangan mungil luhan

" tapi kau lelah" luhan mengelus wajah sehun lembut, terlihat jelas dari kantung mata sehun yang menggelap, luhan mengusap bagian itu memajukan wajahnya mengecup lembut bawah mata sehun yang menghitam, sehun tersenyum dengan tindakan luhan tadi

" tak apa.. aku benar benar ingin mencicipi kue itu"

Luhan mengalah dan mulai memberikan sehun pisau khusus potong kue tart itu, sehun dengan telaten memilih daerah mana yang tepat agar tak terlalu merusak kuenya, dia berjanji dia akan menghabiskan kue yang terlihat enak ini besok

" ini enak"

" jincayo?" luhan menjawab dengan semangat, sehun mengangguk dan memakan kembali kuenya, kuenya benar benar pas dilidah sehun

" gomawo" sehun lagi lagi berterimakasih dengan mulut yang penuh tart, luhan mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terkena sedikit krim

"chenmaneyo oppa"

" harusnya tadi kau bersihkan dengan bibirmu"

Akhh

luhan mencubit perut sehun gemas

" kau ganti bajulah..aku akan simpan kue ini di lemari pendingin" luhan beranjak membawa tart itu ke dapur

Sehun terus tersenyum sambil mengganti baju, tak sadar jika luhan sudah kembali dan cengo dengan ekspresi sehun yang tak biasa itu

" kau kesambet?" luhan berbicara sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur

" aku senang lu" sehun beringsut mendekat kearah luhan sambil menyeringai

" kadonya mana?" sehun menengadahkan tangannya kedepan luhan seperti anak kecil, luhan memiringkan wajahnya

" aku lupa membawanya" luhan berujar polos memandang sehun lalu nyengir dan berpose v sign dengan tangannya " mian hehe..."

Sehun kembali pokerface

"aku mau sekarang" setelahnya dia menyeringai, tangannya terulur mengelus payudara luhan dari luar piyamanya, luhan merolling eyes malas mengerti maksud namja di sampingnya itu

" kau tak lelah hm.." luhan menusuk nusukan telunjuknya pada pipi sehun

" aku tak mungkin lelah jika bermain denganmu"

"pervert"

" kau suka kan?" sehun langsung melumat bibir kissable itu, luhan hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan sehun yang kini sudah nakal karena tangannya sudah meraba perut dan naik ke payudaranya, tangan luhan sudah meremas rambut sehun,tapi dia segera mengakhiri itu dan menatap sehun

"biar aku yang bermain" luhan berujar sensual dihadapan sehun, sehun hanya tersenyum miring, luhan langsung menciumnya ganas duduk dipangkuannya yang setengah tertidur,tangannya tak berhenti bermain pada kedua payudara sintal gadis itu,terkadang tangannya yang lain akan meremas bokong luhan, dia biarkan lidah luhan yang masuk ke mulutnya, tapi tetap tak membiarkan gadis itu mendominasi perang lidah mereka, ciuman luhan terus merambat ketelinga sehun menjilatnya lalu beralih keleher sehun terus turun bahu sehun lalu, dan mencium dengan sensual tulang klavikula sehun, mengigitnya seduktif, luhan berhenti pada aktivitasnya menatap sehun yang sekarang kebingungan kenapa gadisnya itu berhenti

"asin.. kau asin sehunniee" luhan mengecap bibirnya beberapa kali, sehun memberengut mendengarnya

"lanjut besok saja ah..kalau kau sudah mandi" mata sehun melebar

" yak mana bisa begitu..kau sudah setengah jalan"

Luhan tak mendengarkan dan berbalik ketempat asalnya tadi

" lanjut besok..sekarang kau tidur" ucapnya final berbalik membelakangi sehun, membuat sehun mengerang

" xi luhan"

"hm.."

Akhh..

Luhan memekik saat sehun mendekapnya tiba tiba dari belakang, sehun sudah menjilat bagian leher belakang luhan, tangannya meremas keras payudaranya, luhan akhirnya pasrah mendesah dibawah sehun membiarkan sebagian tubuhnya di jamah oleh kekasihnya itu, meskipun akhirnya sehun harus menahan dirinya agar tak memasuki luhan.

Luhan mengucek ngucek matanya, seperti pagi pagi yang lalu dia terbangun dengan tangan sehun yang memeluknya posesiv, luhan beranjak pelan pelan tak ingin membangunkan sehun, namja itu pasti sangat lelah pikirnya, tapi tiba tiba sehun sudah membantingnya kembali ketempat tidur, dia sudah ada diatas tubuhnya, dia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya memenjarakan luhan dibawahnya, sehun tersenyum kearah luhan yang sekarang mengerejapkan matanya karena belum sadar apa yang terjadi tadi

" Yak.. kaget tahu" luhan berteriak tepat dihadapan muka sehun yang sekarang masih tersenyum kearahnya

" morning dear" bukannya menjawab sehun malah mendudukan wajahnya mendekatkan bibir mereka dan mengecup bibir luhan

" ya..ya..sekarang lepaskan aku" luhan ingin beranjak dari posisi itu tapi sehun malah memeluknya lagi

" bogoshipo luhaniee" sepertnya sehun benar benar sedang manja sekarang

" kau sudah mengucapkannya lebih dari cukup sejak semalam oppa" luhan masih coba melepaskan pelukan sehun yang semakin posesiv itu

" kau tak merindukanku eoh?" sehun menempelkan kedua dahi mereka menatap mata luhan menuntut, luhan terkekeh tak menjawab, dia tentu sangat merindukan sehun

" sudahlah.. aku mau masak kau cepat mandi"

" hari ini mau apa?" sehun masih tak melepaskan luhan, dia ingin berlama lama seperti ini dengan luhannya

" mau apa? Kau harus istirahat sayang" luhan mengelus pipi sehun lembut

" kencan di lotte word gimana? Bukannya itu maumu seminggu yang lalu" Sehun mengecup lagi bibir luhan sambil menatap manik luhan yang terpejam menikmati perlakuannya

" kau tak lelah hm?"

" untuk mu aku tak pernah merasa kelelahan chagi"

Luhan mendengus mendengar kalimat manis itu, membuat sehun tak kuasa mencubit gemas pipi luhan

" geureu.. gimana yang sedang ulang tahun aja deh.. bebas" luhan memiringkan wajahnya sehun terkekeh mendengarnya, lalu mengecup kembali bibir luhan

" sekarang lepaskan aku dan cepat mandi"

" morning kiss?"

" apanya yang morning kiss -_- dari tadi kau terus menciumku"

" itu dari ku untukmu bukan sebaliknya" luhan merolling eyesnya malas

" yak..kenapa kau mendadak manja begini" luhan memukul pelan dada sehun

" yang ulang tahun bebas" sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi menggemaskan luhan

" manja..

chupp~~

luhan langsung mengecup bibir sehun, sehun yang tak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatan melumat bibir luhan, luhan melotot kearah sehun mendorong tubuh sehun keras, namja itu mengerti dan tertawa kencang melihat luhan yang sekarang menghentak hentakan kakinya keluar kamar.

" _**ne omma.. gwanchana lulu bisa jaga diri"**_

"_**ne.."**_

" _**arraseo.."**_

" _**nado sarangeo"**_

Sehun melirik kearah luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya, dia sendiri sedang sibuk menyetir, luhan menghela nafas

" wae hm?" tangan satunya terulur mengelus rambut luhan

" omma dan appa tak jadi pulang minggu ini" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap kearah sehun

" aku sendirian di rumah"

" mau kutemani?" luhan memicingkan matanya membuat sehun terkekeh mengerti

" itu imbalannya"

Aww..

Sehun berteriak kesakitan karena luhan memukul punggungnya

" pervert"

Sehun pasrah diseret luhan kesana kemari, tangan satunya menggenggam segelas bubble tea, begitu pula luhan, baginya ini kencan yang menyenangkan melihat wajah luhannya tersenyum bahagia seperti sekarang, luhannya benar benar terlihat cantik

" hei..ayo naik itu" luhan berhenti dan menunjuk roller coster yang sekarang riuh dengan teriakan teriakan

" ku tak takut? " sehun sangsi bukan karena dia takut, hanya dia khawatir pada luhan

" ani.." luhan dengan mantap mendongak kearah sehun

" khaja oppa..khaza" luhan lagi lagi menarik sehun kearah antrian yang lumayan panjang itu, mungkin karena ini hari libur jadi banyak yang sedang berlibur juga

" antriannya panjang.." luhan bergerak gerak seolah menghitung panjangnya antrian, sehun menyesap bubble teanya mengelus rambut luhannya sayang, tak jarang dia memberikan deatglare pada namja namja genit yang menggoda luhan, memberi tahu mereka kalau luhan miliknya lewat gesture tubuhnya, sedangkan luhan terlihat tak peka dan asik dengan dunianya, kadang dia akan mengeratkan genggamannya pada sehun dan berteriak gemas melihat badut badut atau orang dengan kostum disney kesukaannya yang bertingkah lucu menurutnya.

" kalau kau takut kau bisa tutup matamu"

" ani..ani..ini menyenangkan" luhan mencoba menoleh kearah sehun yang sekarang sedikit terhalang oleh pelindung di kanan dan kiri bahunya

Aaakkkkkkaahhhkkkk..

Teriakan teriakan itu berasal dari bagian depan dan belakang mereka, sehun menoleh kearah luhan khawatir, satu tangan mereka berpegangan erat, kekhawatirannya berkurang saat dilihat luhannya malah terlihat menikmati permainan ini, luhan tertawa tawa lucu yang membuat sehun gemas, saat mereka ada dipuncak luhan akan membulatkan mulutnya lalu tertawa lagi, tak peduli jika roller coaster ini melaju dengan kecepatan yang cepat, dia benar benar gadis unik.. dan sehun benar benar menikmati pemandangan luhan yang seperti ini.

" akk..ini menyenangkan sehunniiee"

Mereka terus bermain main, mencoba berbagai wahana yang tak kalah menegangkan seperti tadi,hari sudah menjelang sore mereka memutuskan istirahat di kedai es cream, luhan terlihat asik mengemut es cream coklat strowberry begitupula sehun, dia terus memperhatikan gerak gerik luhannya

" kau senang?"

"sure... gomawo oppa"

Sehun mengelus rambut luhan, yang sekarang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya

" ayo berfoto oppa" luhan menarik sehun mendekat mengambil smartphonenya dan mengambil photo mereka berdua, sehun yang tak kuat dengan tingkah menggemaskan gadisnya itu akhirnya mengecup pipi luhan

" aku mencintaimu"

Langit sudah berubah menjadi merah kekuningan, sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam dan sehun tak akan melewatkan moment indah ini, dia menarik luhan untuk naik bianglala, memeluk luhan erat saat mereka sudah berada hampir dipuncak

" kau tau lu..aku benar benar merindukanmu"

" nado oppa.." sehun mengecup kepala luhan lembut, luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati moment ini, menerima limpahan kasih sayang sehun yang membuatnya semakin mencintai namja ini

" aku akan cari apartement di daerah mu"

"eh?" luhan menoleh kearah sehun yang kini menatap langit jingga, bianglala ini berjalan lambat sehingga mereka lebih lama berada diatas

" aku akan mulai magang di rumah sakit didaerahmu"

" jincayo?" luhan memekik senang mendengarnya

"tapi...ko bisa?" lanjut luhan lagi

" aku berhasil mempercepat pendidikanku"

"aakkh..cukahe sehuniie" luhan memeluk sehun dari samping, namjacingunya ini memang jenius, ini baru tahun kedua dan dia hampir selesai dengan studi kedokterannya daebak

Sehun tersenyum membalas pelukan luhan, membawa kepala luhan ke dadanya lalu mengecupnya lagi " karena itu...

Luhan menengadah menatap sehun bingung karena tak melanjutkan ucapannya

" tinggalah bersamaku" untuk detik detik pertama luhan masih mengerejapkan matanya polos membuat sehun gemas melihatnya

"eh,,mworago?" luhan kaget dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sehun membuat sehun mengerang dan menarik kembali luhan kepelukannya

"tinggal bersamaku di apartement"

" kau melamarku?" luhan masih dengan mata membulat memandang sehun, yang dibalas senyuman oleh namja tampan itu

" aku serius.. omma dan appa sudah setuju mereka akan menemui orang tuamu, tapi sebelum itu aku harus menunggu jawabanmu"

" hun.."

" aku sudah bilang aku akan membuktikan ucapanku dulu"

" .."

"..."

"kau kenapa?" sehun khawatir melihat luhan yang malah terbengong, sekarang mereka sudah tepat dipuncak bianglala ini akan berhenti beberapa menit lalu berjalan turun

" ish.. kenapa ga ada romantis romantisnya sih.." luhan berdecak memukul lengan sehun yang membuat namja itu cengo, tapi kemudian terbahak dan mengacak surai hitam luhan lagi

" kau mau dilamar seperti apa hm?" sehun sekarang berjongkok didepan luhan, membuat dia bisa melihat luhan yang dibelakangnya ada background langit jingga yang cantik, luhan merona saat tangan sehun terulur mengelus pipinya lembut

" jujur aku tak memiliki persiapan apapun" lanjut sehun lagi menatap tulus mata luhan

" well..kau tau aku tipe seperti apa" luhan terkekeh mendengar sehun

" ya..aku tau" luhan menundukkan kepalanya menatap sehun

" so?" sehun menatap dalam mata luhan, berharap penuh kalau niatnya akan diterima, luhan sendiri tersenyum kearahnya, menatap balik manik tajam tapi lembut sehun, dia mengangguk setuju membuat senyuman dibibir sehun merekah, dia mendekatkan bibirnya

" sarangheyo"

" nado sarangheyo oppa"

Mereka kembali menyatukan bibir mereka di kelilingi langit jingga yang cantik, menjadi saksi bisu dari penyatuan mereka menuju langkah yang selanjutnya, luhan sudah memilih mencintai namja ini sampai akhir, begitupula sehun, dia akan terus mencintai luhan, hanya luhan gadis yang selalu menjadi tulip putih untuknya, memberikan kehangatan tersendiri untuk hati dinginnya.

" kau mau makan apa?"

Mereka kini diperjalanan pulang kerumah luhan, tapi sepertinya mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam diluar karena sehun tak ingin melihat luhan memasak, dia tau gadisnya itu pasti kelelahan

" em.. aku tiba tiba ingin ayam" luhan menaruh telunjuk dibibirnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, posisi yang sangat lucu untuk sehun, dia terkekeh melihat betapa menggemaskannya luhan

" ok..ayo..ayam bukan ide buruk"

Tbc

**_sejujurnya cerita ini 70% nyata haha.. tapi memang sebagian besar juga karangan author karena itu author sebenernya masih bingung soal ending ceritanya, jadi yang mau ngasih saran reviewnya ditunggu._**

**_Semoga kalian bisa mengambil pelajaran dalam kisah ini_**


End file.
